I Knew I Loved You Before We Met
by SakuraLover
Summary: -AUTHOR'S NOTE!-  They had dreams about each other but they had never met, in the real world, that is. It wasn't until one fateful day that their dreams finally came true...
1. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

**Author's Note: I'm starting my next story so quickly! This story is a work by someone (I'm sure it's a female though, lol) in a forum that I used to go to…years ago. This is her writing, although it was intended to be short and for another couple…I thought the idea would be perfect for our favorite couple. Wish me luck! Hopefully I make it better!**

**Suggestions welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS or the characters…I talked to CLAMP about it, and they just said I should stick to my day time job, which is…writing hopeless romantic stories about them! **

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met.**

**By: SakuraLover.**

**Chapter One: I Knew I Loved You, Before I Met You.**

* * *

_Emerald eyes shined into his chocolate ones again. _

"_Konnichiwa, Syaoran…" she smiled, walking out towards the rain. _

"_It's you again…who are you?" he asked, for what seemed to be the hundredth time. _

_Nevertheless, he still wore a smile on his handsome face as he followed the honey colored hair beauty._

"_You know who I am…" she teased him and walked into his open, extended arms. _

"_But we never met before…why do I feel like I already know you?" he questioned her more, finally wanting her to give in and give him answers. The answers that he wanted to know so desperately. _

_She only smiled and pressed her lips against his. _

The same chocolate orbs awoke in a start. He groaned, hearing his cell phone ring.

"What Eriol?" he snapped.

Damnit. He was dreaming again. Was this a blessing…or a curse?

"Tisk tisk tisk, awake at this hour Syao-kun?"

The growled. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Now now dearest cousin, no need to be upset!"

"Then tell me what the hell you want at four thirty in the morning!"

"Oh…I was bored. So…I thought you would be up to call you…and hey! You were!"

His eye twitched. "I'm giving you three seconds to hang up, and if you don't, I'll personally fire you."

"But!"

"One."

"Syao!"

"Two."

The line dropped dead.

Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his unruly chestnut hair.

'No use in trying to go back to sleep now…' he thought as he got up to shower for another day.

* * *

_She smiled as the man approached her._

"_Hello," he spoke in a deep, sexy voice._

"_Hi…" she almost squeaked. "Who-who are you?" she questioned him again._

"_You don't remember me?" he let out a chuckle, wrapping his arms around her small waist._

"_I remember you from my dreams, but I've never met you, how can I know you?" she whispered to him, running her hands through his messy, yet so soft, chestnut hair. _

"_You know me Sakura…" _

_They stared at each other for a moment, a moment that seemed an eternity for her._

_His finger ran through her soft pink lips before leaning in himself. _

"Sakura-chan! Wake up! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura groggily woke up from her deep slumber to the yelling.

She managed to see long raven hair. "Tomo-Tomoyo-chan!"

"I just had a nightmare!" the amethyst eyed woman worriedly told her.

"It's okay Tomoyo-chan, come here."

The two hugged.

'Always before the kiss…'

"Oh…it was horrible Sakura-chan! We were being chased by the whole city of Tokyo!"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "Tomoyo-chan…"

"That's not even half of it! They got mad because I was video recording you! Can you believe that?!"

"Oh my…"

This was going to be another long day.

* * *

"Don't you like it?"

"Of course I like it Tomoyo-chan, everything you make me model is beautiful." Sakura giggled, twirling around for her.

"Kawaii! Don't do that unless I have my camcorder with me!!" she screamed, running to her purse to get her camcorder.

The long dark green dress hugged her body perfectly. Showing Sakura's curves, and other assets quite beautifully.

Sakura blushed. "Ano…did you really have to cut this even more?"

"Hai! Sakura-chan! You're an inspiring model! Everyone shows more skin now!" Tomoyo reassured her and moved on to fixing her hair.

"I have a good feeling about today…"

"Doshite? Is Eriol-kun coming?"

"Beside that! Maybe Sakura-chan will find someone today!"

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan!"

The subject always came up.

'Why doesn't Sakura Kinomoto have a boyfriend?'

Because…she wasn't interested in relationships. Even if she did want to become a successful and famous model…she didn't want to be tied down to anyone. First came her career…then the rest.

"Do you like it?"

"Hai…" she nodded, watching Tomoyo curl the rest of her hair.

"Just think Sakura-chan! Your prince charming!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" she hissed.

"Oh come on! Just because he's in your dreams doesn't mean he's not real!"

Sakura glared at her, or at least--tried to glare the best that she could with her pretty emerald eyes. "Tomoyo-chan! I don't need you to repeat what I tell you!"

"I'm just saying…" Tomoyo slyly grinned. "Maybe today…"

Sakura sighed, giving up. "I wish," she mumbled, sitting down on the stool.

Her thought went to her prince charming.

_**Chocolate eyes that haunted her dreams.**_

_**Strong arms that wrapped around her.**_

_**A smile that made her swoon.**_

**_And lips that made her melt_.**

"Demo…Sakura-chan?"

"Nani?"

"What would you do if you saw him?" Tomoyo curiously asked, checking her make up.

"I don't know…faint?"

"Good answer…into his arms?"

The two best friends giggled.

* * *

"But Syaoran! You promised me today you would come with me to meet my Tomoyo-chan!"

The same chocolate eyes stared hard into widened sapphire orbs.

"I would never make such a ridiculous promise Hiiragizawa." He walked off towards his office.

"Oh come on. I'll even introduce you to her best friend. Her name is Sakura." Eriol grinned, watching how he quickly stopped.

"What?" Syaoran turned around.

"Yeah, now you listen. Tomoyo's best friend is Sakura. Who knows?"

"Sa-Sakura?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Syaoran. Sakura. Saa-_kuu_-raa. Cherry blossom. Ying Fa."

Syaoran looked around. "What time should we go?"

'_Perfect.' _Eriol tried not to look too excited, cleaning his glasses. "Whenever you're ready to go, sir."

"Let me run to my office…I'll be right back!"

"Take all the time you need cousin."

'How is it that Tomoyo and I make the best judgments? Ah. My sweet sweet Tomoyo-chan.'

He took out his cell phone and stared at his beautiful girlfriend.

'It's fate.'

Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror. 'Face…check. Hair…HAIR?!' he tried running a comb through that undestructable messy hair of his.

'That's definitely a curse.' He sighed, giving up too quickly.

His eyes suddenly widened. 'Just how do I know that this Sakura is the same Sakura? There are billions of women named Sakura.'

'_But what if it is her?'_ his conscience spoke.

'What do you know?'

'_A lot more than you do, obviously.'_

'Shut up. I'm going, aren't I?'

'_Ganbatte ne.'_

'I don't need your good luck.'

'_We'll see then, right?'_

'Whatever.'

Syaoran took his cell phone and walked out of his office.

"Ready to go? Already?"

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with."

'Oh Tomoyo-chan. I can only wait to get my award.' Eriol followed Syaoran to the elevators.

* * *

"Great shoot!" the photographer gave her a thumbs up.

"Arigatou!" Sakura smiled and waved to him.

"Kawaii, so kawaii Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Nan desu ka?"

"I get to meet Eriol-kun today, right?"

'And much more Sakura-chan…' "Hai! My Eriol-kun is coming! Any minute now!"

"Then I could see what all the fuss is about!"

"Hey! My Eriol-kun is very handsome!"

"Well…now it's time for my opinion, ne?"

"You'll drool!"

'There's only one person who I will ever drool for...'

Sakura stopped and stared out of a window.

The sun brightly shined towards the large metropolis. Another hot summer day.

Cars roamed left and right. Pedestrians walked from one corner to the next.

Where was he?

All those months dreaming about him…he had to be real, didn't he?

Her pink lips pressed against each other.

All she knew was that his name was Syaoran.

Besides the fact that he made her blush like crazy…

Maybe that was enough to find him.

But what about him?

Did he have dreams about her too?

And if he did, shouldn't he at least _try_ and find _her?_

'If you really were my prince charming…you would find me.'

* * *

"So…" Syaoran tried to make small talk, while he drove to the modeling center.

"Hmm?" Eriol turned to him.

"How…how does Sakura look like?"

'Ah ha.' "Oh. I don't know. We haven't really been introduced formally yet."

Syaoran nodded. "She's a model?"

"Yep. My Tomoyo-chan makes her dresses and such."

"Is she good?"

Eriol rose an eyebrow at him. "I don't know Syaoran, why don't you find out and let me know?"

"I was just asking."

"Yeah well…ask her yourself. You will be meeting each other soon. Ah, turn here," he pointed towards the entrance.

Sakura's eyes blinked as she watched a dark green Mercedes Benz enter the parking lot.

Tomoyo looked over. "That's Eriol-kun! Come on Sakura-chan!"

"But I haven't changed yet!"

"No time! Let's go!"

Tomoyo dragged her friend towards the front doors of the building.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

The two men entered the building.

"Eriol-kun!"

"My Tomoyo-chan!"

She quickly let go of Sakura's hand, and ran to him.

"Eriol-kun!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked past the mushy couple.

"Mission complete."

The two smiled to one another and kissed.

"Ooh…she didn't have to drag me like that…" Sakura fixed the long gown the best that she could.

_That voice._

Syaoran quickly turned to her.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Hoe?" her eyes looked up.

Eriol and Tomoyo only watched.

Their eyes widened.

"You're…you're…"

And she did faint in his arms.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed, recording every second.

Syaoran only stared at the woman in his arms.

The woman from his dreams.

He'd know that long, honey colored hair anywhere.

And her lips…he couldn't have forgotten those lips that had teased him in his dreams for so long?

"Ho…Hoe…" her emerald eyes slowly opened again. "Was I dreaming again?...Hoe!"

Emerald and chocolate clashed once again.

But this time it wasn't in a dream.

It _was_ real.

They _**were**_ real.

"It's you…" the two whispered.

"You owe me big time."

"Don't worry Eriol-kun, I'll make it up to you, big time." Tomoyo winked to him.

Sakura couldn't resist. Her hands found their way to his hair, that messy chestnut hair that she loved to run her hands through.

"This is too cute. This would make a great book. Dreams become reality!" she dreamily sighed, watching the two.

'Syaoran-kun…'

'Sakura…'

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Well, how was it? Too cute? That's what I think. Hehehe. Nothing is TOO cute for our favorite couple. Let's just pray that this story gets more reviews. I REALLY want to continue writing this story! The ending is great. Hehe! Please review, pretty please? Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you think! More details and descriptions and less talking next chapter…or both. Haha! Nevertheless, please review!**

**SakuraLover.**


	2. Ready or Not, Here I Come

**Chapter Two is completed! I'm happy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank you, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura or any of the other characters. Additionally, I am not the creator of this particular plot…or somewhat…maybe half! **

**On with the chapter!...**

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met.**

**By: SakuraLover.**

**Chapter 2: Ready or Not, Here I Come.**

* * *

Sakura suddenly realized what she was doing. "Ho—hoe! Gomen nasai!" she bowed repeatedly.

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at the woman of his dreams. "Iie. It's okay, please don't apologize."

She nodded, now standing face to face to him. "Konnichiwa. Kinomoto Sakura desu, dozo yoroshiku."

Syaoran smiled, finally finding _her, _the woman that had been haunting his dreams for so long. "Konnichiwa, Li Syaoran desu, dozo yoroshiku, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura's face saddened. 'Kinomoto-san?...Why doesn't he call me Sakura like he does in my dreams?'

"Is something wrong?"

"Hoe! Iie…iie, I was just thinking…arigatou gozaimasu…for catching me, Li-san." she bowed again.

"Please. Call me Syaoran."

Tomoyo tried not to giggle too loudly as she recorded the very kawaii moment.

"Ha—hai Syaoran-kun."

Emerald orbs stared into deep chocolate ones.

"So um!" Eriol interrupted, coming up to the two.

Sakura and Syaoran shifted around, looking down at their feet.

"How about we go out to eat lunch now? Eriol's treat!" Tomoyo happily announced.

Sakura quickly glanced up. "Ooh…so you're Eriol! Konnichiwa! I'm Tomoyo-chan's best friend, Sakura, nice to finally meet you!"

"I've heard a lot about you Sakura, nice to meet you too."

The two shook hands and hugged.

Syaoran was jealous, watching how Sakura smiled to him and Tomoyo.

"Okay then! It's settled. Let's go to that new restaurant Eriol-kun! You know, the fancy Italian restaurant on Sun Street."

"Yes sweetie."

The couple intertwined their fingers together before walking out of the building together, chatting along amongst themselves.

Sakura looked down at herself, still in the long and expensive green gown. 'Hoe…I guess I have to go with it…'

"Are you okay?"

"Hai…let's go!"

Syaoran nodded and the two followed the others.

He couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her when she wasn't looking.

She was so beautiful, even more beautiful than she was in his dreams—if that was possible.

Her radiant emerald orbs that would put him in a trance.

Her silky honey colored hair that flowed down her back.

The way that she laughed, smiled, frowned, pouted…

"We'll go in Tomoyo's car, see you there!" the couple quickly got into the black BMW.

"Hey!"

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo opened her window and waved as Eriol drove off. "See you there!"

"Well…I guess we can go in my car then…it's over here."

"Arigatou…"

The two walked over to the dark green Mercedes.

'_Don't mess this up Li!' _

'Not you again! I know what I'm doing! This isn't the first time!'

'_It pretty much is! When was the last time you went out on a date?' _

'That is none of your concern! Shut up and let me concentrate!'

"Are you okay Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, watching his face scrunch up angrily.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry…I was just thinking."

Sakura nodded. 'Syaoran-kun…is it that he doesn't remember me?...Hoe! What if I'm the only ones having these dreams? Iie…Syaoran-kun came to me, just like I wanted.'

Syaoran opened her door for her, making her smile. "Arigatou."

He nodded and walked to the driver's seat.

'We have to get to know each other…ne?'

"So…" Syaoran began, as he started up the car. "Tell me about yourself, Sakura. Is it okay if I call you that?"

She nodded happily. "Ano…well, you already know my name! I'm a model for my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, and I have one older brother and my daddy!"

"Your mother passed away, right?"

"Ho—hoe?"

'Damnit! Nice going Li!' Syaoran stuttered. "I—I mean! She was the famous model, right? Kinomoto Nadeshiko?"

"Oh…right. Yes. She passed away when I was three years old."

"I'm sorry…"

"Iie! It's okay! Kami does everything for a reason, ne?" she smiled assuringly.

She was so beautiful.

"You're so beautiful Sakura…"

Sakura blushed furiously. Of course it wasn't the first time that a man had told her how pretty she was…but it was _him_, the man of her dreams…her prince charming!

"Arigatou…"

"Uh…uhm…so…" Syaoran cleared his throat, wanting to stay on course.

"Yes Syaoran-kun?"

"Are you…seeing anyone?"

"Hoe! Iie…I haven't found my prince charming yet…hoe! I mean--!" Sakura blushed, looking away from him immediately.

Syaoran chuckled. _'So far so good, ne?' _"I know this might seem weird…but do you think we have met before?"

"Ha—hai, I do."

The two smiled to one another before Syaoran turned his attention again to the road.

"Etto…Syaoran?"

"Hai? Nan desu ka, Sakura?"

"Do you...believe in love at first sight?"

Now it was his turn to blush. "Ye…yes. Do you?"

"Hai! It's so romantic, don't you think?"

He let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness…'

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo laughed as they waited for the other two outside of the restaurant.

"Aren't they so cute? You think Syaoran will ask her out today?"

"He better. I'm not wasting my precious alone time with my Tomoyo for him not to."

Tomoyo giggled. "Aw, Eriol-kun! Sakura-chan is my bestest friend, I have to get her the love of her life…think about when they get married…it will all be owed to us!"

"Yes…but Tomoyo…"

"Ooh…I can hardly wait until they're wedding! I already have Sakura-chan's dress designed!"

"Dearest…"

"And then their kawaii children…we have to be their God parents!"

Eriol shook his head. "Why did I even bother?"

Syaoran's car pulled into the restaurant's parking and Syaoran quickly went over to Sakura's side to open her door.

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun." Sakura carefully walked out of the car, not wanting to ruin the beautiful gown she was wearing.

"Ooh! They're here! Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" Tomoyo waved to them.

"Hai! Coming!"

The two girls entered the restaurant, giggling away with what had happened, the guys following afterwards.

Eriol nudged him. "Well? What do you think?"

Syaoran tried not to smile too much. "She's beautiful."

"Well Syaoran! Cousin, I'm glad you have found her."

"Thanks Eriol." He spoke before following Sakura to a table.

Eriol's stopped, his sapphire eyes blinked. "Did my cousin just thank me? This is serious."

Sakura smiled as Syaoran sat besides her in the booth, facing Tomoyo and Eriol.

"What should we order, hmm?"

Syaoran kept glancing at Sakura, causing her to blush. 'Oh…why must his eyes be so…so…'

'Does she even realize how beautiful she really is?'

The four talked and laughed their way throughout the long lunch break they took. Sakura loved listening to what Syaoran had to say…and Tomoyo loved recording Sakura when she was intently looking at him…it was a win win situation for everyone…well, except Eriol.

* * *

Eriol held his girlfriend's hand tightly as they walked off to her car, finishing the delicious lunch they had had.

"Wasn't that fun Eriol-kun? And kawaii!" Tomoyo giggled, placing a kiss on his lips.

"All for you my Tomoyo-chan."

"Are we still going out to the movies like you promised me?"

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I broke my promises?"

"Not a very good one…" she answered before he kissed her lips hungrily.

"So…you own the entire Li Textile Corporation? All around the world? Sugoi…"

Syaoran scratched his head, trying to laugh. "It's really not that great. I'm always busy, traveling and working on business deals. My mother always—"

"You still live with your mother?" Sakura's big innocent emerald orbs blinked.

He could have died right there.

"No…no! I mean…I mean…" he looked down shamefully before nodding. "Yes."

Sakura bursted out in a fit of giggles. "That's nothing to be ashamed about Syaoran-kun! I think it's cute!"

Cute?

"How is a guy that really wants to ask you out going to say that he still lives with his mother? How lame is that!" Syaoran huffed out hurriedly, not realizing that what he had said…was not to himself but rather to her.

"Ho…hoe…you want to ask me out, Syaoran-kun?"

His face turned cherry red. "I…I mean…"

Syaoran turned to face her, the two of them blushing. "Sakura…would you…like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

She didn't even have to think…not that she could at this exact second.

"Hai, I'd love to Syaoran-kun."

'Ha! Take that unconscious talking!'

'_I never said she was going to say no, you baka!'_

Syaoran couldn't help what happened next. His heart was beating at a rate of a hundred miles per second!...however that was humanly possible. He knew Sakura was going to be special…he just knew that Sakura was going to be his one and only…Sakura was going to be forever.

Sakura squealed as Syaoran picked her up in his arms and twirled her around in the cool breeze.

"Arigatou…arigatou for accepting me Sakura."

Sakura loved it when he smiled. "Arigatou for asking me, Syaoran-kun."

'The most perfect moment…'

* * *

_Sakura smiled, happy to see him waiting for her near a window. "Syaoran-kun…"_

_Syaoran turned around quickly, hearing her sweet voice again. "Sakura…you're here."_

"_Hai…I missed you Syaoran…" she hugged him closely, inhaling his scent once again._

"_I missed you even more…my cherry blossom…" he kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her soft hair. _

"_Syaoran?" she glanced up at him, into those chocolate eyes again. _

"_Yes precious?"_

"_Did you come looking for me?" _

_He chuckled and nodded. "I was curious…are you happy?"_

"_Very! Arigatou Syaoran…my Syaoran…"_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Hmm?" Sakura contently stayed within his arms. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Syaoran…"_

_He raised her chin before leaning in and placing a kiss on her sweet pink lips._

_Sakura dreamily sighed as they parted. _

"_This is fate…"_

"_Hai…very beautiful fate…"_

_Syaoran chuckled. "Sakura…"_

"_Nani?"_

"_I want you to become my girlfriend…"_

"_Hoe!" Her emerald eyes quickly looked up at him. _

_He frowned. "Is that a bad thing? I love you Sakura…"_

"_I love you too Syaoran…demo…" Sakura thought for a moment._

_Were these dreams real…or simply in her own imagination? She had to find out. Once and for all._

"_You have to formally ask me tomorrow, on our date."_

_His frown turned to a grin. "Deal. I'll officially ask you tomorrow."_

"_Syaoran-kun…do you think we're moving too fast?"_

_Syaoran held her tighter, never wanting her to leave him. "Now that I've finally found you…I don't want to let you go…you are the woman of my dreams Sakura…"_

'_He's so romantic and sweet…my love…'_

"_I don't want you to let me go Syaoran-kun…"_

"_Then I won't, ever."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I swear to you, Sakura."_

_Her heart fluttered in utter bliss. Hearing his voice speak out these sweet words to her…and to no one else! He loved her…her…for who she was…not for who she was related to…or who she was going to become…her own self…_

"_What do you want me to bring you on our date?" Syaoran softly spoke, allowing himself to enjoy the moment._

"_You!"_

_He chuckled. She was so simple…_

"_Besides me precious…anything, tell me."_

"_Anything?" _

"_Yes, anything…anything my princess wants…" he gently placed kisses on her neck._

"_Mmm…my favorite flowers!" _

"_Cherry blossoms it is…" _

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo jumped on her bed.

Sakura groaned, not again. "Nani Tomoyo-chan?" she rubbed her eyes awake…much to her displeasement.

"Ooh…were you having a dream with your prince charming again?"

She blushed. "Tomoyo!"

"Nani! I was just asking! Anyways…I scheduled a photo shoot tomorrow with TeenPop! We have to be there at eight in the morning!"

"Okay…okay…now…" she closed her eyes quickly, wanting to go back to her prince.

Tomoyo giggled, watching her best friend fall asleep rather quickly. "How kawaii! She fell in love with him in their dreams!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Second chapter completed! Since I put up the second chapter for TTDOL, I didn't think it was fair for all SIXTEEN of you who reviewed for this one! I was so happy, and still am! Thank you so much for supporting this story! More fluffy scenes on the way…next chapter, the big date! Is it all just a dream?  
And yes…they do seem to be moving TOO fast, don't worry, that's the way it's intended to be written…haha!**

**If you have time…please check out my other stories! **

**Until next time!**

**SakuraLover.**


	3. The First Date

**Author's Note: I know, I know! Long delay! Don't worry, I took in consideration that this is the story with the least words…so I'm increasing it! Longer chapters from now on! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura or the characters, NOR do I owe Kelly Clarkson's (or rather…RCA's song…) Anytime. It's a beautiful song! **

**On with the much awaited chapter…**

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met. **

**By: SakuraLover.**

**Chapter Three: The First Date.**

* * *

Sakura twirled around in her long white gown made by Tomoyo as she stared at herself in the mirror.

_"Anytime you feel…like you just can't hold on…just hold on to my heart, and I'll help you be strong…"_

Tomoyo smiled, listening to her best friend sing as she recorded the video.

_"Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side…hey…just let me be the one that can make it all right…."_

Sakura being Sakura, she truly didn't know the powerful voice that she truly had, and thus never wanted to be anything more than a model.

_"I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through…and I can't help but want you, more than I want to…so baby take all of your fears and cast them all on me, cause all I ever wanted, was just to make you see…"_

Tomoyo turned as the door opened slowly, and Syaoran appeared with a smile on his face.

Tomoyo motioned him to come over, giggling.

Sakura, too distracted singing to the mirror, never bothered to notice the two watching in awe.

Syaoran was amazed. His beautiful cherry blossom had such a tremendous voice to match. He watched as her vocals went higher and higher, never losing the power they had.

_"Now there's no way out…and I can't help the way I feel, 'cause baby you're the fire, and I'll be waiting right here. You know my love is real…"_

Both Syaoran and Tomoyo clapped as she finished the song, making Sakura come back to the real world.

"Hoe!" Sakura's eyes widened as turned around, seeing Syaoran.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Tomoyo tip-toed out of the room, giggling.

"You have a beautiful voice cherry blossom," Syaoran smiled, handing her a beautiful bouquet of cherry blossoms.

Sakura gasped. "You remembered!"

'_Then…he has the dreams too! It's all true…arigatou…'_

"Arigatou…Syaoran-kun…"

It took all of his own control not to kiss her right at that very moment, seeing how simply precious she looked in the dress.

"Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

* * *

The sight was astonishing.

Sakura gasped, walking closer to the sight, making Syaoran chuckle.

"Does that mean you like it?"

Sakura might have been an inspiring model with access to special places and unbelievable sights, but this…

"It's amazing…how did you?"

"Nothing is too great for you, Sakura."

Chills ran down her spine. The way he said her name…

Candles floated on top of the pool, lighting the dark place.

Her emerald pools stared deep into his chocolate orbs. "Thank you…Syaoran…"

He caressed her cheek before leaning in to kiss her pink lips.

"Excuse me." The server interrupted the almost kiss making Syaoran groan and Sakura excuse herself to the bathroom.

As soon as she slammed the door shut, she let out a deep sigh.

Her heart thumped hurriedly, as if someone was purposely shaking her.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura screamed to herself as she stared into the mirror. "Sakura Kinomoto does NOT kiss on the first date!"

She sighed again. "But it wouldn't be the first kiss…would it? Well, the first real kiss…"

Her fingers traced her lips, wondering how they would feel when Syaoran really kissed her…

"You're falling too fast Sakura…too fast," she shook her head slowly.

Knocks on the door made her realize that she was still in the bathroom.

"Hoe!"

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Ha—hai! Gomen!" Sakura grabbed her purse before exiting the bathroom.

Syaoran smiled, offering his arm to her.

Sakura giggled, feeling like a princess in a fairytale, just like in their dreams.

"Why thank you, Syaoran-kun."

The two walked back outside to the pool, the server now waiting on the thick glass floating on the middle of the pool.

"How exactly are we going to get there without getting wet?"

"Don't worry, I'll carry you."

Sakura squealed as he picked her up in his arms. "Syaoran-kun!"

Never had any man done so much for her…

She felt embarrassed, even a bit uncomfortable when Syaoran helped her with her chair.

"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked, as the server left the table to go back to the kitchen.

"I've never been treated…so nicely. The dates that I have been on…they don't compare to this."

"Well…it's a good thing that I asked you out then, ne?"

The two laughed.

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun, you're so much different than anyone else I have ever met."

"Different in a good way or bad way?" He rose an eyebrow.

Sakura giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "A good way!"

"Okay okay…so. Tell me about yourself, Miss Kinomoto."

"Hoe? What do you want to know?" she took a small drink of her wine.

His eyes gleamed as he took her hand gently into his own. "Everything."

"That would take more than tonight, Syaoran-kun." Sakura winked, her fingers intertwining with his.

"We can take as long as it takes…as long as I know everything."

* * *

"I can't believe Li-kun actually asked Sakura-chan out so quickly!" Tomoyo began, as the couple held hands.

Eriol sighed. "Tomoyo. I refuse to talk about my cousin and his affairs while we're together!"

"Aw, is Eriol-kun jealous?" Her amethyst eyes blinked curiously. "What should we talk about then?"

"I don't know…how about us for a change?"

"Hmm? What about us, Eriol-kun? And where are you taking me?"

Eriol shook his head before opening the passenger's car door for her. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Tomoyo giggled and nodded, sitting down and buckling up her seatbelt. "Hai Eriol-kun, whatever you say."

* * *

Sakura couldn't describe what…_how_ she was feeling at that very moment. The smile on her face was just like the smile she would have whenever they would see each other in their dreams. Her emerald orbs stared into his chocolate ones as she continued to talk, never even bothering to blink—or at least, that's what she thought.

"You have a very beautiful voice, cherry blossom." Syaoran interrupted her, as the waiter came by with their dinners.

Sakura blushed, lowering her head. "Arigatou…"

"You don't think so?"

"I've never really thought about it…my friends and family think I do…but I…"

Syaoran nodded, not wanting to press her about the subject right now. The important thing was that she was here, in front of him.

"This is really good! You must get meals like this every day, ne Syaoran-kun?" Sakura smiled to him once again, looking up at him.

"Unfortunately." He murmured, remembering his mother's strict orders.

"What was that Syaoran-kun?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's enjoy the dinner, hmm?"

"Hai!"

Syaoran took short glances at his cherry blossom from time to time, watching her smile as she ate her dinner made his heart feel just like he's felt in all of those dreams—it was unreal.

* * *

"Eriol-kun…you're so bad…" Tomoyo giggled as her boyfriend and she fell on top of his bed, with Eriol still kissing her.

"Do you not like my kisses, Daidouji-san?" Eriol whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

"I'm just afraid you'll get too carried away like last time…" Tomoyo purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I assure you that it won't happen again…unlike last time, I can control myself…"

Tomoyo let out a giggle, before nibbling on his ear. "Are you sure Eriol-kun?"

Eriol grunted. "No. I was pretending to be serious—did it work?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Tomoyo squealed in delight, feeling giddy as she helped him take off his jacket. "Eriol-kun…remember, I'm a good little girl…"

Eriol paused, rolling his eyes for her to see. "Right….and Syaoran is a virgin."

The two laughed before looking at each other again.

"Matte. He is."

"Eriol! How do you know that? He's drop-dead gorgeous! You can't tell me your cousin hasn't had a serious relationship before?"

Eriol scratched his head. "Well. Of course he's had his share of girlfriends…and yeah, I guess…that one girl…"

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes gleamed. "What girl? You've never told me!"

He glanced ahead, trying to remember the woman who stole Li Syaoran's heart—however she was able to manage that was beyond his comprehension, even to this day.

Eriol sat down besides the now sitting Tomoyo, taking her hand and sighing—he began.

"Her name was Yang Jang Xia."

Tomoyo nodded and attentively paid attention to her boyfriend—this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran walked around the mansion's garden, their fingers intertwined with the others.

"So…" Syaoran started, watching her beautiful emerald orbs turn to face him.

"Yes Syaoran-kun?"

"Er…are you busy tomorrow?"

Sakura's smile widened as she shook her head. "The question isn't if I'm busy, Mister Li Syaoran."

He rose an eyebrow. "It isn't? Then what question should I be asking?"

"Are _you _busy tomorrow?"

Syaoran's eyes blinked, staring at her a moment. Then he remembered—the big faculty meeting with the rest of the supervisors and managers was tomorrow. That meeting was set up two months in advance—and he couldn't miss it.

Noticing his far away stare, Sakura giggled. "It's okay, Syaoran-kun. We can do something some other time."

"No." Syaoran shook his head. "I don't want to spend any time further apart from you...do you?"

Her cheeks turned rosy as he pulled her closer to him for an embrace. "Of course I don't…demo…I don't want to take up all your time Syaoran-kun…I understand that you have to work…"

He carefully lifted her chin, making her look at him. 'She's so…'

"Thank you, my cherry blossom."

He couldn't take it any longer. He had to kiss her. All of those dreams…all of those months…all of those…

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his face come closer to her's.

Their hearts thumped louder and louder, and they wondered if the other could hear it.

No second thoughts, no regrets, no warnings. Sakura had enough about thinking about why she shouldn't be so close to him, why she couldn't kiss him on the first date.

Deep down inside she knew…

'Syaoran-kun won't hurt me…he is my Prince Charming after all…'

The kiss was just as they imagined—if not better. The way his lips met her's so tenderly made her melt completely that if he didn't have his arms wrapped around her waist—she would have been afraid of falling. Due to the lack of oxygen, the two pulled away, but before long, Syaoran claimed her lips once again, sending her back to her dreams.

"Sakura…" He held her close in his arms as they caught their breath.

"Hai Syaoran-kun?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura could have squealed. '_He remembered! Ooh!' _

Syaoran looked down at her when he noticed that she was quiet.

'Oh no! Did I say something wrong?!'

'_No. You're just terribly bad at asking a girl for anything.' _

He searched for his voice before gulping. "Sakura?"

"Yes!" Sakura jumped on him, making him lose his balance slightly. "Yes! I'll be your girlfriend Syaoran-kun!"

He let out a chuckle, regaining his balance with his beautiful cherry blossom on him. "You didn't think I would remember?"

"I didn't know if you were really going to ask me tonight…"

"I never go back on my word."

Sakura played with his collar. "Really Syaoran-kun? Never, ever?"

"Never, ever. Especially now that I have such a beautiful—precious girlfriend."

She giggled and nodded. "So…where are you taking me tomorrow night?"

"I don't know…help me think, hm?"

"Syaoran-kun!"

With those words spoken, their dream became a reality—so quickly, yet powerfully.

Sakura took off her heels and ran the fastest she could away from Syaoran who was currently chasing her.

"Syaoran-kun! Can't catch me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that cherry! Gotcha!" Syaoran quickly reached for her arm, making her come to a stop and turn to him.

"No fair! You don't have a long dress that you have to run with!" Sakura cutely pouted, making him chuckle again.

"I'll make you a deal…if you kiss me…"

Syaoran felt so happy—that it even brought him by surprise. He hadn't felt this way since…

No. The past stays in the past for a reason. He has Sakura now. Sakura wasn't like _her _in any shape or form. Sakura was special. Sakura was different, and his. Now that Sakura had accepted to be with him, there was nothing that was going to separate them anymore—especially dead memories.

Sakura bit on her bottom lip, making Syaoran want to remember all of her cute gestures that would simply brighten all of his days to come. "I don't know…what if I don't want to?"

"You don't want to kiss your boyfriend?" He frowned, giving her his best set of puppy eyes.

"Aw! Of course I do!" Sakura pecked his lips before fully pressing her soft lips on his once again.

* * *

Tomoyo gasped. "She was playing innocent…when she was really stealing money from the entire company?!"

Eriol nodded, his head beginning to hurt. Of course, it wouldn't to compare to all of those headaches which he had to go through that year.

"Even his mother liked her…which is rare. She was just so damn…I don't know. She was a good actress, that's for sure."

"Your cousin must have been crushed."

"Dead is more like it."

"That's just horrible! How can some people be like that Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo hugged her boyfriend before kissing his cheek. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Syaoran didn't want to tell us. She didn't go to jail. He didn't want her to."

"Nan—Nani?! After all that, and he still let her go without any sort of punishment?"

He shrugged, finally looking down at his girlfriend. "Love is an indescribable emotion Tomoyo…" he stroked her long hair. "I didn't press him on it…because I knew that someday I would love a woman that strongly…"

Tomoyo smiled happily as he continued. "So strongly…that if I ever lost her…I wouldn't know what I would do…I'm glad that Syaoran was able to move on and I'm also glad…that I won't have to experience what he went through…"

"Mm…so who's the lucky lady?"

His sapphire eyes stared deep into her amethyst ones, making her heart beat faster. "She's simply precious. I wake up everyday thinking to myself of all the wonderful things that will happen because of her…and can't wait until I see her beautiful face…"

"Oh Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo whispered lovingly before his lips passionately catched her's once more.

"I love you Tomoyo."

"I love you too Eriol…I love you so much…"

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran ran inside the mansion, feeling the sprinkling fall down faster and faster.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Syaoran asked Sakura, feeling her shake within his embrace.

"Hai…I'm just a little cold…"

Sakura lied. She hated when it started raining…because that meant…

"But you're warm sweetheart…are you sure nothing else is the matter?"

"Iie—iie…"

Syaoran glanced down at Sakura before looking up at a portrait that was hanging on the living room's wall. It was his father's—passed down to every son of the Li family. There was a warrior—holding the powerful sword within his right hand up to the dark sky—with lightning all around him.

Suddenly, he remembered.

"You don't like lightning…do you sweetheart?"

Sakura shook her head furiously before tightening her hold on him.

So innocent—so cute.

The two heard a bolt of lightning strike, making Sakura shriek, her eyes watering.

"No, no. Please don't cry sweetheart, you'll make me sad…" Syaoran looked around, searching for another answer.

"I don't want to hear it anymore…I'm so scared Syaoran-kun…" Sakura mumbled between her sobs.

"Well…we could go to my bedroom…you usually don't hear anything over there…you want to go sweetheart?"

Sakura nodded once before Syaoran carried her bridal style to his bedroom.

Luckily for the both of them, there were no more lightning strikes, but the rain was harshly pouring down onto the roof.

Syaoran was overjoyed. It was only the first night, but yet they were getting so much closer! If this was only the first night…by the second night…

'_Don't even think about it, baka!'_

'I wasn't even thinking about it like that! Come on! I'm not that desperate.'

'_Not that desperate…yet…yet Syaoran.'_

'Right…sure. Whatever.'

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura's sweet voice brought him out of his thinking.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay here?"

"Of course it is…are you okay with it?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, looking around at Syaoran's very large master bedroom. "I thought you said you lived with your mom?"

Syaoran scratched his head. "You wanted our date to be with my mother?"

Sakura giggled and shook her head. "I mean…just how many houses do you have?"

"I don't know…I lost count after the sixteenth."

She gasped as he set her down on her two feet.

"I'm joking sweetheart! When I'm in Hong Kong I stay with my mother or in my penthouse…and when I'm here…I stay here…"

"Ooh…" Sakura nodded, walking around the room—seeing the constant trend of dark green being everywhere. "You really love the color green, ne?"

"I guess you can say that…"

"What do you mean, I guess?"

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her from behind her. "I mean…I don't love it like I love something else…"

She dreamily sighed, wondering if she was already dreaming.

"I love you Sakura…"

Sakura nearly fainted again. "I love you too Syaoran-kun…"

Syaoran kissed her lips before laughing. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

She shook her head before kissing him again. "We're just making up for lost time." she winked.

He rose an eyebrow suggestively. "Really now, Miss Kinomoto?"

"Yes. Really. Or what? You don't want to dream about me anymore?" Sakura teased, making him follow her to the large bed.

"I'd much rather stay awake now...with you in my arms." Syaoran honestly replied, taking her hand within his.

"But I'm tired Syaoran-kun…sleep with me? Please?"

He couldn't resist the way her radiant orbs stared at him. The way that her pink lips smiled…

"Okay, you win. Do you want to change?"

Sakura nodded. "Syaoran?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Syaoran asked, now looking in one of his nearby drawers for something suitable for her to wear.

"Do you wear boxers of briefs?"

His eyes widened as he looked at her. "Sakura!"

Sakura giggled. "Come on! We're a couple now…I think I deserve to know!"

"If I answer your question, will you answer mine?"

She looked at him confusedly before nodding. "Hai!"

Getting a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he closed the drawer before getting on the bed next to her.

He winked to her. "Wanna see for yourself?"

Now it her turn for her eyes to widen. "Nan—nani?" she blushed madly, looking down.

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh. Of course Sakura could play like she was into that kind of stuff…but after all those months of dreaming…Syaoran knew better. His precious cherry blossom was nothing like that…

"You'll find out later—I promise."

"How much later?"

He shrugged before handing her the clothes. "That's all up to you."

"Hoe…"

"I'm kidding sweetheart. When the time comes…okay?"

Sakura nodded. She felt so comfortable with Syaoran around…no matter what they talked about. Although she had no prior…experience? Was that it? Experience with that sort of thing…she knew Syaoran would never force her to do something that she wasn't ready to do yet.

After about fifteen minutes, the two had changed and brushed their teeth and were ready for bed.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura whispered into his ear, as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Hm?"

"Do you think…that the dreams will stop?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Oyasumi nasai Syaoran-kun…"

"Oyasumi…my cherry blossom." He kissed her forehead before the two closed their eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Happy Birthday Sakura-chan! I knew that April was going to start soon…but yet somehow…I had completely lost the importance of April 1__st__! It wasn't until I fell for Gmail's April Fool's joke, that I remembered! Happy 22nd__ birthday Sakura-chan! Without you, all of us here would have such a more simpler life than we already do! I should thank CLAMP too…just wait until I get back to Japan…anyways! Here is the third chapter finally! _

_I have decided to break away from all the story that was written by the other person completely…I technically have only used the dream concept…but everything else is mine! The story that she wrote was too short for me to work with…ten pages of repeated stuff wouldn't appeal to anyone! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry again for the big delay! I hope that the longer chapter will make people happy! Thank you again, Happy birthday Sakura-chan and I'll see you next time! Ja ne! _

**3,271.**

**SakuraLover. **


	4. If At First You Don't Succeed,,,

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters, CLAMP does! Although, I DO own the plot now!**

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met****.**

**By: SakuraLover.**

**Chapter Four: If At First You Don't Succeed…Try, Try, Again.**

* * *

"_Hoe…" Sakura's eyes blinked, seeing the sun's bright rays coming into the little room she was in. _

'_Where am I?' _

_Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her small waist, making her squeak. _

_Her body shivered as his lips pressed against her head and moved towards her ear._

"_Does that answer your question?" _

"_Ha—hai…" she nodded, turning to face him. _

"_Have you ever wondered why we have these dreams?" Syaoran spoke, caressing her long, soft hair._

_Sakura smiled, resting her head on his chest. "No…but I'm glad that we both had them…aren't you?"_

"_Do you even have to ask?" _

_Sakura giggled, feeling his lips on her neck. "I love you Syaoran-kun."_

"_I love you too Sakura…"_

_Sakura stared intently into his chocolate orbs. "I love the color of your eyes Syaoran-kun…they remind me of chocolate…"_

_Syaoran's eyebrow rose. "Really now? Do you want to eat them up?"_

_She nodded. "I want to eat you all up!" _

_He tried not to chuckle. "Tell me. What's the first thing you look in a guy?"_

_Sakura pondered for a moment before looking back at him. "Their height."_

"_What?" He laughed. "Height? Out of all the things!"_

"_Well! What do you want me to say? Their butt?" _

"_No!" _

_Sakura stuck out her tongue before letting out a giggle. "It's true. I think it's because it reminds me of my otou-san and onii-chan, since they both are so much taller than I am!"_

_Syaoran nodded, remembering everything that she told him._

"_So what about you, Li Syaoran? What is the first thing you see in a woman?"_

"_Hmm…" he looked around before staring into her beaming emerald orbs. "The color of her eyes." _

"_Hoe?"_

"_I'm fascinated with eyes. Especially when it's a color that I…love." He winked to her, making her blush._

"_But why do you love green so much?" _

"_Are you saying I'm addicted to the color green?"_

"_Obviously. I mean, everything you own is green!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!" _

_The couple started laughing, holding each other tightly. _

"_Maybe it's because I haven't had anything else to be addicted to…" Syaoran kissed her forehead. "Is that a good enough answer, cherry blossom?"_

"_Very good answer!" Sakura nodded. "Are you addicted to me, Li Syaoran?" _

"_Well let's see…" Syaoran took her hand into his and walked around the small room._

"_I dream about this woman…a beautiful woman…everyday…her emerald eyes put me in a trance whenever she's around…despite not knowing where she was, or if she was real…I anxiously awaited every night…because that meant…that even for a little bit…I could be happy…really happy…with someone that loved me…for who I am…not for what I am…I knew that despite everything…a bad day at work, a fight with someone, anything at all—she would always be waiting for me, with her arms open, willing to listen, willing to let me hold her all night and be loved…" _

_Sakura melted. Good thing they had stopped and he was holding her closely or else she would have fallen for sure! _

_Syaoran moved a loose strand of her hair to the back of her ear as he smiled to her. "If you call that addiction…then I suppose so…Miss Kinomoto…" _

"_That was…beautiful…Syaoran-kun." Sakura's soft hand caressed his cheek. "Am I really that important to you?" _

"_Much more important sweetheart…much more…especially now that you're with me…" _

_Their lips met once again and sweetly, they kissed the night away within each other's arms…_

* * *

It was now six thirty in the morning, and much to Sakura's own surprise—she wasn't grumpy about being awake so early! Especially this morning, when she woke up in her boyfriend's loving (not to mention, very built!) arms.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, as the two watched the sun rise from the large window.

"Hm? What is it my cherry blossom?"

"Thank you…for letting me stay here last night…" she blushed, remembering how scared she had become last night because of the lightning. Geez, so much for being mature! Nineteen years old and still afraid of lightning? Syaoran must have thought she was a big baby…

Syaoran kissed her forehead. "Don't be embarrassed, cherry blossom. We're all afraid of something."

"Really?" Sakura turned, her curiosity peaking. "What are you afraid of?"

"Failing."

"Hoe?"

Syaoran nodded, sighing. "All my life has been pretty much planned out…where I went to school, the people I talked to, everything."

"Hoe! Even who…?"

"No, no, no! My family isn't _that _cruel! Maybe earlier—but not now—thank goodness."

Sakura nodded, motioning him to continue.

"Well—both of parents put tough responsibilities on me, and if I let them down—I'd—well, I don't know what I would do."

"I know you won't Syaoran-kun, you're a great businessman," she smiled to him and pecked his lips. "Your parents must be really proud of you, you've done so many great things for the corporation!"

"I guess…"

"No! It's true! I always hear amazing about the Li Textile Corporation! Now agree with me or no more kissie!"

He couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at his cute, innocent girlfriend. "Okay, okay! I do good—" he looked at her shaking head before correcting himself. "GREAT work! There, happy?"

She nodded once before attacking him with kisses, making him fall on the bed again.

"You're going to drive me insane—cherry blossom!" he laughed, rolling them over.

"And you'll love every second of it!"

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo woke up to the sound of—nothing?

Tomoyo shook her head as she entered her bedroom again. "Sakura-chan didn't come home last night."

Eriol tried not to grin as he sat up on the bed. 'Score! Syaoran got laid!'

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!" Tomoyo shot a glare at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course not sweetheart! I was just thinking that…" 'Shit, shit, shit! Think of something!' "Maybe Sakura stayed with Syaoran because of the lightning! Remember how you told me that she was a bit scared of it?"

Tomoyo slowly agreed, nodding her head. "Yes, that's it—I suppose. That's the most logical explanation."

Eriol released a deep breath of relief. 'Thank God I actually pay attention when she talks…'

"Now…let's take a shower and I'll take you out to breakfast?"

"Well…"

"Please?" Eriol gave her his best set of puppy eyes, pleading for her to give in.

"Okay, okay! You win!"

"When do I not win?" He grinned, getting out of bed to hug his one and only.

"You're pushing it Hiiragizawa."

He frowned. "I thought we were having a moment precious…"

Tomoyo giggled. "I love when you call me that!" she took his hand and the couple rushed to the rather large bathroom.

Before long, the little clothes that they had on was around the floor and who knows where else while the warm water started running.

"This is going to be a lovely day, I just know it, ne Eriol-kun?"

"If we keep going at this rate…of course, my lovely."

* * *

"No, I'm serious! I think that women all over the world are being lowered in status as compared to a man! Especially married women."

"Okay…so if we were married…what would I have to do?"

"I expect you to cook for me." Sakura teased, wrapping her legs around his waist as the couple made their way back downstairs towards the kitchen. "I'm a really busy person—and I won't have time to cook."

Syaoran laughed and nodded. "Anything else, hime?"

"Cleaning the house, laundry, everything!"

"So…I'll have to stay home all day, slaving over a hot stove while you're off working to support us?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, and you have to look pretty for me when I come home."

"I can't look pretty."

"Hoe? Why not?"

"Men don't look pretty, especially me."

Sakura's eyes rolled. "Oh. Excuse me, Li Syaoran. What do men, like _you_, look like?"

He sat her down on the breakfast table before bending down to her ear. "Hot…" he sexily hissed into her ear.

_**Hot**_ was exactly what Sakura was feeling with that one statement. Was there something cooking? Because the whole room seemed to be getting a lot warmer, at least it was for her.

She shook her head. "Fine. Wear something _hot _for me when I get home. I don't want to be disappointed."

Syaoran smirked. "That can be arranged…now tell me, who's going to take care of the Li Textile Corporation while I'm stuck here at home?"

"Don't worry about that, I have that all covered." Sakura spoke, nodding her head as she looked at her nails. "Well? I'm hungry, chop chop!" she clapped twice, making Syaoran laugh as he headed over to the kitchen sink to wash his hand.

Her demanding attitude was a _definite_ turn on for him, but he wasn't about to reveal his weakness—not yet anyways. Syaoran kept a smile on his face as he dried his hands and went to the pantry, where he grabbed the pancake mix.

"Pancakes okay, hime?" He was surprised to find Sakura right behind him.

"Yes honey buns, I love pancakes." Sakura slapped his bottom before walking off.

Syaoran pretended to be hurt. "I feel diminished. You're taking advantage of my beautiful assets."

"Aw, isn't that what you want toots? Come on, the pancakes aren't going to make themselves." Sakura tried not to giggle as she glanced at the morning's paper.

He frowned. "Can you at least help me with the dishes?"

"Is that a serious question?"

He bowed his head low. "No."

"Good Syaoran-kun. Now hurry, I do have to go to work today."

"Yes hime."

Sakura watched Syaoran out of the corner of her eyes. 'Oh! Arigatou Kami, arigatou! Syaoran-kun is such an amazing man! Thank you for making my dreams come true!' she let out a deep breath, the smile on her face never fading.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Syaoran-kun?" Sakura walked over to him.

"How do you like your pancakes?"

"Hoe?"

Syaoran nodded, a sly grin widening. "Dry or wet?"

"Hoe!" Sakura felt the pancake mix all over her face and T-shirt, before glaring at him. "Oh, it's on Li Syaoran!"

For the next twenty minutes or so, the couple succeeded in turning the entire kitchen into a white floury mess!

The two struggled to catch their breath, falling on the cold tile and rolling around, trying to stop laughing.

"I'm going to get you back Syaoran!"

"In a million years!"

Syaoran slowly got up and offered his hand to his flour covered cherry blossom, letting out a small chuckle. "You know honey, I really don't think white is your color."

"Syaoran!" Sakura pouted, hitting his arm playfully. "You're a big fat meanie! Look at the big mess you did!"

"I did! You covered me too!"

"You started it!"

"You continued it!"

"Well…well! You're…a meanie! A big, fat, meanie!" she crossed her arms.

Syaoran frowned, hugging Sakura. "Do you really think I'm a big fat meanie?"

"N-yes! Yes you are!"

"I'm sowwie…I didn't mean to cover you or the entire kitchen with pancake mix…forgive me?"

"This once…" she nodded before squealing loudly as he twirled her around. "Syaoran-kun! Put me down!"

The two smiled to one another.

"I love you…flour covered and all." He touched her nose before leaning in and claming her lips again.

"I love you too Syaoran-kun…" Sakura leaned against his chest as they stood there, without any worry in the world.

"Let's get all cleaned up and go to breakfast, okay cherry blossom?"

"Hai! Sounds great!..." Sakura slowly let go of him as he tried to dust himself off. "Race you to the room!" she hurriedly spoke as she dashed out of the kitchen, towards the staircase.

"Why you!" Syaoran ran after her quickly.

"Can't catch me Syaoran-kun!" Sakura pushed herself harder, beating him to the room.

"Fine, you win, but! Only because you got a head start."

"I would have won you either way!"

"We'll have to see for ourselves, right?"

"Hai, I'm going to kick your butt! I wasn't captain of the track team for nothing!" Sakura laughed as Syaoran shut the bedroom door.

* * *

About an hour later, after somehow finding something suitable Sakura could wear, the couple arrived at the small, yet cozy, restaurant.

"Would you like your pancakes thin or thick miss?" the waitress asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at a grinning Syaoran before glancing back at the waitress. "Not too thin or thick, normal, please."

"And you sir?"

"Same. Make my eggs sunny side up, same for you honey?"

Sakura nodded, taking a sip of her apple juice.

The waitress nodded, finishing writing up the order. "I'll be back with your order."

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Syaoran took her small hands in his.

"Do you think that I can accompany you to work today? I'd love to know how everything is inside of that biggg building! Please? I won't be a bother, I promise!"

He chuckled, seeing how interested she became in what he did for a living.

Truth be told, he never liked going inside that building—or rather, any of the Corporation's buildings since long ago…

Everything was work this, work that. When he was at work, he was a completely other person…or rather, the person who he was to the whole world with the exception of his beautiful cherry blossom. If Sakura saw him while he worked, would she be shocked? Would he still act the way he does now if she was with him?

That would be a nice change, wouldn't it? Everyone's used to seeing the tough, cold exterior of Li Syaoran everyday…

"Of course you can sweetheart, you can even help me."

"Yatta!" Sakura cheered, leaning over to kiss his lips. She was no longer embarrassed of kissing him with or without people watching them.

'Couples are supposed to hold hands, kiss, and everything! I shouldn't be ashamed in showing Syaoran-kun how much I love him!' she nodded to her mental explanation.

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise."

"Kawaii!"

Syaoran's almost perfect day came crashing down the instant that he saw those annoying sapphire eyes with the spectacles attached.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura got up and hugged her best friend tightly.

"What a coincidence, ne cousin?" Eriol smiled, sitting down on the booth in front of Syaoran.

"Is it okay if we have breakfast with you Sakura-chan? Li-kun?"

"Of course it is! Right, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth, only being able to nod.

"Great!" Tomoyo sat down next to Eriol, while Sakura took a seat next to Syaoran.

"Guess what Tomoyo-chan?"

"Nan desu ka?"

"Syaoran-kun said I could accompany him to work today!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "No way! Lucky! Eriol-kun!" She turned to him, pouting. "Can I go too?"

"If the big man let's you, then sure."

"Please Syaoran-kun! Can Tomoyo-chan come too?"

Syaoran looked at his frowning blossom before sighing. "Yes, she can come too."

"Yay!"

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun! We won't let you down, I promise!"

Syaoran's eyes glanced to Eriol, who was grinning like crazy.

'Sakura has him on a leash! If she keeps this up…I could get a raise! Or better! A new car! Ah, what good luck I have with my Tomoyo-chan.'

Syaoran shot him a glare. "Don't even think that for a split second I'll do anything for you, Hiiragizawa." He murmured silently, while their giddy girlfriends called the waitress.

"We'll just have to see about that, ne cousin?" Eriol winked to him, making him growl.

"Yes. I would like two pancakes, two scrambled eggs, two pieces of French toast, a lot of hash browns, two pieces of bacon…orange juice and a vanilla milkshake!" Tomoyo ordered happily.

The waitress nodded, before looking at Eriol. "And for you sir?"

"The same, but a chocolate milkshake."

"We can wait until they're done making their food, ne Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered, leaning on his shoulder.

Syaoran nodded, kissing her forehead, making Eriol grin wider, catching him from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo thanked her as she bowed and went to get their drinks.

"You had us quite worried, Sakura-chan." Eriol began, making Sakura look at him.

"Gomen ne, with the lightning…Syaoran-kun offered for me to stay at his house for the night. I should have called."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's okay Sakura-chan! Eriol-kun thought the same thing, besides—we fell asleep early that we didn't even notice!"

Syaoran rose his eyebrow at Eriol, who cleared his throat.

"Err—yes. When we woke up and noticed you weren't there, I remembered Tomoyo telling me that you were a bit afraid of lightning. I put two and two together."

"Hontou? What great memory you have, Eriol-kun!" Sakura smiled at him.

The waitress hurriedly came back with the two juices and milkshakes, much to Tomoyo's delight, was made just the way she loved it—with whipped cream and a bright red cherry on top.

"Arigatou!"

"Your food will be ready in a couple of minutes." She bowed again before leaving to the kitchen.

Eriol took a drink of his orange juice before turning to Syaoran. "Are you ready for the meeting today?"

"Yes. Did you remember to reserve the room?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "I still think it's lame that you, the President and CEO of the whole Corporation, have to reserve a conference room."

"Well, it's only fair. You and I both know that Yi would complain to my mother about how unfair I am for taking advantage of my position and all that other nonsense."

He nodded, wiping his mouth and glanced at the two girls who were currently chatting about some photo shoot.

"So tell me…"

"Hmm?" Syaoran was amused. For once, he didn't lash out in annoyance at Eriol. Ha. Maybe it was because Sakura was next to him, or maybe because he wasn't in the mood to be so serious and composed. Not now anyways.

Eriol leaned in closer to him. "Did you get laid last night?" he whispered.

Syaoran didn't know what it was, but he bursted out laughing, making both Sakura and Tomoyo look at him.

"Syaoran-kun? What is it?"

"Eriol said the funniest thing!"

They turned to him.

"Hoe? What did you say Eriol-kun?"

"Ooh! A funny joke? Tell us!"

Eriol glared at Syaoran as he smirked, shrugging innocently while wrapping an arm around Sakura.

"Ah-ahem! Well…." Eriol returned the smirk, a flash bulb lighting. 'Trying to make me look bad, eh?' "I was just asking Syaoran here if he showed you his albums last night."

"Hoe?"

Syaoran's face blanched, his eyes widened.

"Albums? What albums?" Sakura turned to Syaoran. "What albums Syaoran-kun?"

"You know." Eriol tried not to laugh. "His photo albums. His mother, older sisters and cousin made all these photo albums of Syaoran."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes beamed. "Syaoran-kun didn't show me them yet!"

"Oh! You just _**have **_to see them, Sakura-chan! They're simply…_breathtaking._"

Syaoran tried not to think about the crucial information that Eriol had just revealed to Sakura.

'I'm not going to kill him…_yet. _Not while Sakura and Tomoyo are watching. I'll take him to an alley…where no one will find him…and then I'll…'

"Syaoran-kun will show me them later, right?"

Syaoran smiled at Sakura, nodding, before turning back to Eriol and sending him the coldest yet, the most vicious glare he had ever given him.

Eriol's smirk only widened. 'Remember the blackmail picture?' he mouthed to him, making him turn completely pale.

"No…"

"Hoe? No what Syaoran-kun?"

"Oh! That reminds me Sakura-chan. I have this little picture of Syaoran that my auntie took of us when we were younger, would you like to see it?" he casually spoke, reaching for his wallet.

"Hai!"

"No!" Syaoran stood up quickly, making the three and other people in the restaurant look at him.

"What's wrong Syaoran-kun?"

"Look! The food is here!" Tomoyo cheerfully changed the conversation, much to Eriol's displeasement.

"Are you okay Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, feeling his forehead.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine now, cherry blossom. Don't worry. Let's eat, okay?"

Sakura nodded happily as the waitress set the dishes in front of them.

'Next time.' Eriol mouthed, smiling. 'Try anything—and I _will _show her.'

He glared at him before picking up his fork and knife.

…and this was why Syaoran now _**knew **_his perfect day was ruined.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were greeted with two women bowing as the sliding doors of the very large and tall building opened.

"Wow…sugoi…" The two awed as they walked inside.

The first floor of the building was filled with people. A large fountain was placed in the middle, separating one side from the other. There were five elevators on both sides of the fountain, as well as receptionists. Men and women with briefcases waited for the elevators to come while making phone calls, sending e-mails, reading the newspaper, and conversing with each other.

"Our boyfriends work here?" Tomoyo asked, still in shock.

"Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun are very important people to this Corporation." Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and they headed towards the group of people getting on one of the elevators.

The building had a total of fifty two floors, shocking the two even more. They knew the building was big, but fifty two floors?

"Good thing we dressed up for the occasion." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as she looked around the rather large elevator. The businesspeople were dressed up nicely in suits, ties, slacks, skirts, dress shoes. They knew this was a place of business.

As they reached the sixth floor, the elevator doors—both the front and back opened, and several people exited while some entered.

Sakura smiled to the people as Tomoyo suddenly remembered to push the 52nd floor button, making people look at them.

"You do know what is on the 52nd floor, don't you miss?" One man politely asked.

"We're here to see Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol." Sakura mentioned, nodding.

The people gasped and started murmuring among themselves.

"I haven't even seen them…"

"The boss? I haven't even met him and I've worked here for three years!"

Sakura and Tomoyo tried to smile, watching the people look at them strangely.

The elevator arrived at the fourteenth floor before beeping and opening its doors, letting more people in and out.

'It's going to be a long time before we get up to the 52nd floor…' the two thought, bowing to the people who had come in.

Upstairs, on the 52nd floor, Eriol and Syaoran were going over crucial paperwork as they waited for the girls.

Syaoran glanced at his watch. "It's eight thirty. Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Eriol looked at his own watch before nodding. "Yes, it's weird. Tomoyo called me nearly twenty minutes ago."

"You don't think they got lost, do you?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Do you think they're stupid? Of course they didn't get lost! There is only one fifty second floor! Come on Syaoran! Out of all the things you could say!"

"Well! We don't know! Maybe they forgot the floor!"

"I think it's pretty common sense, no?"

"Shut it Hiiragizawa."

Eriol grimaced, but laughed, remembering what had happened at breakfast earlier.

Syaoran, remembering as well as he saw his expression change quickly, kicked him in the shin.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"For being a complete and utter moron! I can't believe you still have that picture!"

"Didn't I tell you I would keep it to blackmail you with it?!" Eriol laughed harder, causing Syaoran to take a deep breath in and out.

'No fighting. No lowering myself to Eriol's level…not today…'

Eriol suddenly stopped laughing when he realized that no bad words or more kicks were being thrown at his direction. "This is new…what's up?" his eyes widened. "So you _did_ get laid!"

"Why you!" Syaoran stood up and grabbed him by the collar. "You respect Sakura or I will murder you!"

"Okay, okay! Kami!" Eriol fixed his collar and tie. "No need to throw a pussy fit, Syaoran."

"Eriol, can you at least try and be on my good side? Even if it is for today?"

Eriol gasped. "Are you making an assumption that I'm only a jackass to you all day to annoy you?"

Syaoran shot him a look, making him gulp.

"Fine. I promise to be on my best behavior today. Truce?"

"Truce."

The two shook hands and nodded to each another.

After being in the elevator for about fifteen to twenty minutes, Sakura and Tomoyo were exhausted. The beeping of the elevator, the doors opening and closing, the people leaving and the people coming in making them move—ugh.

"I don't think I can go back down Sakura-chan." Tomoyo spoke, as the final person left the elevator and the two left alone to go to the 52nd floor.

"Me either. How do Eriol and Syaoran-kun do it every morning?" Sakura groaned, becoming tired and sleepy all of a sudden.

The two were so tired that they slid down to the floor to sit down.

"Do you think they're waiting for us?"

"I hope not…we're only on the forty third floor…" Tomoyo murmured, leaning against Sakura.

"Hey Kiyo, Eriol here. Yeah, good morning. Listen, have you seen two—very attractive women enter the building anytime in the past half hour?" Eriol asked, with Syaoran sitting down on his chair watching him.

"Yes. Two. They must have been wearing dresses—yes! That's them! Did you see them? Uh-huh…"

Eriol's eyes widened. "They what? How could you let them! Yes, okay! Thank you, bye!"

"What, what happened?!"

"They went up on one of the public elevators! The ones the employees use!"

"What! Didn't I tell Hikari to look out for them?!"

The two rushed to the elevators, continuing to curse at the receptionists downstairs.

'Just wait until I get down there…'

The final ding.

Sakura somehow helped Tomoyo up, the two sighing in relief as they arrived. "We're here Tomoyo-chan! We made it!"

"Ah! That must be them!" Syaoran pointed as soon as he heard the elevator open.

"Sakura!"

"Tomoyo, dearest!"

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Eriol-kun!"

Syaoran took Sakura into his arms as Eriol did the same with Tomoyo.

"Are you two okay?"

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded before closing their eyes, their bodies falling limp.

"Call a doctor!" Syaoran roared to one of the secretaries, who gasped and nodded, dialing a number.

"I'm going to personally fire those six we call receptionist! Tomoyo, Tomoyo! Answer me dear!" Eriol picked her up and followed Syaoran who walked towards his office.

"Hoeee?" Sakura wearily mumbled.

"Sweetheart!" Syaoran quickly approached the couch, getting on his knees to take her hands in his. "Are you okay? Are you hurting?"

"Elevator…make it stop…stop beeping…make it stop Syaoran-kun…" she mumbled, shaking her head from side to side.

"Shh, shh. It's okay sweetheart, it's all over. No more elevator. Just, open your eyes, please!"

Eriol scoffed, watching Syaoran become a soft, fluffy teddy bear. "How pathetic. I would never."

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo tried to open her eyes without making her head hurt—which seemed impossible at the moment.

"Dearest! Oh precious! Talk to me!" Eriol rushed over, kissing her forehead.

"The elevator opens and closes a lot of times Eriol-kun…too many times…too many…" she rambled on.

"Don't ever, ever scare me like that, precious! You almost gave me a panic attack!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. 'How pathetic.'

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura slowly sat up on the couch, making Syaoran tell her not to.

"The doctor said to rest cherry blossom. Your blood pressure dropped dramatically because of all the commotion—I'm sorry blossom, it was all my fault." He frowned, ashamed of himself.

"Don't be sorry Syaoran-kun," Sakura weakly smiled, trying to be cheerful. "It wasn't your fault that we came at a bad time…I mean, you and Eriol-kun have to go through the same thing every morning!"

"Hai, Sakura-chan is right. Don't worry Eriol-kun, we'll be okay."

"Erm…" the two scratched their heads, making Sakura and Tomoyo wonder if they said something wrong.

"We don't…"

"Have to…use those elevators…"

"Hoe?"

"What do you mean?"

"We uhm…"

"Use the uh…"

"Stairs?" Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"No, no! Of course not!"

"Dear Kami no." Eriol looked over at Syaoran, who sighed.

"We use a private elevator."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other before looking at their boyfriends, who were quite content looking at the carpet.

"You…made us…"

"Use the public elevator…"

"When you two have your private one…"

The two nodded, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo nodded to her best friend before the two got up and walked towards the doors.

"No, no! Don't leave!"

"There's a perfectly logical explanation to all of this!"

"Oh?" The two turned on their heel, hands on their hips, glaring at them. "And what exactly would that be?"

"The—the receptionists downstairs!" Syaoran quickly spoke up.

"Ye—yeah! Syaoran and I told all six of them to keep an eye out for you two so that they could lead you to the private elevator!"

"We don't believe you!"

Sakura frowned, looking at Syaoran. "How could you Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran felt his heart crush into pieces, seeing Sakura's sad stare. "No, Sakura! I can prove it to you!"

"We both can!" Eriol butted in, trying to get Tomoyo to believe him.

"Fine, but if we find out that this is a lie…Eriol Hiiragizawa, we are through!"

The two agreed and quickly went to catch up to the two.

Syaoran tried getting Sakura's hand, only to have her move out of the way and look to Tomoyo, who did the exact same with Eriol.

"This way for the private elevator." Eriol lead the way.

"Well, obviously." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Did you really think we'd go the other way?" Tomoyo spat angrily, still glaring at him.

There were two security guards who bowed, seeing the four appear, and stuck a key into a keyhole on the side of the elevator, allowing it to open.

As soon as the doors closed, a voice spoke. "Welcome. To which floor would you like to go to Li-san?"

Sakura and Tomoyo tried not to yell in anger.

"First floor please." Syaoran silently spoke, watching Sakura ignore him while holding Tomoyo's hand.

"Going to: first floor. Approximated travel time: two minutes."

The girls shook their heads.

'Two flipping minutes?!'

'We were on that elevator for at least half an hour!'

Eriol and Syaoran knew they were sinking lower and lower—and not because the elevator was taking them down.

Eriol watched as his cousin banged his head against the back door, cursing below his breath.

Those were the two longest minutes they had ever lived.

"Arriving at: first floor."

The elevator dinged before opening its doors. "Currently at: first floor."

"Thank you." Sakura silently thanked the elevator as they walked out.

"You're welcome. On stand by."

Sakura could have gasped. What was next? Machine talking copiers?

The people that were walking into and out of the building stopped, seeing both Eriol and Syaoran walk towards one of the receptionists.

"Is that…?"

"The boss?"

"What are they doing down here?"

"And who's that they're with?"

More murmuring went around the room, making Syaoran almost lose his temper. Almost. Why couldn't this be the perfect day he wanted?

"You!" Syaoran nearly made the young receptionist fall off her chair. "Li-san! Hiiragizawa-san!"

"Didn't we tell you to keep an eye out for two attractive women?! You idiot!" Eriol spoke in Mandarin, not wanting to upset the two anymore.

"Yes, but! I was in the bathroom! I told Aya to keep an eye out! Please don't fire me sir, please! I need to support my sick mother!" Hikari's long black hair covered her face, as she began weeping.

"All five of you, come here, now! And what the _**hell **_are the rest of you looking at?! Get to work or I'll fire all of you!" Syaoran demanded, glaring at everyone who so even glanced at him.

Sakura and Tomoyo stood a distance away from the commotion, watching as people rushed in and out of the office after whatever Syaoran had said to them.

'This is why they're professional businessmen…'

Five other women, each holding each other's hands, as if, they feared for their life, slowly walked up to Eriol and Syaoran near Hikari's desk.

Sakura gasped. "Tomoyo, we can't just stand here! These women don't deserve it!"

Tomoyo nodded. "You're right. I'll stop Eriol and you stop Syaoran."

"Hai!"

"The one time I tell you do something! Me, the man who hired you! And you screw it all up! You are a complete imbecile!"

"What did Eriol and I tell you to do this morning?" Syaoran spoke calmly, not bothering to look at them.

"Keep an eye out for two attractive women…" the five responded together.

"And what in the _**hell **_did you do?! Huh?!"

One of the women bursted out crying, falling on her knees.

"You know what. I don't have time to waste—pack all your belongings! You're—"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! You will not fire this woman!" Tomoyo screamed, catching his attention immediately.

"You leave these women alone!" Sakura helped the crying young woman up. "They did nothing to you! Stop it this instant Li Syaoran!"

Syaoran's eyes widened, his mouth left open.

"Please go back to your desk and excuse his behavior. Please don't worry, no one will be getting fired." Sakura smiled to them.

The five cheered in rejoice before bowing.

"Xiexie!"

"Arigatou! Watashi no wa tenshi!"

"Thank you, thank you so much miss!"

"Arigatou!"

"Xiexie! Xiexie!"

The five bowed repeatedly to Sakura before quickly walking back to their desks.

Sakura turned to face him, her arms crossed.

"Don't cry, Hikari. You will not be fired, right, Eriol?"

The two looked at Eriol who couldn't bare to look at them in the face at this moment.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "I don't think you heard me. Hikari will _**not **_be fired, will she, Eriol?"

Eriol nodded once, making Hikari shed tears of happiness. "Thank you so much miss! Without this job—I can't help my mother, she's really sick and needs her medication! Oh, thank you, thank you miss! You're a blessing from Kami Himself! Arigatou!" Hikari held Tomoyo tighter, as she stroked her hair.

"So this is the truth." Sakura began, not wanting to break down and cry right then and there. "You know, I was meaning to ask you why someone as powerful as you could be single. There had to be a reason, right? But no!" she wiped the single tear that forcefully escaped her eye and came rushing down her cheek. "Naïve and innocent Sakura still falls right into it!"

"Sakura…I…"

"You're…a completely different person…I-I don't even know who you are…" she whispered, glancing up at him.

"Please don't Sakura…don't…" he reached out for her hand, but she only continued to walk further and further away from him.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called out, seeing her friend.

"I-I need to be alone!" Sakura cried, taking one last look at him before running out of the building.

"Sakura-chan!"

No.

"No!" Syaoran spoke before running out behind her.

He couldn't let her get away, he just _couldn't_.

In all of his twenty five years of living, he has heard that love can make the world move. Whether love was or was not an emotion did not matter, but it affected the person, so deeply—that their heart _does _feel everything. Sadness, fear, happiness, everything that you might feel because of that special person—the one person that you searched high and low for. The one person that knows you like an open book, the one who laughs with you and at you, the one that makes you feel so damn—_special_. That one person shouldn't be let go, no matter what. Because no matter how much you try replacing them, it won't happen. There was only one person who were destined to be with, and only that one person can melt and crush your heart—only that one. Only that one person can have such an effect on you…to make you change, to make you laugh at things you didn't find funny, to enjoy life with you and with you only.

That's why Syaoran ran after her. He knew that Sakura was the one for him. He knew that because she made his heart lurk out of his chest whenever she smiled. He knew that she was the one because ever since the first day he started dreaming with her his life started changing—for the better. He may have thought he was in love before, but that was the past, and he was mistaken. He regretted spending so many days stuck in his office doing nothing but work when he could have found Sakura earlier—to show her that he really did exist and that he was going to be that man she fell in love with in their dreams.

Tomoyo cried in Eriol's arms. "I'm sorry Eriol-kun, it was such a stupid argument, forgive me?"

"I'm sorry as well precious. Let's not get carried away by little things again, okay? I love you dearest." Eriol inhaled her scent, to wanting to let her ago.

Sakura threw off her heels and tossed them aside before continuing to run out of the parking lot.

"Sakura!"

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone!" Sakura cried, yelling back at him.

Syaoran froze, his eyes bolting wide open. "Look out!"

* * *

**Author's Note****: And that ladies and gentlemen, is the end of this much awaited Fourth Chapter. I needed to make it up to you all somehow, eh? I felt so bad that I hadn't updated that I went ahead and posted this up without my BETA reading it over! I couldn't bare to let you all wait any longer! Ouch, but what about that cliffy? **

**On a brighter note, I'm quite pleased with the length of this chapter! Haha. Please don't be expecting this long of an update next chapter, it was simply bugging me to no end how this story was so much shorter, had much much much lesser words, than my other two. Now it surpassed TTDOL, for now. I will be updating my other two soon…but not, too soon! Or should I say, not VERY soon! **

**Do you all need an explanation of what happened at the end? As much as I'm dying to write more, (enter sarcastic laugh here) I can't. I will post the explanation either on my profile page or the next chapter, probably both! All I will say is that, if you think that this big thing was made so Sakura and Tomoyo could show their—devil side and hate on poor Eriol and Syaoran because of the elevator…then please don't bother reviewing! Or it will be deleted! **

**Alright, you all know what to do! Review! Push that purple button there and make me believe that I'm not a sucker for writing for six whole hours straight! **

**SakuraLover. **

6,210+.


	5. Love Makes Me Feel So…

**Author's Note: Yes. I know it's been five months. Yes. I know you all have been patiently waiting for me to update. Yes. I know you all might want to kill me. Yes. I left on a horrible, horrible cliffy…Yes. I will make it up to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura's characters…;___; **

**Explanation of last chapter: I know that some of you won't be able to understand it…but try to put yourself in Sakura's place. You're immature, still so naïve…and you fall in love with a person who seems so damn **_**perfect **_**and you believe everything he tells you…everything. Besides all of these negative things your mind might be saying to you, because you've fallen head over heels with this certain someone…you push them away, and continue to believe, continue to live in your dream. Then, out of no where…they show their true self, how they really are…it's as if they have to treat you differently so that you will be with them…it's as if they were simply putting on a mask for you, to cover the defects and everything that was wrong with them. **

**That's what hurt Sakura. Not only that Syaoran finally showed his "other side", but that he hurt people—he hurt those five women with his words—words that once used to be caring, sweet. She never would have imagined that he had such built up anger within him. Why was he so angry? Was she going to be next? Why did he hide that from her? Doesn't he trust her enough to have told her…everything? **

…**I hope that explains it. If not, let me know in your review. [: On with the chapter!**

"_Sakura!"_

"_Leave me alone! I want to be alone!" Sakura cried, yelling back at him._

_Syaoran froze, his eyes bolting wide open. "Look out!"_

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met.**

**By: SakuraLover.**

**Chapter Five: Love Makes Me Feel So…**

* * *

Sakura let out a screeching scream as she finally saw the car that was in front of her, making the driver press on the break petal with both of his feet.

Thankfully, the car came to an abrupt stop, centimeters away from Sakura, making Syaoran take a deep sigh of relief.

**(I'm not THAT mean…not yet anyways, hahaha…)**

With her heart still beating like there was no tomorrow, Sakura tried to breathe, but only succeeded in taking in air.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled, as Eriol and she rushed to the scene.

The driver quickly took out his cell phone and called an ambulance, his hands still shaking from the near death experience he almost caused.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo caught her best friend just in time before she fell to the ground.

'Just what should I be feeling right now…?' her heart spoke to her non-responsive body, who turned off.

Syaoran only stared. There was commotion all around him, but none of that seemed to matter or affect him at that particular moment. He could only watch Sakura. What did she think of him now? How was he going to explain that?

"She needs to rest." The doctor repeated, for what seemed like the twentieth time already.

Tomoyo nodded and bowed to him as he exited the room. "I feel like I caused this…"

Eriol shook his head and held her. "We all did, first with the elevator—"

"I really don't think this is anything about the elevator Eriol-kun…" she silently whispered, staring at her best friend who was on the bed.

Sakura had always told Tomoyo about her dreams. How perfect her prince charming was. _Too_perfect. Tomoyo knew better. But it was Sakura's happiness. Real happiness. Both her father and brother were away from her, and she no longer had her mother—ever since she met Sakura, through the good and bad—Sakura always had a smile on her face.

Tomoyo could never begin to understand the pain that Sakura must have felt all throughout her life. Her mother passing away, having no one to talk to, feeling alone in the world—and being thrown into the world of the press, where they questioned and scandalized everything that she did at all times.

And even though it might have sounded silly all those months ago about her finding love…in a dream out of all places, Tomoyo tried to understand her, because afterall—Sakura had truly become happier because of Syaoran, whether or not he was a dream, he kept her going—she continued to wear that smile on her face and be able to face the tabloids, the press, everything.

But if…that one thing that had kept her going…was all a lie? She couldn't begin to grasp the emotions that must have been surging through her body. Again she was alone. Again, there was no one that cared and loved her…were all these past months nothing but lies?

The couple turned as soon as they heard the door open again, only to reveal Syaoran.

Tomoyo placed her hand on Eriol's arm, and nodded before the two exited the room, leaving Syaoran with the sleeping Sakura.

Syaoran sighed, after hearing the door close. He sat down on the chair besides the bed and took Sakura's cold hand in his, sighing again. He didn't know whether she was truly sleeping or not—which wouldn't make a difference, he was sure she wouldn't want to see him again.

He couldn't explain it to himself. Why had he hurt the most precious thing to him? He pressed his lips to her hand, whispering to her how sorry he was.

"I know you must hate me right now…but I—I don't want to lose you cherry blossom…I know, I know that what I did was wrong…"

He wasn't able to explain why he did it. Why he snapped. Why, despite knowing that Sakura was near him…he still snapped. Sakura must have been frightened; afraid of him…he shook his head.

He knew that although she might have been afraid of him at that moment, she was disappointed…_extremely_disappointed.

And he knew…he knew that she thought he still didn't trust her…he just knew.

But it wasn't that he didn't trust her…

…it was just that…

…He didn't want to hurt her.

All his life had been planned out, controlled by his family—his father more than anyone. And just like him, so was his fathers…by his grandfather. No one knew what it was like to have these feelings of anger, rage—regret. Regret because he never talked back, he allowed his father to take control of his life so easily—he never fought for what he really wanted—to be free, to be like any other boy his age.

But then he realized that his father must have gone through the same thing—the same exact thing. After meeting his grandfather, he knew that his father had it much harder than he ever did—but that still didn't control the anger and rage.

Then he met _her._When he thought he couldn't take anymore of his controlled life, that woman had made him see the aspect of his life that he could control—his heart. Even though he thought at that time that there would be no other woman that would be able to make him feel what she made him feel, he managed to learn that love was the one thing he needed…and would need if he wanted to live a stable life.

After she did what she did to him and his family, he knew better, he knew better than to let any other woman trample all over him and get away with it. But with Sakura—it was so different. Well, first—she was a dream. She appeared in his dreams, and he wanted to keep it that way. If Sakura wasn't real, he figured, then she wouldn't cause him pain. As the months went by and he continued to dream about her…he realized that the only pain she caused him was not being real.

His father and oldest sister had passed away. His mother and three older sisters wouldn't stop grieving. He was still afraid of showing any type of emotion. He wanted someone to hold. Someone to tell him it was going to be alright, not only in his dreams—but everyday, every minute…

Then he came to Japan, after much persistence by his mother.

…and the rest is history. Or so he thought.

"Sakura…" Syaoran managed to whisper, as he raised his head to see her emerald orbs stare right into his chocolate ones.

"Oh Syaoran-kun…" Sakura carefully wiped his tears. Tears that he had held in for twenty five long, dreading years.

"I'm sorry…I'm—"

Sakura shook her head, no longer confused about her feelings. Even though he had yet to tell her everything, she knew—with one look at his pained expression and his tears, that he never meant to put her in any harm—physical or emotional. Maybe…just maybe, he wasn't ready to open up that part of his life…but when he was, Sakura would be there, with her arms open.

And she kissed him. Reassuring him, loving him—because she knew, she knew so well the emotions that he must have been going through these past few hours.

Tomoyo tried not to smile too wide as Eriol and she waited in the waiting room.

"What is it?"

"I think they made up already…"

"Huh?" Eriol looked around. "And just how do you know that?"

"I feel it…and it's so beautiful."

Before he could protest, she kissed his lips tenderly.

Sakura giggled as he managed to smile. Around her, it was so damn hard not to.

"Arigatou my cherry blossom."

"It was my pleasure!"

He could only smile. "I'm sorry—"

She shook her head and pressed her index finger to his lips. "It's okay, I understand Syaoran-kun."

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Sakura felt all giddy inside again. Being a prince charming doesn't mean being perfect. Even Cinderella's Prince made mistakes, she mused over. And now that she realized it…she didn't think she could be with someone that was perfect. Then she would always feel below them.

Perfect or not, Syaoran made her feel whole again. She was terribly lucky that he didn't cause her a heartbreak, she knew better now. She needed to trust her own heart, and of course—him.

Her emerald orbs stared into his chocolate ones, beaming.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Hai, and you?" their finger intertwined together as he nodded once.

"Much."

* * *

After a very tiring day, the two couples returned to Sakura and Tomoyo's house, where they watched some movies together.

Tomoyo snacked on some popcorn as they continued to watch the comedy, while Eriol laughed.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura, who stayed cuddled up in his arms.

Sakura only nodded, glancing up to meet his gaze.

Maybe today wasn't the perfect day…but it was great. Despite the…err…accidents? Yeah, that. But everything felt better the instant he stared into those radiant emerald orbs once again.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and Syaoran, who hadn't been making any noise—only to have her eyes widen and rush up, squealing. She pulled out her mini-camcorder from her nearby purse (thank goodness she left it where she did!) and started recording.

"Kawaii, kawaii!"

Eriol sighed, shaking his head so that the popcorn would fall off. He supposed his girlfriend was a little too excited to notice that she let go of the popcorn bowl and let it fall on top of his head…

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura broke away slowly, of course she didn't want to—but she did have to breathe. Darn that oxygen her body needed…

"Yes cherry blossom?"

"Can Tomoyo-chan and I still go to work with you and Eriol-kun tomorrow?"

"Oh! Yes, can we, please?!" Tomoyo continued happily.

"…I suppose…" Syaoran nodded once. "But I don't see what's so exciting about seeing us work…"

"It is exciting!" The two protested.

Eriol chuckled. "I suppose seeing isn't the same as doing."

"True…"

"Should we make dinner now?" Sakura began cheerfully, noticing the movie was over and the credits were appearing on the screen.

"Ooohh…yes! What should we make?" Tomoyo neatly placed her camcorder in its cute carry bag and stored it away in her purse before looking up at the rest.

* * *

Kinomoto Fujitaka finished cleaning his glasses before putting them back on. Tomorrow was another day at the University, and his assistants and he were busy preparing for a big archeological dig they had managed to fundraise for months, to finally get the opportunity to go.

He let out a sigh, finally finishing grading research papers. His stomach let out another growl of protest, and he knew that it had been a whole day and he still hadn't eaten a thing. Not wanting to hear another long growl, he cleaned up the table, placed all his papers neatly in his briefcase and headed for the kitchen.

The house seemed so alone these days. He had no one but himself to take care for. Touya was with his best friend Yukito were still continuing their studies in another University. Sakura…his youngest…and his favorite cherry blossom…he couldn't help but smile when he noticed a picture of Touya and Sakura at their favorite park…just two years ago. Hard to believe the time came and went. He could have sworn it was yesterday that Nadeshiko, his deceased wife had fallen on top of him as he walked home.

The smile didn't fade away. He remembered coming home every night around the same time to make dinner, or stop the house from burning down. Despite her very beautiful looks, Nadeshiko couldn't cook or do a lot when it came down to it—but he loved her, and had two precious children with her. He remembered how they would stay up late at night until both Touya and Sakura were asleep in their rooms, and how they would talk about their future…and all of the years that were to come for the family.

Despite her passing away only a couple of months later, he knew that she would always be there for the family. He knew he didn't have to worry about Touya or Sakura, because Nadeshiko would always be protecting them—wherever she was.

Loud, obnoxious knocks on the door made his golden eyes widen before shaking himself out of his thoughts. He turned off the beeping rice cooker before rushing to the door.

"Coming, coming!" Fujitaka unlocked the door, only to stare into his oldest son's matching eyes.

"Otou-san!"

Fujitaka's eyes widened. Was it already the third week of the month? And why was it raining like crazy outside? Did he just hear thunder?

"Otou-san?" Touya made his way inside, taking off his wet shoes and putting on his warm slippers before turning around to see his father still in place. "Otou-san! Genki, ne?"

"È. Gomen nasai." Fujitaka shook himself and closed the door, feeling the cold wind enter the warm house.

"It's good to be home!" Touya rushed to the kitchen, feeling very hungry all of a sudden. Being a college student wasn't as great as he thought it was going to be all those years ago. Part time jobs, classes all day, eating ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner—but he was finally home. He always looked forward to the third week of every month, where he could go home to Tomoeda and relax, even if it was for a couple of days.

"Did Yukito-san decide to stay at the University?" Fujitaka asked, getting plates out of the cupboard.

Touya nodded, snacking on some rice crackers. "He had two midterms to make up today, so he was up all night studying."

"I hope he's doing okay, maybe he can come next month."

He nodded again, looking at a random magazine that was on the kitchen counter. "Mmm…have you talked to the kaijuu? I haven't been able to call her these past two weeks, with midterms and everything."

Fujitaka turned to his son as he finished serving the rice. "Actually, we talked yesterday. You should call her, she's very worried about you."

"I suppose…" his eyes scanned the next page before they widened. "KAIJUU!"

Fujitaka could only stare as his son stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He glanced at the magazine he left open before letting out a chuckle. Touya could be really overprotective sometimes, even more than him…sometimes he questioned if he was the father and Touya was the son…but Sakura was no longer a child. In fact, it wouldn't be long before her coming of age ceremony. **(As we Japanese name it:****成人式****or **_**Seijin-no-Hi).**_

Touya impatiently paced around his room, listening to the stupid phone ring for what seemed to be ten billion times. He wasn't going to give up unless she answered. How dare she expose herself like that! She wasn't even legal for goodness gracious!

He growled. If she didn't answer he was sure to go hunt her down, wherever she might be…

* * *

Syaoran curiously picked up the vibrating cell phone, and seeing a picture of a handsome young man as the caller ID made him glare. He glanced up, seeing Sakura and Tomoyo still conversing while they prepared the dinner meal.

Eriol rose an eyebrow at him, seeing his expression. "Why are you looking at Sakura's phone?"

Being caught completely off guard, Syaoran dropped the phone, and it fell onto the glass table, making everyone stare at him.

"Hoe? What is it Syaoran-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura rushed over, only to see her cell phone lighting up. "Oh! It was my cell phone!" she smiled and picked up the now silent phone.

"Sakura-chan? Dare desu ka?" Tomoyo walked up to her, looking over at the phone.

149 missed calls.

Sakura sighed. This had to be another world record by her older brother. One more and he was sure to come over. Was it the third week of the month already? Time really flew!

"I think it's going to rain again…" Eriol walked up to the large glass door and looked up at the dark clouds.

"Nani?! You think so?" Sakura pouted as Syaoran took her into his warm embrace again. "I hate when it rains…"

The three laughed. "Yes Sakura-chan, we are aware of that."

The laughing soon came to an abrupt stop as soon as her cell phone started vibrating again.

"Who is it?" Syaoran not to let anger slip into his voice. The thought of Sakura talking to another man infuriated him to no end.

"Touya." Tomoyo answered, as Sakura nodded, walking towards the stairs.

Sakura turned down her volume before finally picking up. "Moshi moshi?"

Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran's eyes widened as they heard the man on the phone curse. He wasn't even on speakerphone for goodness gracious! Sakura rushed upstairs before causing more of a ruckus.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura hissed, after minutes of hearing him yell and curse.

"_Don't you onii-chan me kaijuu! How could you?! Where are you right now?! I want you to get on the soonest train and get back home to Tomoeda! You are quitting your job!"_

"Nani?!" Sakura screamed back in response, making his ear hurt. "You have no right! Besides, otou-san let me!"

"_He what?! You're lying!"_

"I am NOT! You ask him! Onii-chan you are being mean!"

"_Mean?! My baby sister is in a magazine wearing nothing but—"_

"I am not a baby anymore Touya! I will be turning twenty in a couple of months, are you forgetting that?!"

"Who is Touya, Tomoyo?" Syaoran finally asked, she giggled.

"Touya is Sakura's older brother. He's very…overprotective over Sakura-chan…"

Eriol laughed loudly. "Boy, am I glad that my Tomoyo-chan has no siblings."

The two kissed before heading to the kitchen, leaving Syaoran and his thoughts alone.

'Older brother? That's right! She told me before…hmm…'

'_His name is Touya. Onii-chan is very very mean to me! He questions everything I do, it's like…he takes on my otou-san's responsibilities because he's so overprotective of me!'_

Syaoran sighed, if Touya was as bad as Sakura had said…and Tomoyo had confirmed as…then he had a lot to be worried about. He knew that he couldn't avoid Touya or her father forever…especially since he wanted Sakura to be his forever. Now that he found her, he wasn't about to let her go…even if her brother forbid their relationship. But the thought of him yelling at him…just like he did to Sakura…it made him shiver.

Sakura smiled. Everything was better when Touya calmed down. "Hai onii-chan. Tomoyo is doing fine as well, and Yukito-san? How is he doing?" she listened attentively. Even though she chose not to continue her studies because of a major modeling contract she received, she loved hearing about her older brother's experiences. It seemed like a struggle, from what he told her, but what was important was that he was enjoying it. He wanted to have his doctorate, and soon, he would be able to work.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Her brother…her future doctor?! She shuddered at the thought. If he would yell at her for being clumsy and falling down the stairs…she wouldn't hear the end of it whenever she would go see him…for anything!

"Of course I call otou-san! I call him every other day! You're the one who doesn't remember! Maybe because you're too busy with your girlfriends…!" she giggled, sitting down on her bed and picking up a picture frame from her bed night table of herself, her brother and her father.

"Arigatou…for checking up on me…I was really worried onii-chan." Sakura sincerely spoke. Annoying, over protective brother or not, she knew that he only did it because of how much he loved and cared for her.

"_Hai…hai…call otou-san tomorrow, okay?"_

"Hai! Tell Yukito-san I said hi! Ja ne onii-chan!"

"_Ja, take care, kaijuu."_

Eriol nodded, tasting the miso soup. "It's delicious dearest…" he crept up to her ear. "Not as delicious as you…"

Tomoyo blushed, before slapping his arm off her. "Eriol-kun! Not now!" she hissed before rushing to the refrigerator to make some fresh orange juice.

He grinned but complied, knowing later tonight would be worthwhile, hopefully…

Sakura happily sang a tune as she came back downstairs, noticing Syaoran, who was still alone in his thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she sat down besides him, catching him by surprise.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Our future, I suppose."

Her eyes beamed. "Hontou?"

"Of course…I'm a bit worried about your older brother…"

"Onii-chan?" Sakura took his warm hand. "What about him?"

"He sounds…a bit…"

"Overprotective? Rash? Demanding? Annoying? Hai, I know."

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm so glad you agree."

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun. I'm sure you'll be the one who passes his tests…then he'll have no reason to object!"

His eyes widened. "Tests? What tests?"

Sakura nodded. "Well he—"

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! Dinner is ready!" Tomoyo called out, making Sakura stand up cheerfully.

"Sakura?"

"Nani? Let's go eat Syaoran-kun!" she dragged him towards the dining room.

Syaoran complied, but felt a large black cloud start to form...and he knew it wasn't because of the weather.

He shrugged and scooped up Sakura in his arms, making her squeak. Might as well enjoy what time he has with her now, right? Her big brother would have to wait to torture him, no point in getting worked up for nothing…

"Itadekimasu!"

* * *

Touya's eyes twitched. He had a bad feeling about something. He stared at his cell phone, which stayed on the table where he left it after talking to Sakura. Was she keeping something from him? …a…friend…a _**boy**_friend…?

"Nahhh…" Touya shook that thought away. Sakura hadn't had a boyfriend, ahem, _tried _to have a boyfriend since junior year high school…he had made sure that any guy who tried to get a foot near Sakura wouldn't see daylight anymore, making Sakura give up...

He laid down on his bed, his eyes closing. Yep, everything was fine. …

…

…absolutely everything.

* * *

**Continuation of AN's: The beginning of this chapter was especially difficult for me to write. I had to pause, take breaks, and even take days to think about what not only Sakura went through but what Syaoran was feeling. As the story progresses, you will see Syaoran let out his emotions…and hopefully (not TOO soon) a confession?!?! The rest, after delaying the chapter for three days, simply came into place. I thought it was time for Fujitaka and Touya to join in on the fun! **

**More explanations on my profile page. Again, sorry for the delay. Please do me a favor and review!^^;;**

**Minna, take care and I'll see you next time,**

**-SakuraLover.**

+3,690.


	6. Within Two Different Worlds

**Author's Note: I'm not bothering to really edit this chapter, I really wanted y'all to read it ASAP! So please excuse the mistakes! xD! More on the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: You ALL should know I do NOT own CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura characters!**

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met.**

**By: SakuraLover.**

**Chapter Six: Within Two Different Worlds.  
**

* * *

It had been five blessed months. Five. Five months of happiness, and never ending smiling.

It was a little weird for Eriol, let alone Syaoran. Seeing his usual work-aholic cousin smiling and being happy for the smallest things his model girlfriend, Sakura would do for him. Recently however, he noticed that Syaoran was being pushed to the edge over Sakura's quote on quote _"job description"_.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura pouted, holding his hand as they walked over to the front doors of the Li Mansion.

"I just don't think it's appropriate. I think your brother would agree with me."

She frowned. Was he in on this with Touya? Well that couldn't be…Touya didn't even know she had a boyfriend…let alone _who _her boyfriend was. Oh, he would throw a fit.

When she finally went home last month to see both her father and older brother and _tried _to bring up the subject about Syaoran—Touya quickly protested about the Li's and how they are only…well—she forgot the word that he used exactly, but it wasn't pretty.

How was she supposed to tell him about Syaoran? She sighed at the thought. Once she got back to her own house, Syaoran would continue to persist about leaving her job as a model. At first she thought it was cute that he was jealous that she got to work with very attractive male models…but that was at first.

He would call her during photo shoots or even go with her! She really didn't know how Tomoyo did it so that the press wouldn't see them together…

"Syaoran-kun…I really like my job, it's what my okaa-san did…I wanted to follow in her footsteps." Sakura tried to reason with him, for about the billionth time that same day.

Syaoran immediately shook his head. "I'm sure your mother did not do the same types of shoots you are doing."

"But Syaoran-kun…"

He sighed and took her into his arms. "I just…I don't…I want you to be safe."

"Hoe! But I am safe Syaoran-kun," she let out a giggle. "Out of all of the things you could have said…"

"I'm serious cherry blossom, I hate the press manhandling you, I don't know how you could go on with it all this time."

"I know Syaoran-kun…but they take care of me…please Syaoran-kun? I can't work knowing you don't approve of it." Sakura frowned, cuddling up closer to him.

That single sentence meant so much to him. For the past five months they had only been getting closer, extremely closer. When she had to stay in her own home, he would call her bright and early to wake her up…despite her protests, then she would call him during his lunch and then they would stay up talking on the phone for hours at night…

It hadn't been until recently that Syaoran actually paid attention to the type of work that Sakura did—_his _cherry blossom. The _things—_if that is what they were called and the _men _that would constantly be with her…he couldn't stand it.

Call it jealously or whatever else you wanted, but Li Syaoran wouldn't stand it, he wouldn't allow for what was _his _to be exposed in that manner.

Despite all of that…one look at her saddened beautiful face made him swallow up his pride, or ego—whatever.

"Okay," he whispered, stroking her hair.

Her eyes beamed, looking up at him. "Hontou! Oh Syaoran-kun!" she hugged him tightly.

Syaoran sighed. He told himself earlier, _many _times earlier that he wouldn't give up so easily this time…

Every time it had come to them making a decision, one look at her face made him guilty and always she got it her way…

He regretted it the second he was alone, but of course he wouldn't let Sakura know. She was too precious to say no to. It was his weakness…and if anyone found out about it, especially his stupid and annoying cousin Eriol, he would be in for it.

But this wasn't about Eriol or anyone really. The _real _reason he became so interested, so quickly was…well…

"Syaoran-kun? Is something wrong?" Sakura touched his cheek worriedly, realizing that he became quiet, really quiet.

He shook his head once.

"Syaoran-kun…we promised not to have any secrets between each other…"

"It's nothing, I promise."

"Promise, promise?"

Syaoran tried to smile. "Promise promise, promise!"

Sakura giggled and kissed his lips, making him fall down on the couch with her on top of him.

She immediately blushed and scurried to sit down. Tomoyo had told her a lot about what serious couples did…but she…she never had the courage to do any of those things with Syaoran…they barely made out! Tomoyo recommended that they would go out to drink, but Syaoran being Syaoran quickly discarded _that _friendly recommendation for a later, _much _later date.

It made Sakura frown. Eriol and Tomoyo told her that Syaoran had his share of relationships and that he had…well that, but he refused to get intimate with her. Was she really that innocent looking? But at the same time, who was she kidding? She wasn't even twenty years old, and besides! She should be happy that he was waiting for her to feel comfortable with her own self before doing anything with him…but it really did irritate her sometimes…

* * *

"Oh! Konbanwa Eriol-kun!" Sakura happily greeted him with a hug, which he returned.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan. I'm helping my Tomoyo-chan out, since you were out with Mr. Grumpy."

"So you see it too?"

"See what?" Tomoyo asked, coming out of her studio.

Sakura hugged her friend. "Syaoran-kun's been acting a bit…"

"Weirder than usual?"

"Moyo-chan!"

Eriol chuckled. "No, he's just quieter, even with Sakura-chan."

"Hontou? Maybe he just wants some."

"That's what I was thinking too!"

Sakura blushed. "You guys aren't helping!"

"Well Sakura-chan…it has been five months, and that's not including the dreaming. That has to be at least a year!"

"But I—"

Was it so wrong to wait until she was married? Call her old-fashioned but she always dreamed of marrying in a white wedding dress with her prince waiting for her at the altar, and her otou-san walking her and…

Eriol interrupted her thoughts. "How far have you two gotten anyways? First base?"

Sakura looked down and shook her head.

Eriol and even Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura-chan!"

"I—I can't! It's not that easy!"

"It's not that you can't, it's that you don't want to!"

Eriol cleared his throat, maybe it wasn't that bad. Sakura was just inexperienced, that was all. If he was Syaoran he would be depressed as....

"I want to…I really do…but Syaoran-kun doesn't let me…it's like he doesn't want me."

Tomoyo held her now crying friend. "That's not true Sakura-chan, he probably wants you to be ready."

"But I am ready! I even tried everything you told me! He doesn't want me!"

"He'd be crazy not to. Don't worry, I'll find out what the matter is."

"Really Eriol-kun, will you?" Sakura looked up at him.

Eriol nodded. "I will. I'll ask him myself. It isn't like him."

"Arigatou…"

"Hai hai…now go get washed up for dinner Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo wiped her cheeks carefully.

"Hai!"

The two watched as Sakura got up and rushed upstairs. It was as if they were the parents and she was their child. They laughed at the thought.

"Your cousin is stupid." Tomoyo frowned at him. "Making my Sakura-chan cry."

"I get it all the time," Eriol patted her back. "I don't know what man in his right mind wouldn't want to get laid…"

"Eriol!"

"Oh right! Make love!" he quickly corrected himself.

"Well there has to be a reason. I would ask if he's used to satisfying himself, but that's already obvious."

Eriol loudly laughed as he watched his girlfriend walk towards the kitchen. She had a sense of humor alright, and he loved it.

* * *

His chocolate orbs stared at the clock. It was already past midnight and here was reading. He knew that once he would go to sleep Sakura would worriedly ask him what he was doing. He also knew that he couldn't avoid it anymore. He had to tell her the truth. Why he was acting so differently with her, even in their dreams it was different. He knew that he was only hurting her…and deeply.

With a sigh, he turned off his desk lamp and decided to finally go to sleep. It wasn't long before his tired body gave up resisting to rest.

_Her tears kept rushing down her cheeks. She had already been crying for an hour without any sign of Syaoran. _

_Was he trying to avoid her? What was wrong? Was it her? _

_Sakura fell to her knees, where she sobbed harder, not being able to bottle up these emotions anymore._

_Not only was Syaoran acting differently in real life, but also in their dreams. He wouldn't hug her or kiss her…they would only talk, and talk as if they were friends, not lovers. _

_Syaoran didn't think twice about running to her side. The second he started dreaming he saw Sakura in a distance, crying. _

"_Sy-Syaoran?" Sakura whispered, seeing a lock of his chestnut hair. _

"_It's me cherry blossom. Why are you crying?" He helped her up and held her in his arms. _

_Sakura let out a sigh, she didn't know if it was of relief or grief yet. "Syaoran-kun…onegai, why are you being like this? I-I can't…I can't take this anymore." _

_She knew she sounded so childish. She knew she still had the mind of a child. Her older brother would always criticize her and all of her friends during her school years as well…why was she like this? Is that what this was about? _

"_I know, I know." Syaoran kissed her forehead as she held him tighter. _

_Even though she was still a child as every one called her, she knew she loved Syaoran. Children weren't supposed to understand these emotions…but she knew, she just knew that she loved Syaoran, with all of her heart. She wanted him to be her everything and for her to be the same to him. _

"_Is it…is it because you want—" Gosh she couldn't even say the word. At this she cried even more. Why must she be cursed to be so…so immature! _

_Syaoran only listened, or rather—tried to listen, as he settled his own emotions. He desperately tried to get everything in order for him to finally tell her. It was a silly thing really, but it meant a lot to him, and he hoped it would mean a lot to her too…_

_So here they were. As close as they could get and in two completely different worlds. _

"_Do you…do you want…sex?" _

_Oh Syaoran heard that. _

_His eyes widened. "Wha—what?!" _

_Sakura knew it, she knew it! Eriol and Tomoyo were right, it had been too long and now he was probably going to leave her and she would…_

"_Sakura! Matte! Don't—don't!" _

_But it was too late. Sakura had already woken up. _

_Syaoran ran a hand through his unruly hair. Sex?! Where did she possibly get that idea?! Well it had been a while…he shook his head at those thoughts. If anything he knew exactly who had influenced his cherry blossom to be thinking that…exactly who. _

Tomoyo came into Sakura's room in a hurry after hearing her scream her lungs out.

"Sakura-chan! What is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

"He's—he's going to break up with me!" Sakura sobbed, holding Tomoyo tightly.

"What!"

Sakura quickly nodded. "You were right Tomoyo-chan, you and Eriol-kun…he wanted…he wanted…"

"Why that little…" she patted her back soothingly, trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Tomoyo-chan! I love him! He can't! Please! Tell Eriol-kun…I-I'll do whatever you tell me!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Please Tomoyo-chan! I can't be without him anymore! I just can't!" Sakura continued to weep, already imagining the worst.

Tomoyo shook her head, not knowing what to say at that moment. "Sakura-chan you need to calm down, I'll go make you some tea, okay?"

Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears, nodding. "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan."

Eriol nearly fell off his bed. So much for having that dream…just who the hell thought they could ruin his wonderful dream?!

"What the hell!" he muttered, rubbing his head before angrily picked up his cell phone. "What!"

"Don't what me you piece of—" the voice quickly countered, with just or even more power.

"Syaoran?" Eriol scratched his head. What time was it? And why the hell was Syaoran calling him at that time?

"What in the _hell_ did you tell Sakura?" Syaoran demanded, feeling very outraged.

"Wha—what are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me! She thinks I want to have sex! Now where the hell could she have gotten that idea?!"

Eriol coughed. "Not me…"

"Why you—tell me this instant!"

Eriol heard some sort of noises in the background. "Are you driving?"

"I'm going over to Sakura's houses, but first you're going to tell me everything you told her!"

"But!"

"Now Hiiragizawa!" His voice boomed into his ear, making him almost drop the phone.

"Okay okay! Just calm down!"

Syaoran exhaled, he could do this. They were speaking over the phone, he could listen to him…and then murder him like he had planned…no one would have to know either.

Tomoyo handed her a cup of tea. "I think you're just jumping conclusions. Did he even say that he did?"

Sakura shook her head. "I-I woke up before he got to explain anything…but I'm sure he was going to say yes!"

"Sakura-chan, I think this is a big misunderstanding…you know how emotional you are."

"But Moyo-chan…"

"Listen to him, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this."

Sakura frowned but nodded. "I think I'm a big baby…crying…what is he going to think of me Tomoyo-chan?"

"I think that makes you even cuter!"

Her frown deepened. Cute? Was that all she was?

"Ano…I mean!"

"I really need to grow up."

Tomoyo sighed. "That doesn't happen overnight Sakura-chan, it takes time. With experiences one learns and grows."

"But I still act like I'm five sometimes! I want to be mature, I want to be able to say..."

"Sex?"

"That! See?"

Tomoyo giggled and hugged her friend. "I'm sure Syaoran-kun loves you the way you are Sakura-chan, and he wouldn't have you any other way."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Sakura smiled. "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan, you're a great friend."

"That's why I'm your best!"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped with the demanding door knocks and following door bell ringing.

"Hoe? Who could it be at this hour?"

"Ooh!" Tomoyo rushed out of her room and Sakura slowly followed.

Sakura yawned and stretched out in her cute, fluffy pink pajamas with matching pink slippers.

Tomoyo wasn't surprised when she saw an ever-impatient Syaoran at the door, without a coat.

"Oh! I just knew you would come!"

He only nodded and she opened the door wider so that he could come in.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Tomoyo smiled, Syaoran wasn't the bad guy here…he was really gentle and he had proven to her that he loved Sakura.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun!" Sakura jumped into his arms and kissed him repeatedly, making Tomoyo giggle at the kawaii scene in front of her.

"You're freezing! Let's go in my room." Sakura took his hand and lead him up the stairs to her room. She glanced at Tomoyo who only winked to her, making her blush.

They had been in her room several times, hadn't they? Her cheeks turned redder when she realized that he had never been in her room.

Syaoran glanced curiously at her room. It was pink. That much he expected. Too much pink for his liking. He never really liked the color pink. Luckily his older sisters didn't dwell too much on the color pink either, but Sakura was another story.

He saw Hello Kitty paradise all around the room, making his eyes widen. Even a picture that they had taken in the cherry blossom park was framed with a Hello Kitty…

Sakura looked around too. It wasn't until that very moment that she realized that perhaps she had an obsession with pink, and Hello Kitty. Here she was trying to prove to everyone and herself that she didn't want to be a child anymore and the one thing that…

Syaoran held her hand as they sat on her bed. They didn't know where to start.

Okay…so he didn't want sex…well then what did he want?

"I-" They both began at the same time, making them laugh.

"You go first." Syaoran encouraged her, nodding.

Sakura let out a loud sigh. "Okay…well I…" she glanced at him. "I thought…"

"Don't ever listen to what Hiiragizawa has to say."

"Hoe…"

"He told me. Everything."

Her eyes widened. Everything? That she had cried because she thought that he didn't want her? Oh my…

"Sakura, of course I want to make love with you, but in it's time." He wrapped them in one of her warm pink blankets. "But that isn't why I've been acting…differently."

"Then what it is? Please Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran sighed. Well…it was really now or never.

"Eriol-kun? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo mused, listening to him mumble under his breath.

"I'm getting my ass kicked by Syaoran later."

Tomoyo giggled. "He's here, with Sakura-chan."

"I know."

"Oh? What happened?"

Eriol shook his head. "Here I was having this wonderful, pleasant dream about you…and he calls me out of no where!"

She smiled, getting cozy on her own bed.

"Anyways…I guess Sakura broke down or something because he wanted me to tell him what, well with the sex and everything."

"She woke me up too. I thought she had a nightmare, but she told me that Syaoran-kun was going to break up with her."

"Those two are unbelievable."

"Did he tell you what it was?"

"No," Eriol yawned. "He only told me that he's going to make me regret ever getting those thoughts into Sakura's head."

"Mm…go to sleep baby, you sound tired."

"I am, but I don't want to get beat up tomorrow!"

"Aw! Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad wolf!"

Both Eriol and Tomoyo laughed.

"He's the little wolf. His father was the big one."

More laughs.

"I love you Eriol-kun."

"I love you too angel. Sweet dreams."

"Always. Oyasumi." Tomoyo kissed the phone before setting it down on her bedside table. Later she would pester Sakura about what was going on or rather—what was going to happen. Right now, all she wanted to do is sleep in her cozy bed.

Sakura pulled away, a little heated. "Please…"

Okay, so kissing her senseless wasn't going to distract her. She was persistent, he had to admit. That's the way he liked it.

His eyes widened as she turned the tables.

"Sa—Sakura..." he had to make sure it wasn't one of his weird sexual…err—fantasies—err!

Sakura looked at him as she laid on top of his body. "Well? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Yes…yes. Just…"

Sakura giggled and agreed, rolling off of him to be on his side.

Syaoran felt her cheek and she smiled, she loved his touch.

"This might sound really silly…"

"Of course not! Please Syaoran-kun!"

"Well I…"

"Yes?" Her radiant emerald orbs blinked beautifully, making him gulp. "Syaoran-kun…do you want me to go back up there?"

"No! No!" he cleared his throat. "Okay…okay!"

Sakura nodded and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I…"

"You…"

"…want you to meet my mother."

Sakura's mouth turned to an 'o' shape as her eyes widened, still staring at him.

"Na—nani?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So here it is! The sixth chapter. I didn't know where I was going with the chapter, but it just came to me. They are getting pretty serious, and I know y'all might be upset that I skipped through those five months, but it was crucial because there's still a lot of story left! So, despite all the trouble--Syaoran DOESN'T want the sex! HA! He wants Sakura-chan to meet his muquin, that's what HIS deal was. I really liked this chapter because it brings forth a change in Sakura, to make her grown up...thank goodness. I'll be happy to tell you that I although I love my Hello Kitty, that's the real only childish thing I have at heart...I hope! :D **

**I sincerely wish all of you had a great holiday season with your loved ones, and I'm getting better with updating, right? ]: Well, I made a New Year's Resolution and I plan to keep it! Please click that green button to the center of this and make me happy! Much love!**

**P.S.-Blame Final Fantasy X (hence having Yuna as my avatar) for my lack of updating sooner...oh! If you haven't heard Kelly Clarkson's-My Life Would Suck Without You, please do! It's love!**

**-SakuraLover.**

**+3,272.**


	7. Within His World: Fourish & Chocolate

**Author's Note: FF was down whenever I tried to upload this chapter, which was two days, so I just got home and I wanted to post it! So please don't mind the grammar and nonsense, I hope it's okay. As a side note, the reason behind my madness (rushing everything between them in chapters 1 thru 6) was because it's going to come to a stop. This chapter was humorous and a little difficult to write. I had trouble writing about Syaoran was thinking about. Keep in mind this chapter is more dedicated, once again, to the past that we are all (even me) so anxious to learn about. Please excuse the no dreaming sequence, that happens for a reason too! Hope you enjoy. More on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura characters. **

* * *

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met.**

**By: SakuraLover**

**Chapter Seven: Within His World: Fourish & Chocolate.**

Why did he do it?

He just had to say it, didn't he?

Syaoran sighed, looking up from his massive mounds of paperwork on his desk.

It had been exactly three days since he had rushed to Sakura's house in the middle of the night and told her that he wanted her to meet his mother.

Three days.

Work kept Sakura busy, thankfully, and for Syaoran it was never a problem to find _more _work to do.

Getting ahead never hurt anyone.

But he still couldn't stop thinking about it.

He didn't exactly know what came over him. Why he wanted his mother to meet Sakura.

Maybe it was because he wanted to bring joy back into her and his older sister's lives…

Or maybe it was because he himself needed the reassurance that he had finally moved on.

He groaned, loudly. Why would he think, out of all reasons, that?

Goodness, he just didn't know what to think anymore.

He jumped a bit, feeling a strong vibration within his vest.

Oh right…his _phone. _

What time was it anyways? He had seen enough papers for the week already.

"Hai…" he scribbled some more words on the paper he was working on.

"Syaoran-kun?" Her sweet voice made his pen drop to the floor. "Are you busy?"

"Iie--!" He felt around the carpet, trying to find the pen. "I'm just—well…kinda?"

A giggle entered his ear, making him smile.

"Eriol-kun tells me you've been working non-stop! Syaoran-kun, you need to rest! I'm getting worried."

With one mention of that name, his expression turned grim.

"Yes well…I can't believe you trust Eriol that much."

"Hoe? I shouldn't trust your best friend?"

Syaoran bolted up his chair. Best friend?! The blue eyed…glasses wearing…freak?!

Well…

"Syaoran-kun?"

He cleared his throat and sat back down, not bothering to get that pen anymore.

"Etto…I'm really excited to go to Hong Kong with you Syaoran-kun…Tomoyo-chan insists on me taking three suitcases, but I think it's too many! Don't you think so?"

"It is not!" He heard Tomoyo's voice booming in the background.

"We'll only be there for a couple of days blossom…"

"Hoe! I thought you said two weeks?"

His eyes widened. "Two weeks?!"

Now what in the world would he be doing there for two whole entire weeks?

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura's voice cooed. "I've never been to Hong Kong before…"

"Blossom…"

Now he could have sworn he heard Tomoyo's giggles.

Well, if Sakura thought…no, thinks, that this is one that she will win…

"I can't build a good relationship with your family in a couple of days Syaoran-kun! Please? I thought you said they would be happy to see me?"

True…

"But…"

"And I want you to show me everywhere! We can go shopping!"

Tomoyo squealed. Very loudly. "Yes! Bring me something!"

Syaoran frowned. He didn't expect Sakura to be so excited about this whole situation. In fact, shouldn't she be nervous that she was going to meet his family? Wasn't that normal?

"Please Syaoran-kun? For me—no! For your family?"

He was sure that his three sisters would have a blast pinching their cheeks and giggling to no end, and perhaps his mother would be pleased…but two whole weeks? Wasn't that a little bit too much?

"Syaoran-kun…"

How long had it even been that he was in Hong Kong? He shuddered at the thought.

_Too _long.

So long that he was sure he didn't remember how to get to the Li Estate anymore. It had been so long that he had lost contact with his mother and older sisters. How worried could they be? Would they be mad at him? Once he brought Sakura over, that would probably be a thing in the past…but…

Two weeks in that place. With nothing but haunting, repeating memories lingering over him…

Whether or not it was two weeks or less, he had no choice but to go now. He had made his decision about Sakura meeting his mother and family…and now that he finally told Sakura and she agreed…would be back out? How foolish he would look! Especially with Sakura overly eager to go as soon as possible…

What was he _supposed _to do damnit?

He nearly banged his head against his desk in his frustration, but heard the ultimate deciding factor.

"Eriol-kun won't be there either…"

"Can we leave tomorrow?"

Sakura and Tomoyo high fived, exchanging wide smiles.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun! You're here!" Sakura jumped into his arms happily as soon as she opened the door.

Syaoran chuckled and held on to his favorite cherry blossom and the bouquet of her favorite flowers as he entered the house.

"Tomoyo-chan is staying over with Eriol-kun tonight…so…"

_Oohh…_

"Arigatou, they're beautiful." Sakura kissed his cheek, taking the bouquet from him as he set her down.

"You're very welcome."

"I'll go put them in water, okay? Go into the living room, I'll be in there in a bit!" she waved, rushing into the kitchen.

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief before putting on a pair of house slippers and walking towards the large living room. He really should consider taking some sort of class, honestly. He was tired of not getting what he wanted because he refused to say anything.

Li Syaoran wasn't an open book. Many, hundreds, maybe even thousands of people knew that. Not that he cared, but coming off as an work-aholic, silent dust catcher wasn't a description that he needed from the press, especially now that he was dating Sakura. What if his mother and sisters had paid attention to the news media? Well, he was sure that they would not be too surprised.

With Sakura came serious change. Ever since their meeting in their dreams, she brought forth a light…a special light, that had always made him feel warm, different. He wanted to change. He wanted to do so much because of it, her. And he knew he could, but the question was…did he want to?

Sakura returned with tea and a chocolate cake, making Syaoran turn immediately.

"Mou…I think I should have saved this until after dinner."

_After _dinner he planned to have more than just dessert.

Syaoran quickly cleared his throat of that unconscious thinking. To his defense, it had been a _very long _while and Sakura was surely looking better than any chocolate cake. Besides, he had to be satisfied with chocolate cake for much too long now.

"Say 'ah'!" Sakura giggled, feeding her overgrown baby.

"Sakura…"

"Ah!"

Syaoran sighed again and opened his mouth, trying not to smile.

Sakura fed him his chocolate cake, smiling as he nodded his head in great approval. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I think it might be my favorite chocolate cake."

"Hontou? I put something special in it…"

"Oh?" He tried to savor the taste, trying to figure what the secret ingredient was. As mentioned, he had more than his fair share of chocolate cakes.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers as Syaoran was still in deep thought, blushing. She began to think it wasn't so normal to be feeling this way whenever he was around her.

"I don't…I guess I can't tell what it is…wait!...No…" he glanced down at her, where she only smiled to him.

"You really can't figure it out? I thought you said you were an expert with chocolate cakes," she teased him, making him frown. He wasn't lying, he really became an expert with tasting the different types of chocolates in his chocolate cakes…

Wow. He was an expert on chocolate cakes. What an accomplishment.

Before he mentally cursed himself, and maybe did even more damage…as in, talking outloud once again…Sakura pounced on him, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Sa—Sakura!" He couldn't help it! He was taken completely off guard. Not to mention that she had a low cut...

He still couldn't believe he had become that obsessed with chocolate cakes. Really.

Really? Why would _anyone _in their right mind decide to learn so much about chocolate?

He could probably submit himself in the World Records Books for being the most incredibly stupid…

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura quickly got off of him, crossing her arms.

"Nan—nani?" Oh—oh!

_Now _he would definitely be recorded in history.

"No—sweetheart!"

Sakura turned away from him. "Do you…do you really not want me?"

Goodness no! If only she had known how much pain he had been before her! Even now!

…which would explain the whole…his weirdo chocolate cake, chocolate, obsession…

With all of these thoughts roaming in his head, he didn't even hear Sakura start to cry again.

Well now he did it.

"Of course I want you cherry blossom…" his strong hand felt her back, making her skin tingle.

"Then why don't you pay attention to me?" Sakura sniffed, wiping her tears.

"I just…I got side-tracked…"

Side tracked thinking about chocolate. Wonderful.

Sakura felt content as soon as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Gomen ne…I'm just…worried…"

"Worried? Why would you ever be worried?"

She leaned back onto his chest and looked up at him. "Worried that another woman will give you what you want."

He had to laugh. Had to.

Just how exactly did she know—let alone anyone else know what he wanted?

Sakura frowned, hearing him laugh louder.

He wanted a lot of things, Sakura topping the list, and chocolate in between, but nonetheless…

"And just…" he placed kisses on her exposed shoulder. "…how are you so sure on what I want?"

"Well…Eriol-kun told me that…you know…"

His eyes narrowed. "No. I don't know. Please, enlighten me."

"Okay…well…he said…" Now Sakura cleared her throat, trying her hardest not to look at him. "That when two people go out for a long time…and they don't have sex…well the guy…he…suffers."

He couldn't believe his ears.

First. Why the hell would Sakura believe that idiot about anything?

Secondly. Why the _hell _would Sakura believe that idiot about anything?

And lastly. Why in all of God's green Earth was Eriol always in behind everything new that Sakura learned?

Maybe the trip to Hong Kong should be changed to tomorrow. To avoid that pest any further. He more he filled his sweet, innocent cherry blossom with nothing but lies…the harder it would be for him not to break his glasses, or better yet…his…ha.

Sakura tried to catch her breath, as Syaoran pulled away from one very heated kiss.

"Cherry blossom, you shouldn't believe him. Don't believe what he says."

"Eriol-kun…Eriol-kun told me you would say that…"

He cringed. Why that…

"None of what he said is true. Nothing is true. He makes up these imaginary stories, and they're all lies!"

"Demo…Syaoran-kun…"

"No but's. Promise me that you won't believe him from now on cherry blossom, promise me."

She hesitated. Her best friend's boyfriend, or her own boyfriend. Syaoran would never lie to her, and Tomoyo did giggle whenever Eriol would tell her something. Maybe Eriol was just trying to help her break the ice with her nerves about this whole situation. Thankfully, it was working! She could finally say the s word!

"Okay…I promise Syaoran-kun…" she pecked his lips before the two stood up.

"Blossom?"

Sakura smiled, turning to him. "Hai, Syaoran-kun?"

He crept up close to her ear, making her emerald orbs widen as he whispered something to her.

He winked to her before walking ahead to the kitchen, leaving her shocked beyond words.

* * *

"Eriol-kun, you're Syaoran-kun's best friend…how long has it been since he's been to Hong Kong?"

Eriol sat down, laughing. "Correction, my love. I'm Syaoran's only friend. There's a big difference."

"Eriol-kun!" she playfully smacked his arm.

"Okay…okay…well…now that you mention it, I'd say some fourish years?"

Tomoyo gasped. "Four years! Doesn't he have a family?!"

"Yes. His mother, auntie, and his three older sisters."

"Doesn't he keep in touch with them?"

"Not that I know of…" Eriol touched his chin, trying to remember any instances of Syaoran telling him he had called his family back in Hong Kong.

"Is it that, he just doesn't want to be reminded of that place?"

He nodded, wrapping an arm around the now sitting Tomoyo. "I don't even know everything that he's been through MoMo. I don't blame him."

"But now he has Sakura-chan!"

"I'm sure his family, especially his sisters will be extremely pleased when Sakura and him arrive."

Tomoyo squealed, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm sure that they will! I can't wait to see pictures! Are you sure we can't tag along too?"

Eriol shook his head. "If Sakura-chan insisted, I'm sure my cousin would allow us to go…but…it would be most uncomfortable, you understand sweetcakes?"

Tomoyo only nodded. "Going back to a place where so many horrible things had happened to him…yes, you're right. It's better if he takes it one step at a time. Maybe next time we can all go on vacation!"

He agreed, still in thought. Some fourish years ago, he had suggested to Syaoran to go seek help, a therapist, a listener, whatever. Fourish years ago, Syaoran made him a promise—no, he swore to him, that if he would ever return to this quote on quote "intoxicated" place, he would do so with the woman that he intended on being with for the rest of his days.

He smiled, remembering the honest words that his cousin spoke that day. It seemed so long ago now. Fourish years ago, he thought the only thing he would be doing in Japan would be complaining in how long they would have to stay. Not too long afterwards, he set his eyes on the beautiful woman besides him, which made living in Japan very pleasant. Now that he thought about it, returning to Hong Kong would be extremely awkward. He told his auntie and cousins that he wouldn't stand it in Japan, and that he would be back in a month, tops. Now he had his dearest…and that was another story.

Tomoyo, attentively paying attention to his expressions as she always did, smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you Eriol-kun."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Promise never to let me go?"

"I swear to you."

She beamed and wrapped her arms around him happily. "Arigatou!"

* * *

Sakura tried to look at him, she really did, but it was much more difficult than ever.

"Blossom?" Syaoran finally spoke, wiping his mouth. "Are you okay? You haven't spoken ever since I told you--"

"Ha—hai!" Sakura quickly interrupted him, nodding hurridly. "Of course I'm fine."

"I thought you wanted to know what I wanted."

Her face flushed, immediately looking down.

Syaoran smiled and took her hand in his, making her calm down a bit.

"Arigatou…"

"Do you mind..." He watched her eyes blink. "…if I stay over tonight?"

She wanted to giggle, or jump on him all over him, but contemplated by leaning over and kissing him sweetly, emitting a chuckle from him.

"I find your bed much more comfortable than mine."

"That's not what you say when I stay over."

Too true.

"I meant…I find any bed much more comfortable as long as you're with me."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm up but paid no attention. "Syaoran-kun, will you tell me more about your family?"

He nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"How does your mother and sisters look like? Do you have a picture of them?"

Did he? He didn't even know if he bothered to take the time to pack a picture of his family. At the time, fourish years ago, he could only stuff the new clothes that his sisters insisted on him taking with him into a suitcase and heading off to the airport. Nothing more.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you everything about them. Then what will you talk about when we get there?"

Sakura thought about it before slowly agreeing. She couldn't wait to see his sisters, she was sure that they were very beautiful…and his mother! That would be an honor to her. She wondered why she was so excited about meeting Syaoran's family. Maybe it was because it was the family that someday, she truly hoped, she would also be apart of. Or maybe because they were the people that Syaoran loved very much. Either way, she couldn't be happier. Being together with Syaoran, in Hong Kong, for two weeks.

Her emerald orbs trailed back to Syaoran, who was busy eating more of the chocolate cake, instead of finishing his dinner.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura moved the chocolate cake platter away from him.

"Hey...." he frowned, trying to get it back.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm really starting to think you're obsessed with chocolate cake, and chocolate in general!"

"That's not true!"

Didn't he just have this talk with himself a couple of minutes ago?

Wasn't he supposed to be over this whole chocolate obsession…already?!

Sakura sighed, seeing him eat another bite of the cake happily. "Syaoran-kun…"

"Mmm…you put walnuts in it…I love it with walnuts…"

"Syaoran-kun…"

"I think you even put some cinnamon…or hazelnut…"

She glanced at the clock. She could think of other things to be doing with her boyfriend that didn't include talking about chocolate cakes.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Chocolate crème filling?! Too good to be true!"

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Huh! What!" Syaoran dropped his fork, his gaze shooting upwards at her.

"You are paying more attention to that chocolate cake than me!"

"That's not true!"

Sakura's eyes glared. "I finally get it! You're obsessed with chocolate!"

"What?! I am not!"

"Then prove it! Stop eating the cake!"

His mouth opened. His eyes stared at the remaining delicious, sweet, sweet pieces of cake that were still left.

God. What was wrong with him? Had he really scooped down this low? Craving chocolate?! Shouldn't he be craving something else?

That answered his question.

Sakura squealed as Syaoran picked her up in his arms and headed out of the kitchen, towards the stairs.

"I don't think I'll be craving chocolate for a long time now blossom…"

Their lips melded together, and Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you," they mouthed to each other before kissing again.

Yep. He finally discovered the cure.

Now the chocolately obsession was the thing in the past.

He hoped.

* * *

**A/N's: I thought this chapter was extremely cute. At first I had no intention of making it how it turned out, but I figured…it's only Chapter Seven…and there's no way I could possibly magically reveal all of Syaoran's past in this chapter. That would be one long chapter! **

**My biggest inspiration for writing this chapter was BoA's (my favorite singer in the whole wide WORLD) new single-****永遠 ****(Eien), very touching. I apologize for being a week late, but I had major homework due for Uni…and tests as well…when I have school ahead of me, I can only think about completing what I have to do and THEN think about writing. So sad! I didn't have much work tonight, so I decided to sit and type out this chapter. **

**Next chapter I want to focus on Sakura. Too much Syaoran already! (Yeah right!) Don't worry, dreaming sequences to the max. Don't y'all want to learn how the dreams started in the first place? Hahaha…I think I kinda spoiled it…oh well!**

**I promise to update within one month! Please review and hope you all are doing well.**

**-SakuraLover.**

**+3,024.**


	8. The Unexpected Dream

**Author's Note: I'm a day late! I'm so sorry. I had a big Sociology midterm yesterday…but I wouldn't necessarily call that an excuse, but on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Card Captor Sakura characters…CLAMP does! **

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met.**

**By: SakuraLover.**

**Chapter Eight: The Unexpected Dream.**

* * *

"_Onegai…Onegai Syaoran-kun…" _

"_Onegai…"_

"_Oh Syaoran-kun!" _

"_Syaoran-kun!"_

Sakura woke up from her very passionate dream with her heart racing in and out of her chest.

Her hands felt her cheeks, warmed and red. She reached over for a mirror, only to see messy bedhair, and a cherry lit face.

Once a week. Once a week she would have _this _dream. Although she could never pinpoint what day it would land on, she would have the dream. She wondered if Syaoran had the same dream. Maybe she wished he did too.

'Would he like what he saw?' If her face could burn any hotter…

She stared at the clock: 3:21am. She was too anxious to go back to sleep. If she really did see Syaoran, what would she say? And what would she do if she was back in the same dream as before? Well, that never happened…

The dreams were becoming a bigger mystery to her than anything. Before Syaoran and her started officially dating, she would dream of Syaoran every night, they would talk and kiss…hold hands. But now…now the dreams got intense, passionate. It was rare to have an entire week of them, together. She didn't know if her imagination was getting the best of her, but she couldn't help but wonder why the dreams had changed.

Was getting together only the first step?

What was the second step?

At this she blushed some more. If she kept this up, she would surely get a fever by tomorrow morning.

Without any remedy, she laid back down on her bed, hugging her nearest plushie, sighing.

"What does this all mean?" she asked herself quietly, wanting an honest answer.

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo brightly greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo," Sakura only spoke, causing her to turn and look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Iie."

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo felt her forehead, nothing wrong there. "You're not your usual self, is something bothering you? Did you have a bad dream?"

Bad was least appropriate word to describe last night's dream.

"I just…" Sakura yawned, stretching her arms. "I just didn't sleep well. I woke up too early."

"Well don't worry, today is your day off."

"Hai…are you going to be in your studio Moyo?"

Tomoyo nodded, serving her breakfast. "So don't you worry about a thing. Just enjoy your day with Syaoran-kun," she nudged her, making Sakura quickly blush.

"I have to help him pack."

"Are you sure that's everything you have to help him with?"

"Moyo-chan!"

Tomoyo sat down, watching her best friend intently. Sakura tried to ignore her stare, eating her omelet, but it was hard—especially since her face was cherry red, like earlier in the morning.

"Something tells me you're keeping something from me…"

"Wha-what makes you think that?"

"Intuition, I suppose. Now tell Moyo-chan what's bothering you."

Sakura's emerald orbs looked up at Tomoyo before sighing and putting down her knife and fork.

Tomoyo grew excited and was all ears.

"Okay…well."

"Yes, yes…"

"Lately, I've been having these dreams…where Syaoran is…"

"Syaoran is what?"

"You know…" her hands moved around, trying to make some sort of sign.

"Dying?"

Sakura gasped, her eyes widened. "No! Kami no!"

"Oh! Well! Just say it then!"

"We're having…we're making love." Sakura's face hurried to look down at her full plate again, hearing Tomoyo's squealing and moving around.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about that Sakura-chan! Making love is a beautiful thing!"

"But I never see Syaoran-kun's face!"

"Ooh…but then how do you know it's him?"

Sakura blushed harder, pressing one of her hands to her face.

"Oh." Tomoyo picked up her utensils. "But did you ever have these types of dreams before?"

"That's what making me wonder Moyo-chan," Sakura glanced at her worriedly. "Before, all I dreamed about was Syaoran and I, together. Then when we became officially a couple…"

"I think it's obvious what this means."

"Tomoyo!"

"These dreams are signs Sakura-chan! First you two met, and then you met in real life! Now you're making love and—"

"But what about my wedding?! I want to wear white, thank you!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Sakura, you're old fashioned. Don't you want to?"

Sakura played with her thumbs. "Of course I want to…"

"Ohh…do tell." She ate some of her hash brown happily, waiting for her best friend.

"I wanted…I mean…I wanted it to be special."

"But it will be special Sakura-chan!"

Sakura shook her head. "I meant…"

Tomoyo's mouth dropped. "You want to—in Hong Kong?"

"Ha-hai…"

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. Wasn't that every man's fantasy? Making love on their childhood bed?

"But what if someone hears us?"

"I think Syaoran-kun's mother and sisters won't treat him like a little boy anymore. I think that's really kawaii. We could plan this out!"

"Would you really help me Tomoyo-chan?"

"Of course!"

Sakura nodded and smiled, becoming much more comfortable of her 'situation'. Tomoyo agreed with her too…maybe the third step was marriage? Or children? Maybe she was watching too many dramas with Tomoyo…

* * *

Sakura neatly continued to fold more of Syaoran's clothing into his suitcase. He insisted not to pack too much. Although they were staying for two weeks, he knew that his older sisters would drag them shopping, and buy enough clothes for a month.

"You're awfully quiet, cherry blossom." Syaoran kissed her neck, making her smile.

"Am I? I think you're too quiet."

Syaoran chuckled and shook his head. "I've been trying to make some sort of conversation for the past fifteen minutes."

Had he really?

Sakura glanced at the clock: 3:21pm, making her gasp.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no…I was just taken off-guard…"

"By what? The clock?" Syaoran glanced at the clock. "Hn. That's weird."

"Hoe? What is?"

"I woke up at the same exact time this morning."

Sakura turned to Syaoran, who still watched the clock. "What did you dream about?"

"Nothing I can remember."

Her eyes blinked. Was she the only one having these dreams?! Why her?!

"What did you dream about blossom?"

"Nothing!"

Syaoran was taken back by her sudden outburst. "Blossom, is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not!" Sakura paced around the room, deep in thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai…" her emerald orbs glanced again at the clock, which still stayed at 3:21. Shouldn't it have changed by now? She was more than sure a whole minute had passed already. "Does your clock even work?"

"Blossom…" Syaoran took her into his strong arms, making her sigh contently. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Gomen ne…I'm just worried."

"Worried? About what? Meeting my family?"

Sakura shook her head. "The dreams."

"But we rarely have them anymore blossom…you shouldn't worry."

"But I do."

His eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it well…but…I think they're a sign."

"A sign? For what?"

"Well…didn't we get together after months of being in each other's dreams?"

"Yeah…" Syaoran looked at her skeptically. "Then what would be the next part?"

Sakura blushed and bowed her head. "I'm not sure yet…"

"Then you shouldn't worry. We'll both have the dreams."

That was true. The dreams wouldn't become reality without the both of them having the same dream. Maybe her imagination _was _getting the best of her. But boy did she have a vivid imagination.

Wait…

Did that mean that they weren't supposed to…?

Now Sakura's head hurt.

"Hey…you okay?" He raised her chin, making her look at his chocolate orbs.

Sakura nodded, feeling his warm lips fall onto her's, making her skin tingle. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Oh Syaoran-kun! Onegai! Onegai!" _

"_Syaoran-kun!" _

Her body felt hot.

"Want to make dinner?"

Sakura could only nod, feeling very flushed. Now she couldn't even kiss him without getting an image of that dream. But what if it meant something else? Technically she only saw herself yelling for him, but not anything else.

Why did this have to be so confusing!

She tried to remember if she had any difficulty figuring out the first sequence of dreams she had, prior to meeting Syaoran. No…Syaoran was right. They met because they both had those dreams. Now Syaoran couldn't even remember his dreams.

Hormones or imagination?

Sakura giggled at that thought as they walked down the staircase. Both would make good conclusions. Whether it was those two or the next step, all she could do was wait. Hopefully not too long either…

"Who taught you how to cook Syaoran-kun?" Sakura started another conversation brightly.

"Wei. Our caretaker." Syaoran remembered suddenly, surprising himself.

"Does he still live with your mother and sisters?"

He hoped so. Wei was more than a caretaker to him. He trained him, in everything. Well, except the ways of the women—but that was a different and separate issue.

Sakura watched Syaoran curiously, seeing his expression become thinkative.

* * *

"Your sister called yesterday, she hopes you are well." Fujitaka told his son as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh. Isn't it about time she come back? It's been a while since I saw the kaijuu." Touya took a can of soda from the refrigerator.

"Yes, you are right. She was planning on stopping by soon." Fujitaka tried to keep that subject to a minimum. Truth was, Sakura had visited him last week, with her boyfriend. Of course, knowing his son, he wouldn't be too fond of the fact that she had been seeing someone for the past five months without mentioning it to him. He on the other hand, had met the young man, Syaoran, who had taken his daughter's heart over three months ago.

Fujitaka would have a hard time trying to make his son understand that Syaoran was a nice young man, he respected and truly loved Sakura, to Touya…which is why he promised Sakura he would not let go of their secret.

Touya suddenly laughed. "You know—for some reason I keep having these weird thoughts that the kaijuu has a boyfriend. Am I losing it or what otou? Otou?"

Fujitaka nearly dropped the rice bowl in his hands. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure Sakura would inform of us."

"Or would she?" Touya put down his soda can. "Do you think she is hiding things from us?"

"Son, please."

"Maybe we should go see her."

"I don't think that would be convenient—"

"I have never had these constant bad thoughts. I think the kaijuu is hiding something!"

"Touya, please. I'm busy with work and you are busy with school."

Touya quickly shook his head. "I could take a leave of absence, and you could take your vacation."

Fujitaka's golden brown eyes widened behind his glasses. "Son, I don't think this is necessarily considerate on our part. Your sister is grown and can take care of herself."

Touya's eyebrow rose at his father's behavior. "Why do I think _you're_ hiding something from me?"

"Touya, you're overreacting."

"Am I?"

"Konbanwa!" Bright, luminous gray orbs came into view. "O-oh? Did I come at a bad time? Touya?"

"No, no. Everything is fine Yukito-san. Please, join us for dinner."

The young man stared at his best friend who only stared back at his father.

"Touya?"

Fujitaka headed back into the kitchen, to get their plates.

"Otou-san is keeping something from me, about the kaijuu."

"Sakura-chan? It's been a very long time since we have seen her!"

Touya nodded, still intently watching his father. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He knew that his father knew something about Sakura and didn't want to tell him. What if Sakura _did _in fact have a boyfriend? Or worst. What if they were getting married? No. That wasn't worst. What if he had…

"**KAIJUU!!!!!!" **

The small neighborhood stopped completely, hearing Touya's loud yelling. They never imagined someone having such a strong voice to be heard over such distances!

"He's…he's very worried about his little sister…" Yukito explained to Fujitaka as they sat down to eat dinner.

"I understand that, but he does not need to get worked up over nothing."

They heard Touya slamming doors and rushing to room to room upstairs.

"We're going to Minato!"

"He's not serious is he?" Yukito whispered.

"Damn right I'm serious! You too!"

Their eyes widened.

* * *

Sakura suddenly shivered, making Syaoran wrap his arms around her.

"I thought I heard onii-chan yell."

Syaoran chuckled. "That's impossible blossom. Unless your brother—"

"He has _some_thing. You don't think he found the truth out do you?"

"Your father wouldn't do that. It's been more than three months since we first visited him."

Sakura nodded, knowing her father too well. "Maybe I'm just a little worried about when onii-chan will really find out…you know?"

"Do we have to tell him?"

"Syaoran-kun, be nice."

"He's not nice to begin with, and he hasn't even met me."

"He's just being overprotective. I'm sure everything will get settled out when you two meet. Let's eat dinner?"

Syaoran hesitated, but nodded. Touya would have to wait until after they got back from Hong Kong anyways, maybe that should give him some enthusiasm about heading back home.

Home? Wasn't his home here, in Japan? With this deliciously tempting…

"Hoe? Do I have something on my face again?"

"No…"

* * *

Tomoyo rushed to the door, she had been so carried away with her sketches that she forgot that her blue teddy bear would be coming over for dinner.

"Gomen, I'm so sorry!"

"No don't be sorry, I only waited outside for half an hour."

Tomoyo frowned. "I really am sorry. I didn't think I would get so caught up being in the studio."

"I considered breaking open a window. You could have left the door unlocked sweetums."

"I know…it was just a reflex. Forgive me?"

Eriol nodded and the two hugged.

"I've been working on the Spring line…you know how important this is for me."

"I understand MoMo, but you still need to eat. Where else are those ideas going to come from?"

"I could think of another place…" she nibbled on his ear, exciting him.

"Should we skip dinner, or have dinner on the table?" he huskily whispered, making her body warm up.

"Eriol-kun…" she tried to pull away.

"Oh no! Don't excite me and then back out! I will not allow it this time Daidouji!"

Tomoyo giggled, agreeing that women teased their man too too much. It was just another reflex.

"But I made your favorite…"

"Favorite what?"

"I made banana nut…you're favorite." Tomoyo waited for him to react.

Eriol suddenly pulled back. "You made me banana nut bread?"

She nodded once. "Do you want to deny yourself some banana nut bread?"

He loved banana nut bread. Especially Tomoyo's banana nut bread. Goodness he hadn't some since…well since…

"When was the last time you made me banana nut bread?"

Tomoyo giggled some more. "You don't remember muffin?"

"Not at the moment…"

Tomoyo's hand innocently felt around his crotch area, immediately reminding him of _that _particular day.

No wonder he loved banana nut bread that much.

Eriol cleared his throat. "I think we should eat dinner…and that bread before anything."

"Whatever you say, muffin."

* * *

"Remember cherry blossom, we leave in exactly four days."

Sakura nodded, eating her pasta. "How long does it take to get to Hong Kong?"

"Usually two hours. Not too long."

"I can't wait to surprise your family! I'll be returning you to your mommy and sisters." Sakura laughed, seeing his face harden. "Syaoran-kun, lighten up."

"Don't you think you're a little too excited about meeting my family?"

"Hoe? Shouldn't I be excited? Should I be scared?"

"Well, no. Not scared."

"Syaoran-kun! Stop trying to intimidate me! It won't work! I'm very excited about going to Hong Kong and you can't take that away from me!"

Syaoran resigned and continued to eat his dinner.

"I would be excited…to see my mother…"

He took one of her hands in his. "I'm just nervous, that's all. I know that you would treasure your mother if you had the opportunity to meet her."

Sakura nodded, trying not to cry. Growing up she never had someone to talk to about things she didn't feel comfortable telling her father or Tomoyo.

"Do you miss him? Your father?"

"I don't really remember him."

"I don't remember my mother either, but otou-san tells me she was very beautiful, we have a picture frame of her near our dinner table. Remember?"

Syaoran remembered the frame and nodded. "She was very beautiful, just like you are."

"Do you think I am?"

"Of course you are. Anyone would be crazy to say otherwise."

"Arigatou." Her gaze softened, feeling warm inside.

"Now all we have to figure out where your brother got his attitude from and we'll be set!"

"Syaoran-kun!"

He leaned over and kissed her lips, making her smile.

"Why are you so good at that…"

He winked at her. "I think you underestimate your own abilities."

"Hoe?"

"Trust me."

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay that I spend the night here?" Sakura cuddled up in his arms, underneath the warm blankets on his large, luscious bed.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I don't know…maybe you'll do something to me again…"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I was sleeping blossom, I don't know how many times I have to repeat that."

"I know, I know! I just love teasing you!" she giggled and kissed him sweetly. "I love you Syaoran-kun."

"I love you too blossom."

"Promise to dream of me?"

Whenever Sakura would spend the night with Syaoran, no matter where they were, they would dream together. She wouldn't have to worry about having a passionate dream tonight. Not with Syaoran this close.

"Only if you promise the same."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "But if you take too long I'll be mad."

"Then let's hurry up and get to sleep, hmm?"

"Hai. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai, my cherry blossom."

After kissing her forehead, Sakura quickly fell asleep. She had never felt so comfortable and protected than in his arms.

* * *

_Emerald orbs stared into light, hazel ones._

"_Do I—know you?" _

_The same hazel eyes turned secretive, gleaming into hers._

_A shiver ran down her spine at her gaze._

_The wind blew strongly towards them, revealing her long dark brown hair. _

"_Who, who are you?" _

_Her lips turned into a smile. _

"_Your worst enemy." _

* * *

**Author's Note: I didn't expect it to turn out like it did. Ooooh…now we have some conflict going, well, besides Touya going into overprotective, crazy onii mode! I'm SURE everyone can take a hint who it is, RIGHT?! (I put Yukito in the story! Yeee!)**

**I don't have my Spring Break until next month…and I'll be in Japan then…maybe I can update ahead of time? I already have some great ideas! **

**Remember to review! See you all next time! **

**P.S.-Don't mind me writing 'ohayo' instead of 'ohayou' it doesn't fit for me...LOL.**

**-SakuraLover.**

**+3,032.**


	9. The Two Dreams

**Author's Note: I'm back! I'll type my "excuses" after the chapter! Please enjoy! Oh! Before I forget…there are *lime* instances! You're warned! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters, CLAMP does! **

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met.**

**By: SakuraLover.**

**Chapter Nine: The Two Dreams.**

Recap from Chapter Eight:

_Emerald orbs stared into light, hazel ones._

"_Do I—know you?" _

_The same hazel eyes turned secretive, gleaming into hers._

_A shiver ran down her spine at her gaze._

_The wind blew strongly towards them, revealing her long dark brown hair. _

"_Who, who are you?" _

_Her lips turned into a smile. _

"_Your worst enemy."_

* * *

Sakura woke up in a heartbeat, gasping for air as she sat up on the bed.

"Here," Syaoran handed her a glass filled with water.

She tried to nod and take the glass, but even that proved to be rather difficult. Instead, Syaoran helped her and she quickly chugged down the water.

What was that? _Who _was that? This wasn't supposed to happen, especially not with Syaoran near her. Could _this _be the sign she was looking for?

Syaoran held her in his arms as she caught her breath, stroking her hair to calm her down. She would tell him when she was ready.

Everything was spinning. She didn't know where to start. What would Syaoran say?

Her emerald orbs looked up into his chocolate ones worriedly, making him frown.

"I won't force you to tell me…"

"Please do."

He sighed. "Blossom…"

"I'm scared Syaoran-kun."

"What exactly happened?"

_Those hazel orbs…_

Sakura shivered all over, feeling that gaze upon her again. Syaoran lifted her up and let her rest on his chest as he wrapped her arms around her waist, making her sigh and lean her head against his shoulder.

"You'll protect me, won't you?"

He kissed her head. "With all my heart."

"I love you, Syaoran."

He smiled. "I love you too."

As long as Syaoran was with her, everything would be all right…right? He would protect her, he was her prince.

She let out a giggle at her thought. "Gomen. I woke you up."

"As long as you're all better now, I don't mind a bit…although…a kiss might help me feel better."

Their gazes met again. "What about a long kiss?" Sakura winked.

"Hu—huh?...Whoa!"

* * *

"Moshi mosh!" Tomoyo happily answered the house phone, only to have her eyes widen. "Tou—Touya?"

"Where is she! Where's Sakura!" His voice demanded.

Now usually Touya never called Sakura by her name but rather by her nickname (given to her by him, of course), the 'kaijuu'. The only time he would refer to her by her name was when…

"Etto…well she…"

"I've been calling her all last night and this morning! Where the hell is she?"

Tomoyo winced in pain at his loud voice. "Her—her cell phone died! I accidentally lost her cell phone charger so she hasn't been able to charge it!"

Maybe that would shut him up…or least have him speak normally.

A snort.

"Well let me talk to her now."

"She's still sleeping. You know Sakura-chan."

"YOU GIVE THE PHONE TO HER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Tomoyo literally threw the phone down at the sound of his voice. It was too much for her poor ears to bear.

"MoMo?" Eriol peeked into the living room, only to see Tomoyo almost crying, covering her ears with her hands. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"TOMOYO! YOU GIVE HER THE PHONE NOW!" The phone barked.

Eriol's eyes widened. 'What a pleasant start to this day…'

"Make it go away…make it go away! Ahh!" Tomoyo cried in his arms, her ears red with pain.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO OVER THERE!"

* * *

"_But I want you to…" Sakura whispered as they broke away to catch some air. _

_Syaoran tried to shake his head, but it wasn't his brain who was responding now. He looked down at his beautiful cherry blossom, realizing that she was wearing a very sultry dark green nightgown. He tried to swallow, to get something down that dry throat of his. _

_Sakura's eyes roamed up his bare chest, and towards his flawless face once again. Her soft hands feeling his skin, making him burn. _

_Why was he so heated? Wait. Why the hell was he almost naked? His eyes glanced around; it wasn't until then that he realized that they weren't in Japan…_

_He looked back down at Sakura, her peculiar eyes blinking. _

"_You're beautiful." _

_The red tinge color reappeared on her cheeks, making her that much more precious. _

_A soft moan escaped her lips as his hot, strong body pressed against hers, if this wasn't heaven, then she didn't know if she would ever see it. _

"_Syaoran-kun…" _

_The way she said his name was intoxicating. He only wanted to hear it for the rest of their days together…_

"_Onegai…Syaoran-kun…" Her hands slowly traveled up his back, making him hold back a desperate groan. _

"_Syaoran-kun…" _

_It was getting harder to breathe. _

_As much as he didn't want to revive that wicked addiction again…_

"_One—onegai…" _

_It was becoming so much harder to push it away…_

"_Make me yours…"_

* * *

"Touya! You're going to wake your father up!" Yukito hissed before looking around, but it was too late.

"Touya?"

Yukito bowed and tried to smile…which didn't work out very well. "O-ohayo. Gomen nasai, Touya is getting very worried."

Fujitaka sighed, wiping his eyes before putting on his glasses. "Son, please. The girls are probably just getting out of bed. No need to yell like this."

"TOMOYO!"

More crying was heard.

"She better call me back in an hour Tomoyo. AN HOUR!" With the last threat, he slammed the phone onto the oak table, making the other two shudder.

"That was completely inappropriate Touya!" Yukito yelled at him.

"I agree son. Tomoyo-san did not deserve that from you."

"Spare me the lecture. If she doesn't call me back in one hour, we're going to Minato, and I don't want to hear it!" Touya rushed back upstairs, leaving the two to sigh.

"Gomen nasai Yukito-san."

"This only shows how much he really cares about her. Let's hope Sakura-chan picks up before an hour passes."

They couldn't help but stare at the ticking hanging clock.

"ONE HOUR!" Touya roared from upstairs.

* * *

_Syaoran's eyes blinked as he stared at the very familiar place. He hadn't been there…gosh, it had been years. _

_Since her. _

_He heard footsteps and he turned around rather calmly, expecting Sakura, anyone else. _

_But her. _

_Her hazel orbs looked as emotionless as ever. _

"_What the hell do you want?" He didn't bother to address her properly; she proved that she wasn't even capable of receiving the least bit of respect from him. _

"_You haven't changed a bit, Syao-kun." A bittersweet voice was heard. _

"_I could say the same for you, if you didn't look so filthy." _

_A laugh. _

"_Funny. You used to—"_

"_Don't start this bullshit again. What are you doing here?" _

_A smile. _

"_Amusing myself." _

_He watched as she took another step closer to him, but he didn't bother to move. _

"_I can't believe you lowered your standards for a little girl." Her warm breath touched his neck. _

_He grabbed her wrist tightly._

"_You aren't even half the woman she is." _

_Another laugh. _

"_You're right, Syao. Maybe she'll do it, but even better."_

_His hold on her wrist tightened, making her gasp. _

"_Afraid of the truth Syao-kun? Have you told her about me?" _

"_She doesn't need to know about filthy trash like you." _

_Before his anger got the best of him, he let her go rather harshly, making her fall on the concrete. _

"_Protect her, Xiao Lang." _

_His eyes glanced at her once again, seriousness overcoming her. _

"_Remember. You're coming back to my territory. I don't like anything or anyone having what was once mine, and only mine." _

_And suddenly…_

_She was gone. _

Syaoran awoke, a bit confused. 'What the hell did I dream about?'

His expression quickly changed, seeing his cherry blossom stretching out and yawning.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted, her eyes fluttering open.

"Morning, beautiful."

Sakura giggled and kissed his lips. "Mm…Syaoran-kun…last night was amazing."

"Oh?" He pulled her towards him for a fuller kiss.

"You don't remember? Our dream?" She pouted.

Boy, what a _hell _of a dream…

Sakura sighed, wanting to go back to dreaming.

"What…what happened again?"

"Syaoran!"

"I think I had more than one dream?"

"No…" A blush formed on her cheeks. Maybe he was just being nice. It would be a bit embarrassing to speak of those actions they both did. If only that dream was real life…

Syaoran's eyes squinted, trying to remember what the dream was about.

"_Onegai…Syaoran-kun…"_

Oh God…

Something ached and it wasn't his head…

As soon as Sakura recovered from her blushing and wanted to speak, she lost to the ringing telephone.

Sakura reached over to get the telephone from its charger. "Hai! Moshi moshi."

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo wailed.

Syaoran rose an eyebrow and Sakura's eyes quickly widened. "Moyo-chan? Is something wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay!"

"Sweetheart please, let me." She heard Eriol's voice.

Tomoyo sniffed and let him take the phone from her.

"Sakura?"

"Eriol-kun? What's wrong with Moyo? Is she okay?"

Tomoyo cried louder, her ears still apparently hurting.

Eriol sighed. "Yes, she's fine. Please keep your voice down."

"Hoe?"

"Sakura, your brother called—"

"Hoe!"

"Oh God…" Syaoran groaned, hearing that loud and clear.

"Onii-chan? Nan…what for?"

"I have no idea, neither does Tomoyo. He said you better call him, now."

"But I…" Sakura looked around for her cell phone on the night table. "Left my cell phone at home…"

"Do you have a pen?"

* * *

Touya paced around his bedroom, with the phone in his hand.

"Do you really think this is necessary?"

"Of course I think this is necessary! Just what do you take me for!" Touya's eyes glared at his best friend.

"Sakura-chan is a grown woman!"

"A grown woman when I die! Whose side are you on, anyways?"

"Hers!"

His mouth opened in shock.

"So what if Sakura-chan has a boyfriend? I think that's cute."

"Cute? Cute? CUTE?!"

Yukito was not prepared for what came next.

Fujitaka rushed into the bedroom, trying to get his son off of poor, defenseless Yukito.

"You traitor! I can't believe you!" Touya's copper eyes shot daggers into his gray orbs.

"Son, please! You need to calm down!"

"I will not! My best friend!"

The phone suddenly rang, making the three turn their attention to the phone, now on the ground.

"It's the kaijuu!" Touya snatched up the phone, his expression quickly changing.

Yukito sighed of relief, recomposing himself as Touya slammed his bedroom door shut behind him.

"I am truly sorry Yukito-san…" Fujitaka bowed his head.

Yukito tried to smile, once more. "It isn't like this is the first time this has happened."

"Kaijuu!"

"Onii-chan!" Sakura tried to sound mad. "I can't believe you made Moyo go through your yelling! She's in pain!"

Touya rolled his eyes. "She should know better."

"Please onii, Moyo didn't deserve it."

A sigh. "Okay, okay. I'll apologize when we get to Minato."

"Hoe? What do you mean, when we get to Minato?"

"You heard me. Otou, Yuki—" he grumbled. "And me are heading to Minato, to your house."

"Hoe! What for? Otou-san never told me! You're lying!"

"Kaijuu…for the longest time…" he paused. "Don't you want to ever see me again?!"

'No.' Syaoran answered mentally, making Sakura look at him. "What?"

'Be nice.' She mouthed to him before going back to Touya on the phone. "Of course I do…otou-san too…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Ano..." she glanced at Syaoran. "We moved!"

"What!"

"Hai, the press found out where we lived onii-chan!" She tried to sound hurt. "I was so scared…"

Touya's eyes narrowed. "You're lying to me…"

"Iie! I'm not! I'd let you talk to Moyo-chan, but she's still in pain because of you!"

"Hmm…well give me your new address so we can help you move everything in."

"Tomoyo's boyfriend is helping us! He's very nice onii-chan!"

"Tomoyo has a boyfriend? What's his name? What does he do?"

Her eyes widened. "Onii-chan!" She couldn't believe this.

* * *

After convincing her older brother that he was speaking nonsense about her having a boyfriend, cough, she helped Syaoran with breakfast. Eriol told her that Tomoyo was fast asleep, resting her ears.

"We'll tell him when we come back from Hong Kong, ne?" Sakura smiled to him.

"Sure."

"Syaoran-kun…"

Syaoran sat her on his lap. "I remember our dream…" he placed kisses on her neck, and of course—it worked.

"Syaoran-kun…" Her eyes closed and she enjoyed the moment.

"I can't wait to go to Hong Kong…"

She smiled. "Hontou?"

"Mmhm. Did you like my room?"

"Syaoran-kun…" A moan escaped her lips and he nearly groaned with how pleasant that actually sounded to him.

"_Onegai…Syaoran-kun…" Her hands slowly traveled up his back, making him hold back a desperate groan. _

Wasn't the air conditioner on already? It should be.

"Oh…ohh…"

If he wasn't holding her, she probably would have fell off the chair already…

His right hand held her while his left hand traveled up her leg, and at the same time, he was gently biting on her neck.

Sakura was so lost, beyond heaven and Earth, she had never felt this way before. It was so…magical, simply indescribable. Maybe now she could understand why Tomoyo was never able to describe the feeling…

"_One—onegai…" _

Another sweet moan. He didn't know why he wasn't able to control himself anymore. That dream was just beyond exotic to him, unlike any other. Damn. It had just been too long, and it wasn't illegal…

Not that he knew of anyway…

He was tired of being satisfied with chocolate, he needed something better…he was sure Sakura would be sweeter than any other sweet…

His hand felt her inner thigh, making her breath heighten. Were they still breathing?

Sakura wouldn't have minded either…

"_Protect her, Xiao Lang." _

His eyes widened and he stopped…completely.

"Hoe!" Sakura fell down on the cold floor.

_His eyes glanced at her once again, seriousness overcoming her. _

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura frowned, as she stood up.

"Blossom!" He suddenly remembered, unfortunately, _that _dream as well.

"You just want to wait to perfectly reenact the dream, ne?" Sakura blushed, glancing down at her slippers.

Sure.

"_Remember. You're coming back to my territory. I don't like anything or anyone having what was once mine, only mine." _

"Hoe? Syaoran-kun?" After not hearing him say anything, she looked back at him.

"Gomen. It's nothing," he hugged her and kissed her head, his gaze staring ahead.

Then he remembered this morning…

'You'll protect me, won't you?'

Could it be that she had a dream with that witch as well?

Sakura sighed contently in his arms, feeling beyond protected. "I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too blossom, don't ever doubt it."

She nodded once, cuddling up closer to him, hearing his heart beat.

Something told him that dream was more than a sign.

He kissed Sakura's head again, holding her tighter.

It wouldn't go her way this time.

Last time he let her go, as free as the wind, but if she even approached them, he wouldn't be as kind. Especially if she endangered Sakura in any way.

Even the thought of that filth made his blood boil. How could he be so naïve, so foolish.

Some fourish years ago, he swore to Eriol that he would return to Hong Kong on one single condition.

He glanced down at his cherry blossom, who smiled to him.

"Oh! I have to make you my strawberry smoothie! It's great!"

Syaoran nodded and let her go slowly; he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Sooner or later, Sakura would have to know, and that thought killed him. It wasn't that Sakura wouldn't understand, he knew, it was just that…those memories were supposed to be repressed for the rest of his days.

But it wasn't fair. Sakura had been very open with him, about everything. She deserved to know.

Well what if she didn't want to know?

Why wouldn't she want to know?

God he wished he forgotten that altogether…

He ran a hand through his unruly hair, becoming frustrated as Sakura sang a song happily, taking things out of the refrigerator, leaving him to his thoughts alone.

"_Remember. You're coming back to my territory. I don't like anything or anyone having what was once mine, only mine."_

* * *

"Sweetcakes? Are you feeling better?" Eriol whispered to her as she opened her eyes.

Tomoyo only nodded, smiling as he set the tray of food in front of her.

"I thought you would be hungry…so I made you something."

"You haven't cooked for me since I was sick with the flu." She giggled.

"How thoughtful, right?" he kissed her forehead. "Oh. Touya called."

Her eyes widened. "Did he yell at you too?"

"No, of course not. He called to, he wanted to apologize to you over what happened."

"Nani?" she shrieked. "Are you serious?"

"Is he that…heartless?"

"Yes!"

"Well, he even made me record it on the machine."

Tomoyo threw the sheets aside and rushed downstairs, leaving Eriol to shake his head.

"Sakura-chan won't even believe this!"

"She could have at least ate first…"

* * *

Brightly red polished fingernails tapped against the seat.

A sigh escaped her lipstick and lip glossed lips. It was too much to bear, really!

They never told her it would take this long. Weren't they professionals at this type of thing? That's what she was paying them for.

She couldn't do anything but wait…wait and wait.

Her eyes rolled, she flipped her long hair back as she picked up a fashion magazine from one of her large purses she had brought along with her.

She couldn't believe she was even doing this. Coming to this country that she never even visited, there better be something very juicy on the end of this trail.

Her index finger touched her lips as she stopped, staring out the window. Yes, that would be her compensation for all her troubles.

He better be grateful. Having to come all the way from home for this! She could think of better things to be doing, like getting her nails done…or shopping with her friends.

News would come soon.

Or so she hoped.

The limousine came to an abrupt stop, making her shriek, falling off the seat.

She pouted and fixed herself up quickly, how embarrassing. The driver was lucky that her father didn't know about him, or else.

The door hastily opened, the driver apologizing repeatedly.

Her eyes glared at him before taking his hand as he helped her out of the limousine.

A four inch black peeptoe heel hit the pavement before the second followed.

She looked around.

Well, it was decent.

Was that a pool?

Maybe this trip would be rather pleasant.

* * *

**A/N: I greatly apologize for my lack of updates both last month and being late this month. Gosh! I'm the best procrastinator, but this was pushing it! I hope this makes up for it. (: **

**Isn't that weird?! The dreams are getting freaky, lol! **

**&& I'm sure you ALL know who the last person is, I hope. I also realize that the character had a major change in attitude, but that's the point. At least for this story. **

**I'm sorry for not updating this after I had typed out this chapter, but it was the weekend...sorry! On a brighter note, the next chapter is done, and it's a long one...hopefully not boring!**

**As I said in my profile, I'm in Italy! Then I'll be going back to the States to get some things finalized and then…back home to Japan! Summer vacation, it's about time! **

**So again…thank you for being extra patient. I hate when life gets in the way, lol. I hope you are all doing well, and please don't forget to review!**

**P.S.-Would you guys like it if I had a snippet of the upcoming chapter on the bottom, or not? Let me know in the review if you have the time! **

**Stay tuned!**

**-SakuraLover. **

+3,084.


	10. The Devil, Herself

**Author's Note: This is a longer one, focusing on one particular character; I hope you don't mind but it's crucial for next chapter! You'll be surprised! Enjoy this humorous chappie! More on bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura characters. **

**Three days remaining. **

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met.**

**By: SakuraLover. **

**Chapter Ten: The Devil, Herself.**

* * *

"Wow…this is great blossom," Syaoran nodded as he tried the strawberry smoothie.

"Really?" Sakura smiled. "You're not just saying that?"

Truth was, he didn't really like strawberries. Maybe it was because he had never found one that was sweet enough for him…

He shook his head. "It's delicious, I mean it."

Her smile widened. "Arigatou."

Eriol strangely looked ahead. A limousine was parked in front of them.

"Who is that? Was Syaoran expecting someone else too?"

Eriol cleared his throat. His cousin didn't exactly know about their surprise visit. Like that would go well anyways. Tomoyo nagged him about wanting to see her Sakura-chan now that she was feeling better, and convinced him by telling them they could go swimming.

Ahh…the joys of swimsuits.

Eriol parked his black Audi behind the limousine before getting out and helping Tomoyo out of her seat.

The woman pushed up her darkly tinted sunglasses. "Are you sure this is the door? I don't want to look like an idiot!" she hissed to the driver, who was carrying her large purse and fur coat.

The driver quickly nodded, bowing his head.

"Nani? What's wrong Syaoran-kun?" Sakura moved his bangs from his eyes as he looked ahead.

"I don't know why…but I just…"

"You just what?" She kissed his jaw. "Hmm?"

His eyes narrowed. "I don't like this feeling."

"What exactly is it?" A giggle.

"Something annoying…"He fought the urge to shiver at the thought of the most annoying…

He thought Eriol was annoying, but in no way, shape or form could he compare to…

"Holy shit." Eriol froze and Tomoyo glanced back at him.

"What is it?"

"Shhh!" He took her hand.

"Nan—" Tomoyo's eyes widened as he held her tightly in his grasp.

"I'll explain later, let's get the hell out of here!" He whispered in her ear, rather loudly.

"De-demo…Eriol!"

He ran, he ran for his entire being. Forget the swimsuits. This was his sanity, his ability to function correctly! And obviously Tomoyo…she would understand later, it was for the best.

Unfortunately, timing had not been on their side.

"Ya!"

"Fuck!" Eriol yelled.

They had just reached the car too…

He banged his fists on the hood of the car, making Tomoyo even more confused than ever.

Her amethyst eyes glanced ahead at what exactly was the big deal, and saw a beautiful young woman rushing over to them, with a man besides her carrying…her purse?

"I'm so sorry…" he mumbled, completely defeated.

"Ya! Eriol! Yaa!" She heard her yell, waving her hands up and down in the air.

Eriol sighed. By the sound of the terrifying screechy voice he still remembered very clearly, she hadn't changed one bit.

God help him.

"Ya!"

Tomoyo stepped out of the way as soon as the woman approached them. She looked like a doll, a porcelain doll.

The possibilities of dressing up a porcelain doll…

To her sudden dismay, this porcelain doll had claws.

"Ya!" The woman pushed Eriol, pressing his body right smack forth onto the car. "How dare you!"

"Hey!" Tomoyo tried to interfere, to save her boyfriend from the wacko doll.

She turned to Tomoyo. "You stay out of this hussy!"

Her mouth opened. "Wha—what!" She had never been so insulted.

He should have warned her, he really should have. But how in the world was he going to know that she was going to show up in Japan? He had long forgotten about her and everything and everyone in Hong Kong…

The driver, Tomoyo and Eriol could only listen as the doll blabbed on and on in a different language, poking her long sharp nails into his chest from time to time.

"Are you listening to me?!" Her voice screeched.

Another sigh.

The woman flipped her hair as she looked away, smacking him in the face with it. Life couldn't get any worst for him at this very moment.

Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands as they walked through the beautiful garden the mansion had.

"Three more days…" Sakura whispered, her head leaning into his chest.

"Yeah…" He couldn't help but sigh. "It's been a while since I went back home."

"Don't you like it?"

He shrugged. "I could really care less…just my family…I guess I'm starting to miss them."

"They should move to Japan!"

His eyes widened. He was sure his sisters wouldn't object to that possibility. Catching them doing everything and anything…

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"I'll ask you that in three days."

"You have to lighten up, Syaoran-kun. You can't be so grumpy…"

"I'll try…"

The birds above chirped, making them smile.

"So just your mother and three sisters live together? Oh! Your caretaker, Wei-san, too?"

He nodded. "Sometimes we would have relatives over…but that wasn't very common…"

"That's ni—"

"LI XIAO LANG!" They heard a yell.

"Hoe!"

Dear Kami no. Not this, anything but this. He was right to suspect before, he always had a sixth sense about this devil.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Listen."

The couple was ducked down in one of the larger bushes, as if they were expecting some sort of missile to hit them at any time.

Sakura could only nod, becoming afraid.

"We need to get out of here…now."

His cell phone beeped, making them jump.

Her eyes watched as he slowly took out his cell phone and glanced at the lit up screen.

They sighed of relief, it was only Eriol.

_She knows man. We're screwed together. Say sorry to Sakura for me too. _

"Hoe…"

To hell he would allow that thing in here. Why was she here anyways? Shouldn't she be with her latest boy toy or something, anything else?

God save him from the devil.

"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE!"

Sakura took Syaoran's hand and the two, crouched down, moved across the garden.

How ironic. This was his property and he was hiding like an animal from the beast herself.

"You stay here! The hussy too!"

"Hey!" Tomoyo tried to grab her hair, or something—she had to teach her some manners.

Eriol held her back, shaking her head.

The woman ran off, which surprised Tomoyo, she could really run in high heels.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed at him.

"Trust me Tomoyo, you don't want to mess with that thing." He spoke calmly.

Tomoyo huffed, pushing him away. "I'll show you and her!"

He should have run after her. But he couldn't even watch, it would be painful. No one messed with the devil and got away with it.

Even Syaoran.

He glanced at the driver and nodded to him once. "How's it going?"

"Don't make a noise." Syaoran instructed her.

Sakura nodded, peering behind Syaoran as best as she could. She really didn't understand why they were hiding like this. Who was the person who yelled out his name like that? It sounded like a man's voice, just like her onii-chan's! Maybe Syaoran had his own Touya in his family.

Hmm. That was odd. Syaoran never mentioned any other cousin except Eriol, and Eriol…said sorry?

This had to be serious.

"Xiao Lang!"

She nearly gasped. Syaoran silenced her.

"Shh."

That wasn't a man's voice, it was a woman's!

The high heels made a clacky clack noise on the pavement, as she looked around the backyard.

'Maybe he's inside still…'

"Xiao Lang!"

"There you are!" A voice yelled.

Both their eyes widened. 'Tomoyo?'

"Aah!"

The two fell onto the grass and rolled around as Tomoyo pulled on her long hair.

"Owh! How dare you! You slut!"

Her sunglasses were tossed who knows where.

"Stop calling me those names!"

'Where the hell is Eriol…' Syaoran looked around for any signs of Eriol.

Eriol nodded. "Tough break bro, that beast is called the devil for a reason." He inhaled more of his cigarette as they continued to chat.

"They warned me, but she looked too pretty."

"Oh yeah, that old thing. Gets them every time."

The driver nodded, feeling sorrier for himself.

"Syaoran-kun! I can't! Tomoyo is getting hurt!"

"Blossom please! I can't risk you getting hurt too!"

The two argued back and forth.

"We should go check on them…"

"Yeah maybe." Eriol stepped on the cigarette butt.

"Ah-ha!" Tomoyo yelled out victoriously as she stood up again, with very long hair extensions in her right hand. "I knew it! You're fake!"

Sakura and Syaoran stared with jaws open.

…as did the woman.

"You…you!"

The birds flew away, far away. Branches, petals fell off from the trees. The flowers wilted.

The devil cried.

No, not cried.

There was no explanation of what exactly that action was.

Eriol held his ears, motioning for the driver to get the hell out of there while he could. The driver nodded and threw down the things he was carrying and waved, rushing as best he could back to the limousine.

No poor innocent civilian should go through such horrific experience.

Sakura curled into a ball besides Syaoran, crying as well, it hurt so much.

Curse the devil.

Tomoyo tried to run away as fast as she could, but she only got past the fence of the backyard before falling over.

Goodness what lungs!

The woman continued to scream, roar, whatever it was called, kicking her legs up and down on the grass. She didn't even care anymore, she was so humiliated that the world itself could topple over and she didn't care.

Practice always made perfect for Eriol and Syaoran. They had to grow up listening to her throw her tantrums nearly every single day of their childhoods. Fourish years ago, it would have been fine. Now fourish years later, it just wasn't the same. It had been far too long.

Sakura tried to hold Syaoran back this time, but he only left her under some bushes and went to confront the devil.

"No Eriol…she'll kill you…don't…" Tomoyo wearily extended her hand for him, but he walked past her.

It was now or never.

The two cousins spotted each other and nodded once, walking to the source.

It was true that Syaoran didn't exactly love all of Eriol's fantastically over enthusiastic characteristics, but when dealing with the devil, he might as well come to deal with them.

Especially since this beast was worth than more than a million Eriol's all together and Eriol felt exactly the same way.

The woman stopped her thrashing about, seeing both of her cousins surround her on each side.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She hissed at Syaoran, wiping her tears.

Sakura and Tomoyo were surprised that the roaring stopped so suddenly.

Syaoran sighed, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?"

She pouted. "Auntie and muquin made me come, to check up on you." She turned to Eriol. "You bastard! Just wait until I see that whore again!"

Eriol looked surprised. He slowly bent down. "Hmm. Interesting."

Syaoran laughed.

"I'm sure it wasn't this short…since ever." He tried to touch her shoulder length hair but she nearly bit him. "Damn!"

"Aren't you going to help me up?!" She screamed, making them glare at her.

"Hell no!"

Sakura continued to look from the bush and was surprised at how beautiful the woman they were speaking to was. She did sound very…not nice…

She frowned; maybe that's why Syaoran didn't mention her.

"I didn't have your phone number and you changed your cell phone number! I even tried calling you at your office! Don't touch my hair!" She pushed Eriol away and turned back to Syaoran. "It's your fault! You should have called auntie…or someone! Now everyone dragged me here, I have things to do!"

Eriol and Syaoran rolled their eyes.

"What would that be, dearest cousin?"

She frowned. "I have a social life you know!"

"Yes, we're sure."

Syaoran sighed. "Well, I'm fine. When's your plane back?"

"Two weeks."

They gaped. "What!"

"I didn't want it! Daddy gave me my tickets this morning…" She suddenly smiled, looking towards the pool. "I think I'll enjoy myself for a bit."

"Oh, I doubt that sincerely."

"Yeah, Japan is freaking boring. There's never anything to do around here!" Eriol added, nodding his head.

"What!" She looked at both of them. "Well, there must be some good shops around here…right?"

They shook their heads. "Why do you think we're wearing this?"

She looked down at their attire in disgust. She nearly threw up. "Oh my gosh! And I wanted to get my nails done! This is pure punishment!"

They were winning.

Eriol tried not to grin too widely as she lunged herself on Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang! You need—you need to get me out of here! Get me one of your private jets or something…oh please! I'm begging you!"

Syaoran patted her back. "Don't you worry; I'll call to arrange one just for you."

"Oh! Oh Xiao Lang! Thank you, thank you so much!"

Syaoran felt around his pockets for his cell phone, only to realize that he must have left it with Sakura.

"Err…"

Eriol's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Hmm?"

"Err…I left my phone inside, be right back…!"

"Kay." She nodded and he sprinted across the garden. "Eriol, be a doll and get me my bag and luggage while we wait."

Eriol sighed, but nodded.

Her lean long legs walked smoothly across the grass and back on the pavement where she found a cute beach chair to sit in while she waited. "Oh! My sunglasses…that tramp…" she hurried to pick up her sunglasses, frowning to see that they were broken. She tossed them back into the grass and hurried towards the chair.

Eriol suddenly stopped. 'Oh shit.' He groaned.

"Forgetting this?" Tomoyo tossed the extensions onto her lap.

The woman snarled. "Look here, little girl. You might be my cousin's newest whore, but that won't stop me from teaching you a lesson."

"And you listen, you stupid stuck up brat!"

She gasped. "Why I never! You have some nerve!"

Tomoyo never would deny that the woman was absolutely beautiful, but her attitude was from the devil itself.

Her eyes glared into her's before widening. "Oh…oh my God…"

Tomoyo ignored her and began walking back towards Eriol's car; Touya had nothing on this witch, demon, whatever she was.

"Wait! Wait!" The woman grabbed her hand.

"Don't you touch me!" Tomoyo snatched her hand away.

"Tomoyo…?"

Her eyes blinked as she stared back into those fierce ruby ones.

"How do you know my name?"

The woman squealed, unlike any other squeal she had ever in her life heard…

Syaoran helped Sakura up and dust off her bottom while she stretched out her poor legs. They were numb from crouching down for so long.

"Syaoran-kun, who is she?"

"Don't worry about it. She's leaving."

"Xiao Lang!"

He shuddered. "What!" He turned to that direction.

"Don't bother calling! I'm not going anywhere!"

"WHAT!" Both Eriol and Syaoran yelled back.

She giggled and hugged Tomoyo, who was still in who knows what world.

"Get your hands off of her! You'll posses her!" Eriol took Tomoyo forcefully. "Baby? You okay?"

"Eriol! You didn't tell me you were dating Tomoyo!"

His eyes looked up. "What do you mean, I didn't tell you? Since when do you care about who I date?"

"Well…" she rolled her eyes. "When you start dating freaking famous fashion designers like Tomoyo Daidouji!" She gushed, taking Tomoyo's hand. "I have tried to contact you for years! Even my daddy! I'm so glad, this is…a gift!"

Tomoyo blankly stared ahead.

"My God! Now look what you did! You infected her!" Eriol tried shaking Tomoyo. "It's okay, she'll leave soon. MoMo say something, sweetcakes…"

She frowned. "She better be okay…she needs to make my new wardrobe…"

"Sakura! Are you crazy! Do you want to end up like Tomoyo?" Syaoran stopped her.

The two looked across the yard, to Tomoyo who was being shaken by both Eriol and the woman.

"I can't leave my best friend right now! Syaoran-kun please understand!" Sakura ran further away with Syaoran right behind her.

"You'll regret it! Come back!"

"Moyo! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura sweet voice entered her ears.

"Sa-Sakura? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo mumbled, feeling so lost.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo-chan, I'm here!"

The woman glanced at Sakura. She was decent.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan." Her eyes blinked, realizing she was right besides her. "Sakura-chan!"

The two best friends hugged tightly.

"I thought I was going to die and lose you Sakura-chan! I haven't even made your wedding dress!" Tomoyo nearly cried.

Eriol and Syaoran scratched their heads.

The woman looked hurt. Never in her twenty something years had she been able to find such a friendship, no matter how long and hard she searched. No one ever met her standards.

She was jealous.

Eriol motioned towards their cousin, who was biting down on her lip as she watched Sakura and Tomoyo happily chat.

Syaoran only rolled his eyes.

Sakura giggled. "Yes! We could go swimming!"

Tomoyo then remembered. "Not today, I'm afraid."

"Hoe?"

Out of the corner of her left eye she saw that woman again.

"Oh!" Sakura turned to her.

"No!" The three yelled.

"Hi! I'm Sakura!" Sakura cheerfully greeted her, extending her hand out.

"Me-Meiling." She spoke, surprising all of them.

Sakura smiled as they shook hands. "Hi Meiling!"

"Hi..hi…Sa-Sakura?"

She nodded. "You're really pretty."

"Naturally!"

Oh Kami…

Syaoran took Sakura into his arms. "There, you met her. Now she can leave."

"Hey! I want to hang out with Sakura!"

"And I want to get to know Meiling!"

Groans.

Who knew being so nice could be so bad…

* * *

Meiling twirled a little strand of her now exposed short hair as she and Sakura chatted. Truth be told, she was no longer embarrassed about her little mishap this morning, Sakura still raved on about how beautiful she was. She almost blushed at all those compliments!

She also had to admit that Sakura wasn't as bad looking as other woman she saw at the airport.

"So you're dating my cousin, hmm?"

Sakura turned pink. "Ha-hai…"

Tomoyo glared at both Eriol and Syaoran. "My best friend could be in pain and it's all your fault!"

"It's not like we knew!"

"I told you that we had to hurry and get the hell out of here!" Eriol quickly added.

"What?" Syaoran paused and turned to Eriol.

"Err…I mean…"

"Are you a model too Meiling?"

Too?

Meiling scoffed. "Daddy would never let me expose myself for the public like that."

"Ohh…" Sakura nodded, looking down. "That's too bad…I'm sure Tomoyo-chan would love you as one of her models…"

Meiling's face brightened almost immediately. "What? Really? You think so?" She smiled. "Well…I've always known that I have what it takes to be a famous model."

"I am not moving up my trip! Especially now! You take care of her!" Syaoran demanded. "You owe me!"

"I don't owe you that much! Come on Syaoran, don't be such a hardass! Take her back with you!"

The two argued back and forth like little boys. Tomoyo ignored them and decided to confront Meiling herself. If they didn't have the _balls _to do it, then she would do it.

Sakura's emerald orbs beamed, staring into her unique ruby ones. "Do you have a boyfriend too?"

Her mouth opened too quickly. She stuttered. "Of-of course!"

"You should have come with him! I'm sure you'll miss him!" Sakura continued to smile.

Meiling muttered below her breath. Great, now she needed a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, you were saying? He must be very handsome!"

Meiling bit on her straw as she tried to sip some of her strawberry smoothie that Sakura had made for her.

"Moyo-chan! Where are Eriol and Syaoran-kun?"

Meiling was too preoccupied.

"They're inside, arguing. Scoot." Tomoyo sat down with Sakura, exhausted of everything.

"I was just telling Meiling that you would love for her to model your newest designs…you know for the Spring line!"

"You what?"

Meiling's ears perked up. "Oh! Would you? That would be so perfect!"

"Tomoyo's Spring Line is going to featured on Vogue! Can you believe that?"

She nearly spit out the straw. "Vogue?!"

Sakura giggled and nodded.

Meiling recomposed herself. "Well…Vogue…it's okay…"

Tomoyo nearly lost her self-control. Really. Did this woman know what she was saying?

'No, no Tomoyo.' She told herself it wasn't worth it. She worked very hard to get an "okay" magazine such as Vogue to feature her…and it wasn't going to be ruined by this…

Sakura noticed the silence. "So…tell me more about yourself!"

"Ah well!" There was a topic Meiling could never get tired of.

"I'm twenty two…live in Hong Kong, I want to get married in America…"

'Gag me.' Tomoyo looked away.

"America! Really! Has your boyfriend asked for your hand yet?" Sakura glanced at her left hand, which Meiling quickly hid.

Tomoyo snorted, making them look at her.

"Not yet…"

"Ohh…well I'm sure he will soon! Anyone would be blessed to marry you!"

"You think so?"

Laugher. Very loud, piercing laughter. Even Tomoyo laughed.

"Hoe?"

Meiling pouted and crossed her arms, sipping the rest of her smoothie.

"Sakura-chan you're too nice." Eriol began as the two appeared in front of them. "I mean, I know you're nice, but you don't have to try this much."

"Hoe?" Her eyes blinked.

"Yes blossom, besides. Meiling doesn't need a man, she has her daddy."

More laugher.

"But Meiling-chan told me she has a boyfriend…"

The laugher stopped.

"What?"

They looked at their cousin.

"You do?"

"Of course I do!"

Shit, _shit,_ **shit**. What was she getting herself into?

"You're lying."

"What's it to you, four eyes?"

"Hey!" Eriol held Tomoyo back again.

"Prove it." Syaoran spoke calmly, holding Sakura in his arms.

She was jealous of that too.

"He can't come to Japan." She was satisfied in her answer and nodded.

"He's poor?" Eriol butted in.

"What?!" She nearly fell off her chair.

They laughed.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura frowned at him.

He kissed her forehead and continued to laugh.

"He's busy. He's working, so there."

"He can't come for you?"

"Shows how much he cares."

"I'm not selfish...I just don't want him to be around me all the time."

"Of course not."

Meiling glared at them. "I'm serious!"

"Okay then…show us a picture of him."

Eriol nodded at Syaoran's comeback, he had taught him well.

"If this moron didn't lose my luggage!" She pointed to Eriol.

"Don't you have a cell phone? Shouldn't it be in your purse?" Eriol countered, pointing to her purse.

She coughed. "I have a frame…"

"Aww…"

Tomoyo only watched. She was impressed how many lies she was making up on the spot. Too bad no one believed her. Maybe that was her excuse to why she was so…whatever she was. It was rather depressing, Tomoyo almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

Meiling huffed and stood up, taking her purse. "I do too have a boyfriend! I'll show you two!" She stormed out of the backyard and towards the inside of the mansion.

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura looked back at the two who were holding their stomachs, they were laughing so much. "Syaoran-kun!"

"Oh sweetheart…" He tried to catch his breath. "You were great…I can't believe you put up with her."

"Syaoran-kun!" She pulled away as he tried to kiss her. "You were very mean to Meiling-chan! She didn't deserve it!"

"Mean?" Eriol spoke out in small breaths, he was almost crying.

There had to be some place she could find a boyfriend. Just for a day, or two. Where would she start? Her hands unconsciously shook as she walked further inside the mansion, trying to find something, anything that would help her. She had to prove them wrong, even if it was this once. It wasn't fair. They were dating beautiful women and she didn't even have a date, let alone any friends. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry again. She would not give them that ever again.

She glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. What was wrong with her? Wasn't she pretty enough? Smart enough? Why didn't anyone want to be around her?

Her short black hair fell a little bit past her shoulders, her ruby eyes continued to examine herself.

She wasn't fat, or anything of the sort, she was athletic, very approachable and social…

She needed to find someone. Quickly. Maybe Japan wasn't the same. Maybe someone was bound to accept her for who she was.

She hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Li Meiling everyone! As I said in my previous chapter, the attitude change is for a reason. Now that I think about…I wasn't too far off, LOL. Just kidding Mei! I love ya! Next chapter is going to be a blast! Don't mind the Meiling hating by those two! They do have their reasons, I mean, she's the devil! **

**Just to add…it's still three days because it all happened in the same day…I know! xD! Maybe the next chapter will be the same day, who knows! So who will she get as her "boyfriend"? Bwahaha! **

**Again, this is important to the whole story. I'm not trying to distract you all by bringing in a new character! You'll see in the next chapter! **

**I hope you're all doing well and take care, until next time! Please review!**

**-SakuraLover. **

+4,042.


	11. The Unexplained Future

**Author's Note: This is an extremely longer one! I decided to type this up knowing that I wanted it all in one chapter, because first, I don't want to make you all wait, second, "parts" are boring and I would definitely slack off! Lastly, I owe you all! **

**Only one reviewer wanted the sneak peaks, so sorry, I won't be doing it. Unless you convince me otherwise! More on the bottom, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura characters. **

**Three days remaining.**

**I Knew I Loved You Before We Met.**

**By: SakuraLover. **

**Chapter Eleven: The Unexplained Future.**

* * *

"I'm really sorry…they didn't mean to," Sakura frowned as she spoke to a sitting Meiling.

Meiling shook her head, trying to smile. "Ne, it's okay, really. I suppose…" she stared off, looking out of the large window of her guest bedroom overlooking the gardens. "I suppose I deserve everything…"

"Of course you don't Meiling-chan, they're just being really mean!" Sakura quickly protested, shaking her head.

Sakura had first hand experience! Of course Touya, her older brother, could be a handful, even now that shed lived apart from her family, he was still looking over her constantly, questioning and bothering her…even if he didn't mean to come off that way.

There was no excuse for what Eriol and Syaoran did to Meiling. She must have been covering her true sadness in her smile that she gave her.

Meiling motioned for her to sit besides her on the large bed. "I don't blame my cousins, Sakura."

"Hoe?" Sakura's eyes blinked as she sat down.

Meiling continued to smile and nodded her head. "When we were growing up, I gave them, such a hard time."

"But you were just children Meiling-chan, that's natural."

"Not just our childhood, even after we were in high school, I still pestered them, making their lives miserable."

"Meiling-chan…"

"I guess it's true what they say…we must be punished for our sins…"

Sakura's emerald orbs stared at the woman besides her. Was it really that bad? Sakura's own childhood with Touya was troublesome yes, but she knew that everything that he did, the teasing, constant surveillance and overprotection was because he cared deeply for her, and wanted nothing but the best for her. Was it not the same way with Meiling and her two cousins?

But then another thought entered her head. Syaoran and Eriol. They had never been so…together, ever. In all of these past months that she had learned more and more about them, they always seemed so annoyed with each other, well—at least on Syaoran's part, but today they were even laughing together! It was as if Syaoran didn't mind Eriol's presence, and even Eriol didn't crack jokes like he did every other day. He too seemed irritated, and not his usual self with Meiling here…

They just wanted her to leave, desperately. But why?

Well, Sakura was determined to find out.

When Sakura returned to reality and out of her thoughts, she found that Meiling was opening the door, with her coat and her black shiny purse on her arm.

"Meiling-chan?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to sightsee for a bit."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? You might get lost."

Meiling winked to her. "Daijoubu. I'll be fine. I need to be alone for a little bit."

Sakura slowly nodded and she exited the room.

"Please call me if you need something or get lost!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Tomoyo also noticed the drastic change between the two. Don't get her wrong, she much rather have them this way without them bickering constantly over unimportant and sometimes stupid issues, but it was just...surprising, even for her.

"To Meiling's imaginary boyfriend!" The two cheerful cousins toasted before they drank some of their whiskey.

"I haven't had this much embarrassing Meiling…" Eriol began, thinking about it.

Syaoran grunted. "Since ever. We've never been able to get her back for everything she's done to us."

Tomoyo grew interested. "And what exactly would that be?"

Eriol stroked Tomoyo's long, soft locks. "That's all in the past now darling."

Her amethyst orbs stared over at Syaoran, whose jaw was still tightened as he looked away.

"There you all are!" Sakura's usual cheery voice entered their ears, including Syaoran's.

"Syaoran-kun? Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

Sakura kissed his cheek as she sat down besides him on the long leather couch, across from the other couch Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting in.

"Well?" Eriol took another sip of his drink. "Where's the devil?"

"Eriol-kun!"

"You know what I mean anyways."

"Meiling-chan," Sakura emphasized her name. "Wanted to be alone for a bit, to get some air I'm guessing."

"Yes, that must be it."

Sakura frowned. "You too Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura-chan, you out of all people know I am not one to get mad easily…"

"Well I think that Meiling-chan is very nice."

Eriol and Syaoran groaned. "Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"She seemed very hurt Syaoran-kun…"

"She's good at faking, I'll give you that." Eriol reasoned, shaking his head.

"Could we just drop the subject?"

Tomoyo agreed. "We could go swimming!"

"Ooh…"

* * *

For the first time in her life, Meiling rode on the subway. She had never used public transportation. But no one looked at her differently, nor paid attention to the Chinese looking doll. It had been hours before she decided to get off, not even bothering to listen to which station she had exited at.

No tears escaped her eyes as she watched young people like herself with no care in the world, enjoying their day with their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends. She even walked past a small park, where two elderly people were sitting in a bench, holding hands.

Maybe she should call Sakura; it was going to start to get dark soon. But why did it matter? She had money of her own and she knew she shouldn't bother Eriol and especially Syaoran any longer for the day. They probably had enough of her the moment they saw her, but again, she didn't blame them. And even though Sakura seemed to care for her, maybe they had already told her everything.

After all, there was a reason why they nicknamed her the devil.

A sigh escaped her now unglossed lips as she looked up to try and recognize a sign or anything in English or at least Chinese.

Her ruby eyes noticed a nicely dressed couple enter what seemed to be a hotel of some sort maybe that would be her home for the night. A warm bath didn't sound too bad either.

"It's nice that Hikaru-sensei allowed us to stay here, ne?"

He rolled his eyes. "He owed it to us for all of our research time! We must have spent more than ten thousand hours!"

"Now you're exaggerating." His best friend chuckled.

"Exaggerating? I went without sleep for weeks! This is the least he could have done for us."

"It a shame that your father couldn't join us."

He nodded. "Otou-san was busy with his own work. Maybe it was better that we left him for the weekend."

Two women bowed to them. "How can we help you?"

"We have a suite reserved."

"Your names?"

Meiling entered the nicely lit hotel with people bowing all around. It was nice to see that the Japanese people were so traditional. She followed a man dressed in uniform to the front desk with chandeliers above them, making her smile. Maybe it truly wouldn't be so bad after all. Or maybe Japan was just growing on her.

She could have laughed. She had only been here for a couple of hours, was alone, and she thought she was having the time of her life! The irony of it all…

The man bowed and she did as well. "Arigatou gozaimasu," she spoke softly, standing behind two tall men as they got their key.

Thankfully the woman helping them spoke English, what a relief! All the Japanese she knew was…well, not very much.

She set her coat and purse down besides her, growing even more tired now. Her feet were starting to give in and she prayed that she wouldn't have to wait much longer to rest on a soft, cozy bed.

Just what was taking so long anyways?

Her ruby eyes looked up, only to meet with deep golden, almost copper ones.

She never blinked.

"Sumimasen," a gruff voice escaped the man as he walked past her, almost annoyed.

The two women behind the desk bowed to her as they walked off, towards the elevators.

"Konbanwa miss."

"Konbanwa." Meiling bowed and nodded to them, deciding to ignore the man. It wasn't worth it, and she didn't have the energy to stir up another one of her own fits.

* * *

Sakura stared down at her cell phone, wondering why Meiling hadn't called her yet. It was almost seven and still there was no sign or word of her.

"You shouldn't worry about her." Eriol spoke, noticing her expression. "She'll be fine, she has everything she needs."

Sakura nodded, sitting down on a recliner.

Eriol sighed. "Sakura…you shouldn't worry about Meiling so much."

"Why do you say that?" she looked up at him immediately. "Has she harmed you that much?"

"Yes."

"But Eriol-kun…"

"Listen." He looked around, neither Tomoyo nor Syaoran were in sight still. "I didn't want to tell you this…"

"Tell me what? Eriol-kun, please."

"Meiling…" His eyes slowly bore into hers, putting her on alert. "Meiling stabbed us in the back. She hurt Syaoran more than anyone had ever…she betrayed him, and for that, Syaoran has never been able to forgive her."

"But how Eriol-kun? How?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but that's all I should say. I don't want you to become involved in this. It's only between Meiling and Syaoran."

"But…"

"Please Sakura. Syaoran has his reasons, you should know. He is a very kind person, but he will never change his opinion about Meiling. She hurt him where it hurts the most."

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out for her, catching Sakura completely off guard.

"Ha-Hai! Moyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan, come help me with dinner please!"

"Ha—hai! Chotto, chotto matte ne!"

Eriol nodded to her as she stood up. "I'll go check up on Syaoran."

"Arigatou Eriol-kun." Sakura gave him a brief hug before slowly walking towards the brightly lit kitchen, where Tomoyo already had her apron on and was busy cutting vegetables.

_She hurt Syaoran more than anyone had ever…_

_She betrayed him…_

_She hurt him where it hurts the most._

* * *

"Yuki, change the channel."

"Hai…what should we watch? Want to order a movie?" He reached over for the remote on the night table besides his own bed. "Or maybe we should eat dinner first. I am a little bit hungry."

"A little bit?"

"Okay, a lot."

"Do you want room service or do you want to eat downstairs in the restaurant?"

"They have a restaurant?"

"Of course! Geez Yuki, haven't you ever heard of this place?"

His best friend only smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. That way we can take advantage of the all you can eat buffet."

He adjusted his glasses before putting on his slippers and getting up from the beyond comfortable bed. "It must be nice…"

"What must be nice?"

"To live in a place like this…"

"Enough with your philosophy, I'm starving. Let's go already!"

He laughed and followed his friend towards the suite doors.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Meiling thanked the massage therapist, who worked wonders with her hands! Her feet were no longer sore nor red.

The woman bowed. "Our restaurant is having a buffet tonight Miss, you should accompany us."

"Really?" Her stomach grumbled. Well, it had been hours. As a matter of fact, she hadn't eaten anything all day!

The woman smiled. "Or we can bring you your meal upstairs…"

"No! I mean…I will go eat downstairs. Could you escort me? I have never been—"

"That is not a problem Miss," she helped her put on her the white cotton slippers. "Please follow me."

"I wonder if they serve Italian food. I could go for some pasta." He softly told him as they walked down the rather elegant hallway towards the elevator.

"We'll make them cook it if they don't."

"I'm sure there will be no need for that…"

They had never been in such a fancy, high class hotel before. Not that they didn't have the money to afford one, but they didn't feel the need to ever go to one. If they weren't at the University, they were in their homes. They had to admit however, it felt nice to be pampered by the attendants, and room service was always a delight. They could get used to this living in no time.

They quickly reached the elevators, which instantly opened for them.

"Second floor."

He pressed the button and it lit up as the doors closed.

"You are on the fifth floor Miss. The restaurant is on the second floor." The woman pressed the button for the elevator.

Meiling nodded, still looking around. She had never been in a hotel before, mostly because she didn't like leaving the comforts of her own home and maybe because she didn't appreciate how crowded and chaotic hotels could be. But now she was in Japan, and she was sure that this hotel was unlike any other hotel in Hong Kong.

Meiling heard the elevator doors open and she looked up, only to stare into those golden copper orbs again.

"Sumimasen." Now she excused herself as she entered behind the woman who bowed to them.

He only rolled his eyes and moved towards the elevator's handlebars.

"Arigatou," the woman thanked the other man, who nodded and smiled to her.

What was his problem anyways?

What had she done to him?

She looked straight ahead as the doors closed determined not to ruin this experience because of some…she glanced over at him, idiot.

"We are going to the restaurant to have dinner." The nicer of the two told them, still smiling.

The idiot groaned. "Yuki…"

Meiling glared before turning her back to him.

"We are headed that way as well. I am guiding—"

"We could guide her." He quickly volunteered. "Right Touya?"

So the idiot had a name.

"No, thank you. That's quite alright." Meiling quickly spoke up.

The doors came to her rescue, opening at that very moment and she walked out. The woman bowed and hurried to catch up to Meiling.

"You were very rude to her."

Touya sighed. "Can we please just enjoy ourselves? We don't need a rich snobby girl to ruin this."

"Fine, but you better behave. I know we've been stressed out but that's no reason to take it out on anyone. Especially that girl."

"And if you shut up, we could hurry up and go eat."

He sighed and followed Touya, not having any other option.

Did that man not have any manners? He didn't even have to speak; his eyes alone were enough for her to get the message.

Of course Meiling was furious, and with good reasons! She had never been so disrespected! Insulted, yes, but this was a completely different situation. And by a complete stranger to boot!

Meiling tried to tune out her rage by listening to the calm and gentle voice of the woman, who was very helpful. That idiot shouldn't ruin her image of the Japanese people, they were all very welcoming.

She nodded and continued to look around the various spots which the woman pointed to and explained what was what.

After walking for a bit, they reached a set of white doors which the woman opened for Meiling and led her inside.

Meiling was amazed at the amount of food around them as they walked to the hostess behind a large wooden podium. Simply the sight of it all made her mouth water. Japanese cuisine all the way to American grilled hamburgers being freshly made…

"Table for one please."

The hostess smiled and nodded, grabbing a menu for Meiling.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." Meiling thanked the woman, bowing.

"If you need any more help, the hostess will be happy to help." The woman bowed as well and went on her way.

"Please follow me Miss."

The air was not cold, nor warm; it made her feel right at home. Immediately her mood was elevated as they passed tables and the waitresses and waiters smiled and bowed to her.

A fresh new start is exactly what she needed.

"Here you are Miss," The hostess led her to a booth, which she didn't mind one bit. "Can I start you off with some tea? Or a glass of wine perhaps?"

"Some tea would be nice, thank you," Meiling took the menu from her as she bowed and walked off, leaving her to examine the menu.

"Table for two please," Touya told another hostess.

The hostess nodded and grabbed two menus. "Would you like to sit near the bar or have a booth instead?"

Touya glanced at Yukito, but he only shrugged. "A booth please."

"Right this way please."

Meiling flattened out her dress as a piano started to play from a corner of the restaurant. They really wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible, not that she minded that.

She looked over the menu, thinking the buffet would be the best option. There was just so much to choose from! She couldn't imagine picking just one of these delicious dishes, not when she never had such a variety of options.

Touya and Yukito sat down on the booth that the hostess had lead them to.

"Can I get you two started with a drink?"

"Iced tea please." Yukito ordered.

"Orange juice for me."

"Right away." The hostess handed them their menus, bowed and walked off.

Yukito looked over his menu warily, not wanting to get too carried away. He was already hungry enough to eat the entire buffet and didn't need the extra encouragement to crave more.

"Chill, she'll be here in a bit." Touya laughed, looking at his best friend's face.

"We skipped lunch! You know I eat healthy!"

"Is that what we're calling it nowadays? I thought it was referred to overeating."

"Touya!" He fixed his glasses, trying to think of something else. Of course, the smell of mouth watering American hamburgers being grilled a couple of meters away from him didn't help him much.

Meiling smiled and nodded to her waitress who helped her out of her booth and towards the buffet. She noticed other people were soon entering the restaurant, some as couples and some individually, just like herself.

"Everything looks so delicious…" she licked her lips in anticipation as they walked past aisles of food, towards the plates and utensils.

The waitress giggled. "Everything is freshly made. Usually, by the time our shift is over, everything is gone."

Meiling gasped. "No!"

She nodded. "Yes, the restaurant fills up the next couple of hours. Thankfully, we don't have any food to throw away because everything is eaten up!"

"That's great. I'm glad nothing is wasted."

"Here you are Miss. You can come back for anything you want. I will be checking on you regularly. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to let me know."

"Arigatou." Meiling nodded and took a clean white plate before heading to the cook making those amazing smelling hamburgers.

Touya scratched his head as they watched Yukito leave the booth in a dash. "Excuse him, we skipped lunch."

The waitress smiled and nodded. "We get that a lot. I'm surprised he didn't go straight for the plates."

Touya nodded. "I'll be surprised if he doesn't finish the whole buffet."

The waitress laughed along with him.

"Oh!" Meiling's eyes widened as someone ran past her, almost knocking her over.

"Go-gomen nasai!" Yukito immediately stopped and turned to bow to her. "I'm really sorry…"

Meiling shook her head. "I guess we're both very hungry."

They continued to walk to the cook.

"I haven't ate since breakfast, I'm a little on edge."

Meiling giggled and motioned for him to go in front of her.

"Are you sure? You don't mind?"

"Iie…please go ahead."

Yukito smiled to her and nodded. "Arigatou. I get a little crazy when I'm hungry."

Meiling laughed some more. This was his idea of being crazy?

"Thank you again."

She nodded and continued to stare at him. He was talking to her! Was that possible? Usually she scared them off by now…

But this wasn't like most days…if anything, she hadn't done anything to scare him away.

Yukito quickly ordered his hamburgers, amazing Meiling how much he could eat and yet still be in such perfect shape.

As they watched the cook prepare Yukito's order, he turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, I never asked for your name." He extended his hand towards her. "I'm Yukito."

She stared at his hand before placing her small hand within it. "Meiling."

His soft and even comforting gaze made her blink. "It's very nice to meet you. I have to apologize on behalf of my friend, Touya. We've been very stressed out lately; he didn't mean to treat you so poorly. Excuse him."

Meiling could only smile. "It's understandable and—it's nice to meet you too, Yukito-san."

Yukito shook his head repeatedly. "Please call me Yukito. I feel very old when people use honorifics with my name."

"Hai…gomen. I just—"

"Oi. What's he got?" Touya interrupted her looking ahead at the cook as he grilled the beef patties, making her close her eyes in frustration.

"Touya…"

"Do you mind?" Meiling turned to him glaring and she really didn't care if others saw. "Can't you see we're having a private conversation or are you blind?"

Touya returned the glare. "I'd gladly be blind to save me from looking at you."

"Touya!"

She would not let this idiot ruin her night.

"The blind wouldn't accept you because you're too much of a pompous asshole!"

"Me? Are you sure you're not referring to yourself, you spoiled little brat?"

"Enough! Touya!" Yukito stood in between them.

"You're lucky that your friend has manners, or else—"

"Or else what? Are you going to call your stupid little boyfriend on me? Or your daddy?" Touya smirked. "I'm ever so afraid."

Meiling clenched her fists at her side. She _had _**never. **

"Touya, stop this. You're making a scene."

"She started it. Don't you go on defending her!" He hissed at Yukito.

"I will too defend her! Meiling doesn't deserve this."

"It's okay Yukito, it's really not worth it."

Yukito turned to her. "I'm truly sorry Meiling."

"The hell he is."

"Just what is your problem?" Meiling's ruby eyes were burning; she wouldn't cry because this idiot, she wouldn't. "What have I ever done to you? I don't even know you!"

"Sir. Your order is ready." The cook called for Yukito, making him turn.

"Hai, arigatou." Yukito rushed to get his tray filled with stacked hamburgers.

Touya only snarled and walked past her to make his own order.

She felt a tear stream down her pale cheek as she looked down at the floor before she heard Yukito's cheerful voice again.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm sure we can share."

Meiling quickly wiped her cheek and nodded. "Thank you Yukito…"

"Don't pay attention to him," he leaned down to her ear as they walked back to her own booth. "Between you and me, sometimes he has those times of the month."

She let out a giggle, nodding.

Yukito was so…nice. Besides his other qualities. He was really handsome and she was sure he was just as intelligent. It was such a relief to her to find him, just when she really needed someone to make her smile and laugh to make her feel better, even if it was for this single day.

"Ooh! French fries! You don't mind if we get some?"

She shook her head and held his tray as he got another plate and filled it with the golden brown strips. Yukito must really love food. Her eyes glanced around the rest of the aisles, trying to decide what else she could get to eat but instead saw Touya. She clamped her mouth shut, trying to resist the urge to go back up to him and tell him what he deserved. Touya on the other hand was busy serving himself steaming curry, unaware of her staring, not that he would have bothered with the little pest anyways. And he seriously thought that he had met the worst of women, or in her case, spoiled brats.

"Meiling?"

Meiling quickly turned to him and smiled. "Let's go?"

Yukito nodded. "Hai. I'm starved!"

They continued to chat while they made their way back to Meiling's booth with their food.

"You're not from here, are you?" Yukito curiously asked, looking at her to try to prevent him to continue mouthwatering over the food in their arms.

"How did you know?"

"You seem out of place. Have you visited Japan before?"

She shook her head. "It's a long story really…"

"Well…we have to talk about something while we eat…"

* * *

After dinner, Eriol and Tomoyo volunteered to clean up while Sakura and Syaoran headed to the living room.

"Is he okay?" Tomoyo whispered as she wiped the table clean.

Eriol nodded. "He'll be fine once Sakura talks to him."

Sakura frowned as she and Syaoran sat down next to each other. She was getting more than worried; he hadn't spoken a word all throughout dinner. Could he be mad at her for speaking and treating Meiling nicely? No, Syaoran wasn't like that…

Besides, she wasn't supposed to find out about Meiling and Syaoran…but if Eriol didn't tell her earlier, she would probably be worst off…

"Syaoran-kun?"

He only wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

She sighed and nodded, understanding that he didn't want to speak, not yet anyways.

It made sense. Eriol was right, and at the same time—she shouldn't be getting involved in that matter, despite how much she wanted to be there for Syaoran and want him to tell her…

Everything.

Ever since that incident now months ago, Sakura knew that Syaoran didn't have a pleasant past, and she hoped, even prayed that with time he would open up to her…

But just how much time would he need?

Sakura felt his free hand stroke her hair, weren't they happy nearly hours ago? She even remembered this morning when...

Her ears perked up when she heard him press his lips against her forehead.

"I love you." He spoke softly and honestly to her.

"Syaoran-kun…" Her emerald eyes looked up into his chocolate ones, waiting, wanting…

"As much as I want to," he caressed her soft cheek. "Now isn't the right time."

"When will it be?" She suddenly replied, making him look ahead.

"Soon."

"I don't want to see you like this and not be able to do anything about it. I want to help you Syaoran."

"You are, you have already."

"Then why can't you tell me?" Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, trying to keep in how hurt she really was.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glanced over at the standing Tomoyo, with a worried expression on her face.

"Let's go home Tomoyo."

"But—" Tomoyo watched as she stood up and left Syaoran on the couch, but even he didn't bother to move.

Eriol came in, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best dearest."

She slowly nodded and hugged him before kissing his lips briefly.

When they let go of each other, they heard the front door slam shut.

"You should follow her."

"Hai, I'll call you tomorrow." Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, who didn't even blink. She waved to Eriol and ran off towards the front door.

As soon as Tomoyo was out of sight, Eriol sighed and walked towards Syaoran.

"I'm guessing you want to be alone."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked faster towards the front gates. She hated this, she hated feeling so useless. Especially when it came to helping, doing something for the person that she loved the most.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!" She heard Tomoyo's voice behind her, but didn't bother to stop.

She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to deal with anything or anyone right now.

* * *

Meiling was still amazed. Yukito really was serious when he said that he was hungry.

"You're from Hong Kong?" Yukito muffled as he wiped his mouth.

"Ha-hai…"

"Please eat as well! I am very self-conscious when people watch me eat…"

She smiled. "Hai." She picked up a french fry, making him nod.

"Are you visiting someone? Or just came for fun?"

"I suppose you can say that I'm visiting a cousin…"

"Where in Japan does he live?"

"Tok-Tokyo?"

Yukito smiled, realizing she was a foreigner. "Where in Tokyo?"

"E—eh?" Her eyes blinked, setting down the hamburger on her plate. "You mean—we're in Tokyo, right now?"

He only nodded.

Her eyes now widened. "No! But—but I was on the subway for hours!"

"It's okay…"

She stared down at his hand, now resting above her own.

"I'll help you find your way, don't worry." He spoke softly, still smiling.

"Ari-arigatou…" She whispered, her eyes staring into his gentle, gray orbs.

It was at that very moment that Meiling realized that Yukito was unlike anyone he had ever met before. There was just something about him that made him so special…

Yukito could only nod before going back to his food.

"Demo…"

His eyes flicked back to her.

"Why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me—for all you know—"

"Your eyes."

"Na-nani?"

"You're not a mean person, you're just misunderstood. Is that it?"

Was that it?

Meiling found herself slowly nodding, as if somehow being put into a trance by his eyes. One second they were calm and gentle, but now they seemed serious, as if they were working, to…

Figure her out.

"Will you…help me?"

She didn't know she could be so straightforward, let alone to someone she only met moments ago.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

No more hesitation. Her life was filled excessively with her hesitation. She was always afraid to ask, let alone, look for help. Somehow, and don't ask her why, she trusted Yukito.

Maybe she was losing it.

Or maybe…

Yukito's smile appeared again as he nodded to her once. "Then I'll make sure you enjoy your visit to Japan, personally."

"Arigatou…"

"Now that that's settled…let's eat?"

Meiling couldn't help but giggle. "Gomen ne, I've been distracting you. Hai, let's eat!"

Copper eyes stared at the sight only meters away from him, his best friend's messy hair and that…girl's ruby orbs watching him.

Just what was she planning to do with Yukito?

Don't get him wrong, he cared a lot for Yukito, he was his best friend since they could walk, but something about Meiling made him fear the worst. Not for himself, of course, but for Yukito. Yukito wasn't so…experienced with that species quite yet. With school filling up their time schedules every moment of their lives, it was hard to even think about other things, let alone women.

Whatever it was, Touya would be there to stop the witch before she played her game. He would never allow his best friend to become in any way, shape or form, involved with that one.

He sipped on his orange juice, his thinking getting the best of him.

Now that the witch had found her target, he couldn't help but think what devil might have found Sakura as their target.

His eyes narrowed. Not even the devil itself would be able to take Sakura.

Speaking of Sakura…

But his thoughts suddenly became blurred, when he saw her ruby eyes staring right back at him. He rolled his eyes and focused his attention on his plates in front of him.

* * *

Teary eyed and all, Sakura urgently picked up her cell phone. She needed to speak to someone who would tell her it was alright, she needed to hear her father's calm and gentle voice once again…

Hopefully he wouldn't mind, and hopefully the tears would stop.

"Moshi moshi?" Her father's voice spoke into her ear.

"Otou-san…"

Fujitaka immediately frowned, hearing his daughter's sniffling in the background.

"Sakura-chan? Is something wrong sweety?"

Sakura nodded, as if he could see her. "Everything otou-san, everything."

The tears once again rushed to the scene, covering her cheeks.

Fujitaka took a seat in one of the chairs of the dining room, ready for the long chat. Whatever it took to make his daughter better, he would do it.

"Tell daddy what's wrong sweetheart."

A sudden giggle escaped out of her sobbing, making him smile.

"I miss you daddy…I even miss onii-chan…" She wiped her tears, her emerald orbs blinking away anymore tears. She knew that being sad in front of her dad would only make him sad as well.

"You're welcome to come home anytime sweety, you know that. Touya is off, relaxing for the weekend."

"Hoe?"

Fujitaka nodded and continued to inform Sakura of the latest happenings in their home. She could only nod and listen, happy to finally not be thinking about what had happened earlier…

Tomoyo also held her cell phone next to her ear in another room of the same house, sighing.

"I respect Syaoran's privacy very much but you know I cannot see my Sakura-chan hurt!"

"But Eriol-kun…please put yourself in my situation! This isn't fair!"

She tried to listen to his side of the argument, or should she say, the one he was defending, but then it suddenly…clicked.

Her amethyst orbs stared at herself in the mirror as she passed her vanity, pausing to realize.

Of course…

"This is about her, isn't it?" She interrupted him.

Eriol was taken back. "Huh?"

"That—that girl you told me about…"

"Err…MoMo, are you sure you don't need to lay down?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Remember? Oh…what was her name…"

Eriol tried to remember, but didn't get very far. Just what was she talking about? What girl?

She walked over to her bed and sat down, still deep in thought. "Blueberry! Really!"

He scratched his head with one hand, the other still holding on to his phone. "I'm sorry?"

Minutes passed and neither of them had anything to say.

"Yang… Yang Jang Xia!" Tomoyo suddenly blurted out, standing up.

Despite Tomoyo's less than perfect Chinese pronunciation of _that _woman's name, it immediately rang bells in Eriol's head.

Eriol sighed and fell on his bed, how could he forget that he had told Tomoyo that valuable piece of Syaoran's horrible past?

Well, it was months ago…

His MoMo sure knew how to store and lock up interesting memories…

"Well?" Tomoyo grew desperate. "Is it? Blueberry!"

What had he gotten himself into?

"That's why onii-chan and I are working otou-san! So you won't have to work anymore!" Sakura teased, giggling afterwards.

Fujitaka laughed as well, setting his glasses down on the dining table to rest his eyes. "But sweety…"

"Hai?" She hugged one of her closest Hello Kitty plushies, resting her head on it.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong, or were you just homesick?"

A smile appeared on her lips. "Hai…hai, I just needed to hear you otou-san."

He nodded. "Well you know you can call me anytime you want, okay?"

"Hai otou-san…ano…"

"Nan desu ka?"

"I…I want to go home."

"You don't ask for permission," he chuckled. "You're always welcome. Of course, Touya won't be here."

She grinned at that thought. "Then I guess I'll have to endure not having to step on someone's foot."

They laughed some more and said their goodbyes before hanging up. Sakura quickly got out of her bed and nodded, wiping her cheeks from the dried up tears. There was no reason to be sad anymore. She would be home in a couple of hours, with her father, and her heart would be at rest.

Right?

Telling Tomoyo would be too risky, she would tell Eriol and so on. She shook her head to that idea, she needed to get away, she needed to go home.

Yes, home…

* * *

Fujitaka confusedly stared at the ringing phone still on the table. Who could it be?

"Moshi moshi?"

"Otou-san?" His son's voice answered with a questioning voice as well.

"Touya!"

"Were you expecting someone else to call?"

He contemplated on telling Touya about Sakura coming back home for a couple of days to rest, but realized that he was enjoying his own time off and relaxing with his best friend.

"No…no. It just caught me off-guard. Tell me, how are you and Yukito-san?"

"We're great, really enjoying ourselves; you should have come with us!"

"I wish I could have…but paperwork has been keeping me busy." He lied. Fortunately, not known to Touya and especially Sakura, their father was gifted in the skill of lying. With his gentle expression, it was hard not to believe him!

Touya only nodded. "Anyway, I was wondering if the kaijuu had called. I was just thinking about her."

Still, Fujitaka wondered what made Touya think the way he did. It always seemed like he was one step ahead with his peculiar way of thinking…

Well, he was planning to become a doctor…

So he probably got it from him.

"Otou-san? You there?"

He was shaken from his thoughts. "Ha-hai! Gomen ne, I thought someone had knocked."

"So…?"

"Sakura-chan hasn't called recently son, but when she does, I will let her know."

"No need. I was actually going to call her afterwards."

Err…

He had to be extra convincing then…

"But son, you're relaxing. Sakura is fine, I am sure she will call tomorrow."

"Yeah that's true…"

He nearly sighed of relief.

"…but I'm a little concerned. Thanks otou-san, but I'm going to go ahead and call her, ja ne!"

His golden eyes widened. "Ma-matte!" He only heard the tone.

Kami…

* * *

Sakura settled her turned off cell phone in one of her drawers, underneath all of her clothing. This weekend she only wanted to spend time with her father, without any hassles nor tears. She knew Tomoyo would understand once she returned, but right now, she couldn't let anyone know that she was going back.

Checking her small luggage bag and purse, she nodded. Everything was set, and thankfully, Tomoyo was already in her room.

'Everything will be alright.' She told herself her "motto", nodding, she took ahold of her belongings before quietly leaving her room.

Her heart was begging her not to go, but her mind wouldn't hear it.

Not right now anyways.

Her heart was much too fragile.

Not right now…

* * *

Touya didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit. He glanced at the table further down the restaurant, only to see his best friend laughing along with the brat and rolled his eyes.

Something fishy was going on and he wasn't going to stop until he found out what it was.

Again, Sakura's phone took him to her voicemail, when again, he growled.

Where the hell was Sakura? It was too early to be sleeping, she always had her cell phone on, he demanded it himself!

Ruby orbs settled on his thinking self, wanting to know what was keeping him calm and even gentle.

Realizing someone was staring, he looked back up from his cell phone after he had set it down on the table.

Her skin shivered. His gaze was much too intense. But it wasn't anger in his eyes.

And for some reason that she still couldn't figure out in her own head, she frantically needed to know what was wrong and if she could…help him?

Something was definitely, surely wrong, with all of them.

Especially Meiling.

'What am I getting myself into?' With her heart pounding, she couldn't break away from his heated stare.

.

..

...

With so much circling them, they just didn't know what to expect…

No one knew…

* * *

**Author's Note: Excuse grammar, etc. I quickly uploaded this and barely had time to add my notes!**

**I have to be honest. I never updated my profile because I didn't finish typing out this chapter until today. I was dreading writing it because I didn't know exactly where I was going to stop! & I actually planned on making it longer, but I liked how it turned out. The other alternative wouldn't have been pretty, literally.**

**So how did you like it?! I hope it wasn't TOO boring. **

**Oh gosh, I'm kinda actually excited about the next chapter now that it has ended the way that it has (I didn't plan it for it to end like that!) and hopefully this time I can finish it asap! **

**Please leave me a review! Especially if you want a future snippet! Up to you! **

**See you next time! **

**-SakuraLover.**

+6,581.


	12. Author's Note

**Sunday, August 21st, 2011. **

I suppose I owe all of you faithful readers an explanation for my MIA status. It's been _TWO_ years since I've updated this story and almost one year that I've updated my profile! I would say I have been away from FF, but that's a lie…lol. I have it bookmarked on my web browser and that's the first webpage I look at on my iPhone…ha!

Looking back at this story…it makes me cringe how horrible of a writer I was….probably still am! Don't get me wrong, English is my third language, but I am slowly advancing! Having to take the MCAT and GRE, my vocabulary has significantly been increased.

I guess I'm writing this note to let you all know that I'm not dead! I want to thank the few people that have added me to their alerts and favorites!

Unfortunately…I'm not sure if I want to continue this story…

I'm a reader above all, and I know how frustrating it might be to have read such a great story and then the anger that rises when the author abandons it or never returns to finish it! That is why I'm considering re-writing it! I haven't been writing any fanfiction for a while, because I am busy with work, school, research, etc. but I know I'm still very much into it.

I would like all of your input! Please let me know if you would still be interested in reading a "better" (I would hope!) version of this, if not, I will probably end up deleting this one! I may bring it back later, but I want to focus on other ideas I have…

PS-I'm LOVING InuYasha FF stories right now…I'm actually writing a couple of them myself!

Anyways, you know what to do!

Mata ne!

_-SakuraLover._

**Oh my Kami! It's been four years since I began this story! I cannot believe it! I knew there was a reason my brain was nagging at me to upload this! Okay, I'm done with my random rant...^^**


End file.
